GAKUEN ALICE: CONTINUES
by LeeZure
Summary: Chapter 23 UPDATED: The story begins after the explosion of the warphole. I'm bad at summaries so please  just review it.   It's n tagalog so only Filipinos can understand this.
1. Chapter 1: The chaos

- Hindi pa tapos ang Gakuen Alice. Sa ngayon, nasa chapter 136 pa lang ako ng manga, pero dahil sa dami na ng mga revelations na nangyari sa ibang chapters, natatakot ako na baka patayin ng author si Natsume dahil sa pagiging life-span shortening type ng kanyang alice. Ayaw ko ng tragic love story, lalo na kapag gusto ko ang mga bida. Sa last chapter, chapter 136 nga, ay sumabog ang warphole pagkatapos mailagay ni Yuka ang susi sa keyhole. Sa totoo lang, noong hindi pa sinabi ni Natsume na mahal niya si Mikan, gusto kong magkita sina Yuka at Mikan, pero nang sabihin ni Natsume na mahal niya si Mikan at ayaw niyang magkahiwalay sila, natakot ako. Baka kasi hindi na sila magkita dahil isasama ni Yuka si Mikan sa pagtakas. Paano na si Natsume? Kaya para naman hindi masyadong masakit sa dibdib ang maaring magaganap, gumawa nalang ako ng sarili kong ending ng storya. Kaya heto, please review.

**Pasensiya na po kung may mali mali sa tagalog ko. I'm a bisaya kasi. kaya pasensiya na.**

I need someone who can translate this story into english. please inform me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

"Yuka!" sigaw ni Shiki, pero huli na nang biglang umalingaw-ngaw ang isang malakas na pagsabog na nagpatilapon sa kanya sa kabilang sulok.

"Mama!" nahihintakutang sigaw ni Mikan nang makita niya kung ano ang nangyayari. _Hindi! Mama! _Agad siyang tumakbo sa kinaruruunan ng mama niya pero may mga bisig na agad pumigil sa kanyang braso. Nagpumiglas siya pero masyadong malakas ang mga bisig na iyun at hindi siya makawala. Nanlalambot ang mga tuhod na napaupo siya sa sahig. Nanlalabo ang paningin niya dahil hilam sa luha ang kanyang mga mata habang nakatanaw sa apoy na lumamon sa kanyang ina. "Mama!"

"Mikan." Napahagulgul siya nang iyak sa bisig ng kung sino man ang yumakap sa kanya. Wala na siyang maramdaman sa paligid ngayon, parang wala na siyang marinig, parang tumigil na sa pag-ikot ang kanyang mundo. _Hindi! Hindi ito ang gusto kong mangyari, gusto ko pang makasama ng matagal ang mama ko. Hindi ito dapat nangyari._

"B-bakit! Bakit kung kailan ko siya nakasama- , Bakit?" hagulgul niya.

"Y-Yuka!" napatakbo sa kinaruruunan ni Yuka si Narumi, pero wala nang Yuka sa lugar na iyun. Naging kalunos-lunos ang nangyari kay Yuka. Katulad ng bola, ay bigla itong naglaho, ayaw niyang tanggapin ang katutuhanang na ang pagsabog na iyun ay kumitil sa buhay ni Yuka. Gulat na gulat ang lahat sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari. "Hindi! Hindi! Hindi! Yuka!"

"Damn it!" galit na paulit-ulit na sinuntok ni Shiki ang sahig habang pigil ang luha sa pagpatak, wala siyang pakialam kong dumugo man ng dumugo ang kanyang kamao. Galit siya sa kanyang sarili dahil wala siyang nagawa para iligtas si Yuka. Wala siyang nagawa, sa kahuli-hulian, nabigo siyang protektahan ang babaeng mahalaga sa kanya.

"Kawawang Yuka, akala niya siguro na tuluyan na siyang makatakas sa lugar na ito at mamuhay ng maligaya kasama ang anak niya. Ngayon, bayad na siya sa kasalanang ginawa niya noon." Nakakalokong ngumiti si Luna habang nakamasid sa mga taong hindi maipinta ang mukha dahil sa magkahalong emosyon.

"Salbahe ka! Pinatay mo ang mama ko, pinatay mo siya!" hestirikal na sigaw ni Mikan na nagpupumiglas mula sa pagkakahawak ni Tsubasa. Pero hindi siya pinansin ni Luna.

"Hindi ko inaasahan na ganito kaaga ko makamit ang tagumpay."

"Hah! Tagumpay ba kamo? Huwag kang magsaya, isa pa lang ang napapatay mo Luna." Sabi ni Shiki na pinilit na tumayo sa kabila ng pagkahilo. Nakayuko ito kaya hindi nila mabasa sa mukha nito ang totoong emosyon nito, pero sa tono nito ay alam nila na sukdulan ang galit na nararamdaman nito.

"Hah! Tinatakot mo ba ako? Akala niyo ba makakatakas pa kayo rito? Saan man kayo tumakbo at magtago, mahuhulog at mahuhulog parin kayo sa mga kamay ko."

"Masyado kang binulag ng isang walang kwentang mga salita ng principal." Sabi ni Natsume na nanggagalaiti sa galit. Hinding hindi niya mapapatawad ang mga hangal na katulad ng mga ito. "Akala mo ba may laman ang kanyang bawat salita? Katulad ka lang ng isang manika na walang sariling buhay, gumagalaw lang sa pamamagitan ng kamay ng isang hangal. Hah! Ginagamit ka lang niya para sa sarili niyang interes."

"Tumahimik ka! Ano ang nalalaman mo para pagsalitaan ako ng ganyan! Isa ka lang bubuwit na kayang-kaya kong alisin sa daraanan ko." Nanlilisik ang mga mata ni Luna na nakatingin kay Natsume. Hindi siya makapaniwala na magsalita ito tungkol doon. Wala itong alam.

"Talaga?" sabi ni Natsume na nakakalokong ngumiti rito. "Gusto mong subukan?" lumiyab mula sa kamay nito ang apoy, sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi iyun pangkaraniwang apoy na kulay pula, kulay asul iyun tanda ng matinding galit nito. Takot man si Luna dahil sa kakaibang kapangyarihan na taglay nito ay hindi siya umatras. Kahit pa walang magawa ang alice niya sa alice nito. Alam niyang nasa pangangalaga siya ng elementary principal, at hinding hindi siya basta papatalo sa isang bubuwit na katulad nito.

"N-Natsume…" sambit ni Mikan habang nakamasid kay Natsume, natatakot siya para kay Natsume, ang apoy na iyun, ngayon lang niya nakita iyun na ginamit ni Natsume. Hindi kaya iyun dahil sa Will Power alice na iniligay niya sa katawan nito? Sa klase ng anyo nito ngayon, malamang ginagamit na nito ang lahat ng lakas na natitira rito. Lalo na ang kapangyarihan ng alice nito.

"Mikan." Sambit ni Natsume na hindi tumitingin. "Umalis ka sa impostor na yan." Napatingin sina Narumi, Shiki, at Luka-pyon kay Mikan. Hindi maintindihan kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Natsume.

"H-Huh?"nalilitong sambit ni Mikan. Biglang humigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Tsubasa sa kanyang braso, pinipigilan siya. Nilingon niya ito, walang ka-emotion emotion ang mukha nito. "T-Tsubasa-senpai, nasasaktan ako." Nakita niyang ngumiti si Tsubasa, ngiting nakakaloko. _A-anong nangyayari? _"T-Tsubasa-senpai." Dinaklot siya nito at marahas na pinatayo.

"Ang talas talaga ng pang-amoy mo Natsume. Bilib talaga ako sayo."

"Tsubasa!" sambit ni Narumi, hindi makapaniwala sa narinig.

"Bitiwan mo siya Goshima, kung ayaw mong magiging abo sa pagkakataong ito."

Gulat na napatingin ang lahat kay Tsubasa o Goshima, lalo na si Mikan na nahintakutan na nakatingin sa taong mahigpit na nakawak sa braso niya. _Goshima? Paanong-_ naputol ang iba pang sasabihin ni Mikan nang makitang hindi na si Tsubasa ang nakawak sa kanya kundi si Goshima-senpai, ang school representative. Nakakalokong humahalakhak ito. "G-Goshima-senpai!" gulat na sambit niya.

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume! Mabangis ka parin. Paano mo magagawa yun kung hawak ko ang alas?"

"Goshima, ano ang ibig-sabihin nito?" gulat na tanong ni Narumi. Hindi ito makapaniwala na isang traidor si Goshima Igarashi. "K-kasapi ka ng principal?"

"Hindi pa ba halata iyun?" sabi nito na naiirita. "Oo nga pala, masyado kayong tanga para mapansin iyun."

"G-Goshima-senpai, b-bakit?" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Mikan, nagsimulang mamalisbis sa pisngi niya ang luha. "Pinagkakatiwalaan kita, a-akala ko isa kang kaibigan. A-akala ko isang kang mabuting tao. P-pero, bakit? Ano ang nagawa ko sayo?" galit na sabi ni Mikan rito. Naalala niya na ito ang nagbigay ng susi ng warphole sa mama niya bago iyun sumabog. "I-ikaw ang p-pumatay sa mama ko?"

"Pasensiya na Mikan, kailangan kong alisin ang mama mo sa landas ng principal, at sa susunod, tandaan mo na maraming namamatay sa maling akala. At isa na ang mama mo doon. Masyado kayong nagpapaniwala na nasa akin ang susi. Isa lang patibong ang lahat mga hangal!"

"Hayop ka!" galit na pinagsusuntok ni Mikan ang dibdib ni Goshima, pero hindi man lang natinag ito. Hindi niya maintindihan ang galit na namumuo sa dibdib niya. Lalong humigpit ang pagkakawak nito kay Mikan na para nitong nilakumos ang katawan ng pobreng bata. "Argh.." parang mapugto ang hininga ni Mikan.

"Mikan!" sabay na sigaw nina Narumi at Ruka. Sumiklab ang malakas na apoy sa kamay ni Natsume.

_Ang hayop!_

Sukat doon ay biglang lumiyab ang kabuuan ni Goshima na nakayakap kay Mikan ng mahigpit. _Paanong- _sambit ni Goshima nang makita ang sarili na nagliliyab at unti-unting naramdaman ang hapdi ng apoy sa kanyang balat. Napasigaw siya sa sakit.

"Hhm… isang ineteresenting tagpo. Hindi ko akalain Natsume na kayang mong baliwalain ang lahat at magpadala sa bugso ng galit at isakrapisyo ang babaeng-" napatigil sa pagsasalita si Luna nang makitang walang ano-ano na lumayo si Mikan kay Goshima. Hindi man lang ito nasaktan. _P-paanong? Ahh.. oo nga pala, taglay nga pala ng batang ito ang nullification alice._

"Aahhhrggg!" sigaw ni Goshima na nagtatakbo sa kahit saang deriksyon para pigilan ang apoy.

"Luna-sama, tulungan natin si Goshima!" sabi ng kasamahan ng Fukkitai kay Luna.

"Sige, isang hakbang lang at uubusin ko kayong lahat!" galit na sabi ni Natsume, nanlilisik ang mga mata nito, handing-handa itong sunugin ang kung sino man ang humarang sa daraanan nila.

"N-Natsume!" napatakbo si Mikan kay Natsume at niyakap niya ito mula sa likuran. Mahigpit ang yakap nito, puno ng pag-alala at pagsusumamo. "T-tama na Natsume, tama na. Ayaw kong makapatay ka ng tao. Natsume." Hindi nakapagsalita si Natsume, hindi niya inaasahan ang ginawa ni Mikan.

"M-Mikan." Sambit ni Ruka.

"Ayaw kong maging isa kang mamamatay tao, ayaw ko ng ganun. Ayaw ko!" nakapikit na sambit ni Mikan habang mahigpit parin na nakayakap kay Natsume, masagana ang luhang dumadaloy sa kanyang pisngi. Naalala niya kung anong klasing buhay meron si Natsume sa loob ng Academy. Kung paano ito nakipagsabayan kay kamatayan, kung paano naging madilim ang mundong kinasasadlakan nito. Pumapatay ng tao kapalit ng isang buhay na mahalaga rito. _Aoi._ Isinakrapisyo ni Natsume ang sarili nitong buhay at kinabukasan para pagtakpan at iligtas ang kapatid nitong binihag ni Persona noon, kailangan nitong yakapin ang kadiliman para sa taong mahalaga rito. Ito ba ang klasing buhay na ibinigay ni Persona kay Natsume? "Natsume, tama na!" hindi na siya papayag na bumalik pa si Natsume sa mundong iyon.

_Mikan…_sambit ni Natsume sa isipan. Hindi niya kayang baliwalain ang tinig nito, ang bawat salita nito. Hindi niya kayang makita ito na umiiyak.

Unti-unting naglaho ang apoy sa kamay ni Natsume at hinawakan ang kamay ni Mikan na nakapatong sa dibdib niya. _Ang mga kamay na ito… hanggang kailan ko kayang protektahan ang mga kamay na ito. _Biglang sumagi ang kirot sa katawan niya, at muling siyang napaubo ng dugo, sa pagkakataong iyun, mas marami ang dugo sa palad niya. _Masyadong naapiktuhan ang katawan ko dahil sa inilabas kong alice. _Napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Mikan.

"N-Natsume?" sambit ni Mikan, sa nag-alalang tinig.

"Huwag mo akong alalahanin. Wala ito." _Damn! Hanggang kailan ako mananatiling buhay para protektahan ang babaeng mahal ko?_

"Hayop ka Natsume… pagbabayaran mo ang ginawa mong ito sa akin." Galit na sigaw ni Goshima kay Natsume, napatay nito ang apoy kaya ngayon ay namimilipit ito sa sakit dahil sa pagkasunog ng ilang bahagi ng katawan nito.

"Buhay ka pa pala." kalmadong sabi ni Natsume, sa tono nito, wala itong pakialam kong mamatay man ito o mabuhay dahil sa pagkasunog nito.

"Shk! Masyado kang padalos dalos Goshima, hindi ka nag-iisip!" inis na sabi ni Luna kay Goshima na pinilit ang sarili na makalapit rito kahit namimilipit sa sakit. Paminsan-minsan itong napapasigaw at nagmumura. _Ngayong wala na ang apoy ni Natsume, kailangan nang kumilos. Masyado nang maraming oras ang nasayang. Hssh, salamat sayo Mikan. _"Fukkitai, dakpin ang mga yan at iharap sa principal para maparusahan!" galit na utos ni Luna, agad naman nagsikilos ang mga Fukkitai.

"Mikan!" sigaw ni Narumi na inihanda ang sarili para sa matinding labanan.

"Mikan, gamitin mo ang teleportation alice para makalabas tayo ng building na ito." sabi ni Natsume kay Mikan.

"P-pero, kailangan nating makalabas ng warphole Natsume."

"Hindi natin magagamit ang warphole kung wala ang susi, kailangan nating mahanap iyun. Sigurado akong itinago lamang iyun ni Goshima."

"S-sige." Inihanda ni Mikan ang sarili. "Narumi-sensei, Shiki-kun, Ruka-pyon. Humawak kayo sa kamay ko!" agad na nagsilapitan kay Mikan ang tatlo at humawak sa kanya. Ipinikit ni Mikan ang mga mata. _Mama, Papa! Tulungan niyo ako! _Sambit ni Mikan sa isip. Kailangan niyang maging matatag at matapang para sa mga taong natitira sa kanya. Kailangan siya ng mga ito.

"Hindi kayo makakatakas! Saan man kayo pupunta, hindi kayo makakalabas ng paaralang ito." galit na sigaw ni Luna bago naglaho ang lima.

-**TO BE CONTINUED**-

_hanggang dito nalang po muna... i'm currently busy working on my thesis. so maybe next week ay may chapter 2 na po ito._


	2. Chapter 2: Intuition

**~~CHAPTER 2~~**

"Tono, ano na kaya ang nangyari sa tatlo? Nakita kaya ni Natsume sina Ruka at Mikan?" sabi ni Tsubasa habang tumatakbo sila patungo sa elementary school building para hanapin ang traidor na si Goshima. Siguradong nasa pugad ito ng principal.

"Sigurado iyun, hindi titigil si Natsume hangga't hindi niya nakikita si Mikan. Alam kung gagawin niya ang lahat para kay Mikan." Sagot naman ni Tono, mariin niyang tiningnan si Tsubasa sa mukha. Napansin naman iyun ni Tsubasa, he can be weird sometimes.

"Ano?"

"Hindi mo ba ililigtas si Mesaki-chan? Baka naghihintay na siya ngayon sa iyo." Natigilan si Tsubasa at hindi nakapagsalita. Nalilito na siya, parehong importante sa kanya sina Mesaki at Mikan, hindi na niya alam kung sino ba talaga ang uunahin niya.

"Shut up! Kailangan muna nating makuha ang susi bago ko pupuntahan si Mesaki. At isa pa, sigurado naman ako na ito ang gugustuhin niya. Mahalaga rin para kay Mesaki si Mikan. Nandito narin lang tayo."

"May pagkakataon ka naman kanina, pero hindi mo ginawa." Binigyan ni Tsubasa ng masamang tingin si Tono. "Anong klasing tingin yan?"

"Pwede ba, tumahimik ka, pinag-iisipan ko lang kung sino ang mas nangangailangan ng tulong ko. Hindi ako katulad mo."

"Aba't-"

"Sa dami ba naman ng naging girlfriends mo, maski isa sa kanila wala kang iniligtas. Nakita ko pa kanina na pinalo mo sa ulo yung pobreng babae sanhi ng pagkahilo nito kanina. Sadista ka talaga." Ganting sabi ni Tsubasa sa nagpipigil sa inis na si Tono.

"Hmp! Paano ko sila ililigtas kung sila mismo ang pumili na lumaban sa elementary school principal." Sagot naman nito, malapit na sila sa elementary school building. Sa mga sandaling iyun, tahimik ang paligid at wala silang makita ni isang Fukkitai.

"Tsubasa, wala ka bang napapansin?" tanong ni Tono na alertong ginagala ang mata sa paligid. Kaduda-duda ang katahimikan.

"Napansing ano?"

"Masyadong tahimik ang paligid. Napaka-unsual para sa ganitong klasing sitwasyon." Huminto sila sa pagtakbo. Ilang minuto na rin silang tumatakbo mula noong umalis si Natsume para sundan si Mikan, pero wala ni isa mang Fukkitai na humahabol sa kanila.

"Oo nga, ano na naman kaya ang binabalak ng principal ngayon."

"May hinala ako kung ano ang susunod na kilos ng principal." Nagpalinga-linga si Tono sa paligid. Kani-kanina lang, kung saan-saan nagsusulputan ang mga Fukkitai at hindi iyun maubos-ubos man lang. Pero ngayon, wala ni isang Fukkitai na humarang sa kanilang daanan. Pati na ang mga anino ng estudyante na lumaban sa principal.

"May masama akong pakiramdam tungkol dito." Sabi naman ni Tsubasa, alerto silang dalawa sa ano mang posibling mangyari. Napatingin silang dalawa sa maliwanag na buwan. "Ang buwan." _Ang warphole! Mikan!_

"Tsubasa, bilisan natin!" nagpatuloy sila sa pagtakbo patungo sa elementary building.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Subaru, pilitin mong tumayo, kailangan ka muna naming madala sa ligtas na lugar. Masyadong delikado dito." Sabi ni Sakurano, tinulungan nilang makatayo si Subaru.

"Ano ang nangyari?" tanong nito na nahihilo sa hindi malamang dahilan.

"Naging biktima ka sa alice ni Luna-san at sumapi ka sa kalaban." Sagot ni Sakurano, nagulat naman si Subaru sa narinig. Ang natatandaan niya, kasama niya ang high school principal na si principal Yukihira at sina Yuka sa pagtakas. At nakasalubong nila sina Luna sa daan kasama ang mga Fukkitai.

"Huwag ka munang mag-isip ng kung ano, kailangang makalayo tayo rito." Sabi ni Hotaru sa kapatid.

"S-saan ka galing Sakurano? B-Bakit bigla kang nawala kanina?" tanong ni Subaru sa kaibigan.

"Hindi ko na kayo nakita pagbalik ko sa opisina ni principal Yukihira. Nagteleport ako sandali sa kabilang gusali dahil naramdaman ko ang alice stone ko sa paligid."

"Yung alice stone na ibinigay mo kay Mikan?" tanong ni Hotaru.

"Oo, at inisip ko na nakabalik na sina Mikan mula sa pagtatime-traveling. Pero wala akong makita na palatandaan na nakabalik na nga sila." Walang babala na pinalo siya ni Subaru sa ulo.

"Kung saan saan ka lang nagsusuot." Napatanga lang na nakatingin si Hotaru sa magkaibigan.

"Sandali!" pigil ni Jinno-sensei sa mga kasama nito. Mataman nitong pinakikiramdaman ang paligid.

"Bakit Jinno-sensei?" tanong ni Sakurano rito. Hindi sumagot si Jinno-sensei.

"Bilis Sakurano, kailangan nating makapunta sa labas ng elementary building."

"May death wish ka ba?" sigaw ni Hayate sa gurong nahihibang na. Bakit gusto nitong pumunta sa elementary building? Kaya nga sila tumatakbo para makatakas sa galamay ng principal, ngayon babalik sila doon?

"Tumahimik ka!" sigaw ni Jinno kay Hayate bago nito pinatamaan ng electrifying alice nito ang pobreng lalaki. Hindi nakagalaw sa lupa si Hayate, namanhid ang kanyang katawan dahil sa tama ng kuryente_. A-aray ko, nawala na ang coolest side ko sa mga mata ni cool blue sky_…tanging nasambit na lamang niya.

"Hayate, ba-ka!" mahinang sabi ni Youchii na nakamasid sa nakahandusay na si Hayate. Binigyan siya ng masamang tingin ni Hayate.

"Huwag mo akong tawaging baka!" nagawa paring sabihin nito. Naiiritang nakamasid lang si Jinno sa mga ito.

"Kailangan ba nating isama ang mga bubuwit na ito?" tanong ni Jinno na inayus ang salamin sa mata nito. Masyadong delikado kung magsama pa sila ng mga bata.

"Alice din sila, kakailanganin din natin sila maya-maya." Sagot ni Sakurano. Hindi naman nakaligtas sa matalas na pandinig ni Hayate ang sinabi ni Jinno.

"Teka lang, hindi niyo kami basta iiwan dito, ipinadala kami dito ng middle school principal para sa isang misyon." Sabi ni Hayate na pinilit na makatayo.

"Middle school principal?" ulit ni Sakurano. "Kung ganun, pinoprotektahan kayo ng Hanahimeden?"

"Ganoon na nga." Proud na sabi ni Hayate. Atleast dag-dag iyun sa coolest side niya sa mata ni cool blue sky. Ngunit bigla itong Natigilan.

"Protektahan, Mikan-chan." Marahang sabi ni Youchii, kasalukuyang itong nasa malaki nitong anyo.

"At isa pa Jinno-sensei, Sakurano-kun, kapag iniwan natin sila, siguradong magtatampo si Mikan." Sabi ni Hotaru na naka-alalay sa kapatid. Sa kabila ng sitwasyon nila ngayon, ay masaya siya dahil wala na ang pader na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

"Kung ganoon, tayo na. Wala ng oras." Seryosong sabi ni Jinno. Hindi na ito nakipagtalo pa dahil siya lang naman ang mag-isa sa komentaryong iyun.

"Teka lang Jinno-sensei." pigil ni Sakurano rito. "Gusto ko lang malaman kung bakit tayo pupunta sa elementary building? Hindi ba masyado namang delikado yun?" nanghihinalang tanong ni Sakurano. Binigyan siya ng masamang tingin ni Jinno.

"May pakiramdam ako na may hindi magandang mangyayari." Tumingin ito sa langit at ninanamnam ang ihip ng hangin sa mukha niya. Pamilyar sa kanya ang pakiramdam na ito. Katulad din ito noon.

_"Jinno-sensei, puntahan mo si Izumi, kailangan makaalis na siya ng paaralang ito bago pa man siya makita ng elementary principal." Napasuntok sa mesa si principal Yukihira. Naging napakabilis ng lahat._

_"Principal Yukihira, masama ito. Parang may mali." Nalilitong sabi ni Jinno, kanina pa siya hindi mapakali. Hindi niya maintindihan ang kanyang pagkabalisa, hindi niya alam kung para saan iyun._

_"Alam ko yun, sige na, kailangan maitakas si Izumi rito. Kasalanan ko kung bakit nanganganib ngayon ang buhay ni Izumi. Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kapag may masamang mangyari sa kanya." lumabas ng opisina ng high school principal si Jinno-sensei na litong-lito. Alam niya, kung hindi niya mahanap si Izumi, alam niyang may masamang mangyayari. Hindi niya alam kung saan galing ang pakiramdam na ito._

Napatingin si Jinno sa mga punong payapang nakikipagsabayan sa hangin. _Hindi ako nagkakamali, ang pakiramdam na ito, ay katulad noon. Katulad noong mamatay si Izumi._

"Jinno-sensei."

"Sige na Sakurano, gamitin mo ang teleportation alice para maka-teleport tayo sa labas ng elementary building."

"Pero kapag-"

"Kumilos ka na!" Naiiritang sigaw ni Jinno. "Ang daming pero-pero. Sige na."

Agad silang humawak sa kamay ni Sakurano. Inihanda naman ni Sakurano ang sarili para paganahin ang alice sa katawan niya. Ano man ang naghihintay sa kanila sa pupuntahan nila, hindi alam ni Sakurano, pero alam niyang kahit may pagkapangit ang ugali ni Jinno-sensei kaya ito kinatatakutan ng mga estudyante, ay alam niyang hindi sila nito ipapahamak.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

_kinakabahan na ako sa defense..._


	3. Chapter 3: Checkmate

**~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mikan!" agad na hinila ni Natsume si Mikan palayo sa mga Fukkitai na nagtangkang kumuha rito. Hindi naman agad nakagalaw si Mikan sa pagkagulat.

"Shit! Masama to." Mura ni Narumi.

"Idiot! Bakit dito tayo nagteleport?" paninising tanong ni Natsume kay Mikan na nasa tabi niya. Alalag alala siya rito dahil paano niya ito maitakas kung sila na mismo ang lumapit sa mga kalaban?

"H-hindi ko alam, ang nasa isip ko ay ang middle school building, p-pero… pero hindi ko alam kung ano ang nangyari…" nagtatakang sagot ni Mikan.

"Pwede ba tayong magteleport uli?" kinakabahang tanong ni Ruka. Butil butil ng pawis ang tumutulo sa noo nila at inihanda ang sarili para sa susunod na labanan. Kasulukuyan silang napapalibutan ng mga Fukkitai kasama ang mga estudyante ng elemtarya at high school division na minamanipula ng alice ni Luna. Alam nilang wala sa sarili ang mga ito at hindi alam ang ginagawa. Halos lahat ng estudyante ay nandoon, pati ang ilang estudyante ni Narumi-sensei a ilang kakilala.

"Mikan, kaya mo pa bang magteleport sa ibang lugar? Shiki?" Tanong ni Narumi sa dalawang may teleportation alice.

"Susubukan ko." Nanginig ang tinig ni Shiki ng maalala si Yuka, naikuyom niya ang kamao, pinipigilan ang namumuong luha sa kanyang mga mata at ang dagling pagbuhos ng emosyon sa kanyang dibdib. Naramdaman iyun ni Narumi, at kahit siya ay naging miserable ang pakiramdam, at gusto niyang ibuhos ang galit sa lahat.

"N-Natsume?" sabi ni Mikan sa katabing si Natsume na nag-aapoy ang mga matang nakatingin sa mga kalaban. Nilingon nito si Mikan.

"Uh?"

"Pwede ko bang hawakan ang kamay mo?" Tumingin ito kay Natsume sa mga nagsusumamong mga mata. Hindi maintindihan ni Natsume ang halo-halong ekspresyon sa mga mata ni Mikan. Pero ramdam niya ang takot doon.

"M-Mikan." Naiinis siya sa isiping ang dahilan ng pagkawala ng kinang ng mga mata nito ay ang mga tao na ginawang miserable ang buhay ng babaeng mahalaga sa kanya. Natatakot rin siya na baka pagkatapos nito ay hindi na niya makikita pa ang mga ngiti nito, ang mga ngiting nagbigay liwanag sa madilim niyang landas noon. Kumukulo ang dugo niya sa mga taong may gawa nito kay Mikan, hindi niya mapapatawad ang mga ito.

Si Natsume na mismo ang umabot sa nanginginig na kamay ni Mikan at hinawakan iyun ng mahigpit. Poprotektahan niya ang ngiting iyun, ano man ang mangyari.

"Ano man ang mangyari Mikan, huwag kang aalis sa tabi ko. Huwag kang bibitaw sa kamay ko. Poprotektahan kita, at sabay tayong tatakas." Sabi ni Natsume na hindi tumitingin kay Mikan.

"N-Natsume." Sambit ni Mikan, ibang Natsume na ang katabi niya ngayon at nakahawak sa kamay niya, kay init ng mga kamay nito, puno ng pag-asa at pagmamahal. Ayaw rin niyang umalis sa tabi ni Natsume, ayaw rin niyang bumitaw sa mga kamay nito, ayaw niyang mawala ito sa paningin niya kahit isang saglit. Napahagulgul ng iyak si Mikan. Mahal din niya si Natsume, ngayon lang niya napagtanto iyon. Lahat ng mga nakalilitong damdamin sa tuwing kasama niya ito, at ang lahat ng mga nakakainis na damdaming sa tuwing wala ito sa tabi niya, ay damdamin pala ng isang taong umiibig. Maaring huli na ang lahat, pero kailangan niyang manatili sa tabi nito, kahit sa kahuli-hulihang sandali. Kahit hindi niya alam kung ano ang mangyayari pagkatapos nito, sisigraduhin niyang okay na ang lahat kay Natsume. Wala na ito sa madilim na bahagi ng buhay nito. Sisiguraduhin niyang kaya na nitong ngumiti at tumawa. Kahit pagkatapos nito ay imposibling magkikita pa sila. Sina Natsume, Narumi-sensei, Shiki-senpai, Ruka-pyon, at ang iba pa niyang mga kaibigan ang natitira sa kanya. _Mama!_ Gustong magwala ni Mikan sa isiping wala na ang mama niya. Ang sama namang magbiro ng tadhana.

"S-susubukan kong magteleport uli Narumi-sensei." Sabi ni Mikan.

"Pero, ilang beses mo nang nagamit ang alice mo Mikan. Siguradong nanghihina ka na." nag-alalang sabi ni Narumi rito, pero nakitang niyang determinado si Mikan. Sa kabila ng mga pinag-daanan nito ay pinilit parin nitong manatiling matatag para sa lahat.

"Kailangan nating makaalis agad dito Narumi-sensei."

"Huwag mong pilitin ang sarili mo Mikan, Hayaan mong ako ang gagawa niyon." Tugon ni Shiki.

nagsihawak silang lahat kay Shiki, pero ilang segundo ang lumipas at wala paring nangyayari.

"Shiki-san."

"Shiki-san, okay ka lang?" nag-alalang tanong ni Ruka-pyon sa nababahalang si Mikan. Butil butil na pawis ang namuo sa noo nito.

"Shiki, bakit?" tanong ni Narumi rito.

"H-hindi gumagana ang teleportation alice ko." Natatarantang sabi niya rito.

"Ano?"

"P-parang may ibang pwersa na pumipigil sa akin."

"Wala ni isa man sa inyo ang makakatakas!" napalingon sila kay Luna. "Kahit gamitin pa niyo ang teleportation alice nina Mikan at Shiki ay hindi parin kayo makakatakas. Isa sa mga estudyante ng high school division ay taglay ang trapping alice. Kaya hindi niyo magagamit ang mga walang kwenta niyong mga alices." Sabi nito saka tumawa. "Hindi niyo parin ba maintindihan? Para lang tayong nag-lalaro ng habulan dito sa loob ng paaralan, at wala ni sino man ang pwede lumabas sa bakal na gate na yan." Sabi nito na itinuro ang malaking gate. Napatiimbagang si Natsume at Shiki. "Sige na, hulihin niyo sila." At nagsikilos ang lahat para hulihin ang lima.

"Mikan!" sigaw ni Narumi.

"Hsh! Nakakainis, pati ang fire alice ko ay hindi ko magamit." sabi ni Natsume, na mahigpit paring nakahawak kay Mikan. Hindi niya inaasahan na darating ang panahon na papahalagahan at tatanggapin niya ang sarili niyang kapangyarihan, hindi katulad noon na kinamumuhian niya ang pagiging isang alice. Kung naging ordinaryong tao lang siya ay hindi mangyayari sa kanyang pamilya ang nangyari noon, pero nag-iba ang pananaw niya sa lahat nang dumating sa buhay niya si Mikan. Nagkaroon ng kulay ang lahat. Gagamitin niya ang kapangyarihan niya para protektahan ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya, lalong lalo na ang babaeng mahal niya. Naintindihan na niya ngayon ang rason kung bakit isinilang siyang isang alice. Naintindihan na niya.

"Huwag mong pilitin Natsume, sa ngayon, ang magagamit na lang natin ay ang sarili nating lakas. Ihanda ninyo ang sarili niyo. Mikan huwag kang aalis sa tabi ni Natsume. Kung saka-sakaling babalik ang mga alices natin, atleats kayang-kaya kang protektahan ni Natsume. Mas malakas ang Alice niya kesa sa amin. Hayaan mong protektahan ka ng mga apoy ni Natsume." Sabi ni Narumi, at pilit pinakawalan ang matamis na ngiti. Alam niyang wala silang laban sa dami ng mga kalaban nila, lalo na ngayong hindi nila magagamit ang mga alices nila. Pero kailangang lumaban hanggang sa huli kung gusto nilang makamit ang kalayaan. Alam niyang hindi lang kalayaan ang gusto niyang makamit, kundi hustisya para kay Yuka. _Yuka…bakit kailangang mangyari ang lahat ng ito? bakit kailangan mong mawala ulit?_

"Mikan, dito ka lang sa likod namin!" sigaw ni Shiki kay Mikan. Pinalilibutan nilang apat si Mikan para hindi makuha ng mga kalaban. Sa sitwasyon ngayon, mas importante si Mikan dahil ito ang susi para maisakatuparan ng principal ang plano nito. Masyadong marami ang mga kalaban kaya hindi nila alam kung hanggang kailan sila makikipaglaban sa mga ito.

Agad na nakalapit ang mga kalaban, pero dahil hindi nila magagamit ang kapangyarihan ay nakipagsukatan sila ng lakas sa mga ito. Ang problema ay ginagamit ng kalaban ang mga alice ng mga ito kaya nahihirapan silang talunin ang mga ito.

"Ahhh!" sigaw ni Mikan na nagpupumiglas sa pagkakahawak ng isang Fukkitai.

"Mikan!" sabay na sigaw nina Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Narumi, at Shiki ng makita si Mikan na pilit na hinihila ng Fukkitai at ng ilang estudyante.

"You Bastards!" galit na sigaw ni Natsume bago dinaluhong ang mga ito at pinagsusuntok at pinagsisipa. Sa labanan, mas nakalalamang si Natsume, pero humihina na ang kilos nito dahil sa kondisyon ng kanyang katawan. Lugmok sa lupa ang ilan, pero mas marami ang nakailag sa atake niya.

"N-Natsume!" sabi ni Mikan na nanginginig ang tuhod sa takot.

"Baka! Bakit ka umalis sa likod namin?" (Note: Baka means stupid.) muntik na yun, kung hindi siya maagap na nakalapit, malamang ay nakuha na ng mga ito si Mikan.

"H-hindi ko kayang manood na lang habang nakikita ko kayong nasasaktan. Gusto kong tumulong."

"Hayaan mo nalang kaming protektahan ka, kapag nakuha ka nila ay mas malaki ang gulo ang mangyayari." Sabi ni Shiki sa kabila ng pakikipagsuntukan nito sa mga kalaban.

"Mikan, Natsume, Ruka. Kapag makakita kayo ng pagkakataon ay tumakas kayo rito papuntang Middle school division." Sabi ni Narumi.

"P-pero Narumi-sensei, p-paano kayo?" nag-alalang tanong ni Mikan.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Mikan, susunod kami sa inyo."

"N-Narumi-sensei…" mangiyak-ngiyak na sambit ni Mikan, maghihiwalay na naman sila? At kapag naghiwalay sila, ano ang mangyayari sa mga ito? ayaw na niyang mag-isip kung ano na ang nangyari sa mga ito, dahil natatakot siya na hindi na ito makakasunod pa. Natatakot siya. Isa-isa nang nawawala ang mga kaibigan niya, una, si Nobara-chan, si Hotaru, at sina Tsubasa-senpai at Tono-senpai. Pati ba naman sina Narumi-sensei at Shiki-san?

"Argh!" mahinang ungol ni Natsume nang may bigla may pumukpok sa likuran niya sanhi ng panghihina niya at panlalabo ng paningin. Napaluhod siya sa lupa.

"Natsume!" sigaw ni Ruka, agad itong nakalapit sa kanya.

"Ruka, okay lang ako. Bantayan mo si Mikan, huwag mong hayang makuha siya ng mga Fukkitai." Sabi niya rito sa mahinang boses. Puro sugat na ang katawan niya.

"Natsume, sugatan ka na at mahina na ang katawan mo."

"Wala ito, kaya ko pa." sabi niya sa kabila ng paninikip ng kanyang dibdib. _Anong nangyayari? Lalong sumama ang kalagayan ko._

"N-Natsume." Nag-alalang tanong ni Ruka.

"Sige na Ruka." Dahan-dahang tumayo si Natsume, at agad siyang dinaluhong ng kalaban at sabay silang tumilapon. "Sige na Ruka!" sigaw ni Natsume.

"P-pero Natsume!" Nalilitong sabi ni Ruka, hindi niya alam kung susundin ang utos ni Natsume o ang tulungan ito. Pero nang makitang dinaklot ng isang malaking lalaki si Mikan ay napatakbo siya rito at sinunggaban ang lalaki mula sa likuran. Nagulat ang lalaki kaya nawalan ito ng balance at natumba sila pareho sa lupa.

"Ruka-pyon!" sigaw ni Mikan. Nahintakutan siyang nakatingin rito nang pagtulungan ito ng mga kalaban. Agad siyang tumakbo rito at nagtangkang tumulong pero may kamay na biglang humawak sa kanya.

"Huh?"

"Checkmate Mikan-chan." Sabi ng nakangiting si Luna. Ngiti iyun ng tagumpay. Hawak-hawak ng mahigpit ni Luna ang kamay ni Mikan. Hindi nakapagsalita si Mikan sa pagkagulat.

"Mikan!" sigaw ni Narumi-sensei. Nagtangka itong lumapit pero pinigilan ito ng mga kalaban at ngayon ay nakatali na ito kasama si Shiki na nawalan ng malay at dumudugo ang kaliwang bahagi ng ulo nito. May kung anong bagay ang ipinalo sa ulo nito kaya agad itong nalugmok sa lupa.

"Shiki-san." Sambit ni Mikan, na namuo ang galit nang makita ang nangyari.

"Bitiwan mo siya!" sigaw ni Natsume, hinawakan ito ng mga Fukkitai sa magkabilang kamay kaya hindi ito makagalaw. "Aaaarrgghhh" malakas na ungol ni Natsume nang walang ano-ano ay isang matinding kirot ang sumagi sa katawan niya. Sigurado siyang may gumamit ng pain Alice sa kanya. Bumagsak sa lupa si Natsume at namimilipit sa sakit. "Aahhhhrgg"

"Natsume!" Nagtangkag lumapit si Mikan kay Natsume pero nakahawak sa kanya si Luna at ang mga Fukkitai. Napaiyak si Mikan. "Tama na!"

_Bakit?_

"Wala ka nang magagawa Natsume Hyuuga. Sa ayaw niyo man at sa gusto ay haharap kayo ngayon sa isang parusa." Sabi ni Luna. "Sige na dalhin niyo sila sa loob."

"Hamp!" ungol ni Mikan ng may panyong tumakip sa ilong niya. Masangsang ang amoy niyon at nahihilo siya. Nanlalambot ang mga tuhod niya at nanlalabo ang paningin niya. N-Natsume…sabi niya sa isip bago tuluyang nagdilim ang lahat sa kanya.

"Mikan!" sa nanlalabong paningin ni Natsume ay nakita niya nang bumagsak ang katawan ni Mikan sa lupa. Nawalan ito ng malay dahil sa kung anong itinakip sa ilong nito at agad itong kinarga ng isang Fukkitai. _Mikan!_ Nagpumiglas siya mula sa pagkakahawak ng mga Fukkitai sa kanya pero mahina na ang kanyang katawan, hindi na niya kakayanin pa ang mahabang labanan. Nakatali sina Narumi at Shiki, pati si Ruka ay hawak-hawak ng mga Fukkitai.

"Huwag ka nang magpumiglas, hindi ka rin naman makakatakas sa kondisyon mong iyan. Kahit sugatan ka na ay nagpumilit ka paring lumaban." Sabi ng Fukkitai na nakahawak sa kanya. Binigyan niya ito ng masamang tingin, kung magagamit niya lang ang alice niya ay kanina pa niya pinagsusunog ng buhay ang mga ito. Mikan, Mikan. Hindi niya mapapatawad ang mga ito kapag may nangyaring masama kay Mikan. _Damn! _Napamura sa isipan si Natsume, napakahina niya. Kung naging malakas lang siya, naitakas na niya sana si Mikan. _Mikan!_

**~~~(Samantala...)~~~**_  
_

"Magaling, magaling! Sa kahuli-hulian ay ako parin ang mananalo sa larong ito." sabi ng elementary school principal habang nakangiting nakadungaw sa labas ng bintana. Nanonood sa nangyaring kaguluhan sa labas. Alam niyang nasa mga kamay na ni Luna si Mikan. _Luna._ Hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin ito umaalis sa tabi niya. Kusa niya itong itinali sa isang pangako dahil alam niyang nasa kanya ang simpatya nito mula pa man noon. Malaya niya itong kinokontrol gamit ang emosyon nito. Isang Luna na walang kaibigan at kinatatakutan dahil sa klase ng alice nito. Madali niyang nakuha ang damdamin nito. Katulad ni Rei. Pero nakakapanghinayang dahil nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin para kay Rei. Isa pa naman ito sa magaling niyang tauhan. Wala na rin si Yuka, iyun ang hindi niya inaasahan. Ang plano ay sirain lang ang warphole, pero nadamay si Yuka at napatay ito. Pero habang nakatingin sa matapang na si Mikan, hindi pa huli. Mapapakinabangan pa niya ito. Nakita niya kung paano pinoprotektahan ng mga tao si Mikan, handang sumuway sa kanya para lang mailayo si Mikan sa mga kamay niya. Lalo na ang black cat na si Natsume. _Mga hangal!_

"Principal, Nahuli na ho nina Luna ang mga rebelding estudyante." Report sa kanya ng pinagkakatiwalaan niyang assistant.

"Ganoon ba?" mahinang sabi ng principal.

"At may nasagap po akong balita na nasa pangangalaga ng middle school principal ang high school principal na si principal Yukihira. Pero dahil nanghihina na ang middle school principal ay hindi na masyadong malakas ang barrier sa Hanahimeden. Pwede na natin silang sugurin ngayon din, dahil pinoprotektahan ng hanahimeden ang mga rebelding estudyante ay ikinukonsidera naming isang traidor ang middle school principal." Napangiti ang ESP sa balita ng assistant niya. Napaka-dedicated nito sa pagsisilbi sa kanya. Kakailanganin niya ang mga ganitong klasing tao.

"Gawin ninyo ang maibigan ninyo." Tanging sabi niya rito bago ito umalis. Wala siyang pakialam kung ano ang plano nitong gawin, ang concern niya ngayon ay ang maisakatuparan ang lahat. Nasa mga kamay na niya ang kailangan niya kaya wala nang oras para alalahanin pa ang ibang bagay. Kaytagal niyang hinintay ang pagkakataong ito, matagal-tagal rin siyang nagtitiis sa katawan niyang ito dahil sa traidor na si Yuka. Alam rin niya ang pagrerebelde ng mga clone niya sa kanya, at ngayon ay tahimik na kumikilos laban sa kanya. Kokontrolin niya ang buong akademya at isa-isa niyang sisirain ang lahat ng kanyang clone para hindi ito magiging sagabal sa iba pa niyang mga plano.

"Kawawang mga nilalang, sa haba-haba ng itinakbo niyo ay sa mga kamay ko parin kayo mahuhulog." Sabi ng ESP saka napapangiti.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	4. Chapter 4: The only strength

**~~~CHAPTER 4~~~**

"Kumusta na ang kalagayan ni Hii-sama?" tanong ni Kakitsubata sa mga nag-aalaga sa MSP.

"Nanghihina parin siya Kakitsubata-chan." Sagot nito sa kanya. Napatingin siya sa maputlang mukha na payapang nakapikit. Matanda na ang MSP, nanatili lang itong bata dahil sa longevity alice ng HSP. Pero sa loob ng katawan nito ay unti-unting itong narurupok at nawawalan ng lakas. Pati ang barrier na iniligay nito sa buong Hanahimeden at paaralan ay humihina narin, at alam niyang sa pagkakataong ito ay alam na ng ESP ang pagtulong ni Hii-sama sa mga batang nagrebelde laban sa ESP. Ano mang oras ay darating ang mga tauhan nito para magsimula ng gulo dito sa buong Hanahimeden, pero kailangan nilang protektahan ang MSP habang wala itong malay. Ngayon sila kailangan ng MSP.

_"Matagal-tagal na rin akong nabubuhay sa mundong ito." _naalala niyang sinabi ng MSP pagkatapos nitong ipinadala sa misyon ang dalawang dangerous ability member na sina Hayate at ang cute na bata na si Youchii.

Napatingin si Kakitsubata sa maliwanag na buwan sa langit. Sa lahat ng gabing nagdaan, kakaiba ang aura ng gabing ito. Nag-alala siya para sa kinabukasan ng buong paaralan.

"N-Nasaan ang MSP?" nagulat pa siya ng may magsalita sa likuran niya. Nalingunan niya si Principal Yukihira na nakasalampak sa sahig habang sapo-sapo ang dumudugong sugat nito sa tagiliran. Agad niya itong nilapitan at tinulungang makatayo para ibalik sa silid nito.

"Hindi ho kayo dapat na gumagalaw dahil sariwa pa ang sugat ninyo." Sabi niya ng mailagay na niya ito sa higaan nito. "Magdala kayo ng tubig at gamot dito dali!" utos niya sa mga kasama niya.

"Wala nang oras." Sabi nito na nagpumilit na tumayo. "Kailangang mapigilan ang ESP." _Nagdedeliryo ba ito?_ Tanong ni Kakitsubata sa sarili.

"Huwag ho kayong tumayo."

"Nasaan ang MSP?"

"Walang malay ang MSP, at nanghihina na siya ngayon kaya hayaan muna natin siyang makapagpahinga."

"Dalhin niyo ako sa kanya." _Ang tigas ng ulo ng taong ito._ Wala siyang nagawa kaya dinala niya ito sa silid ng MSP. Agad itong lumapit sa nakaratay na principal at hinawakan ang kamay nito. Biglang nagmulat ng mata ang MSP.

"Hii-sama!" sambit niya. Agad na napatingin ang MSP kay principal Yukihira.

"Yukihira-san." Sabi nito sa mahina at malumanay na tinig. "Ano na naman ang kailangan mo at ginising mo ako sa pananahimik ko?" tanong nito na nakangiti sa HSP.

"Hindi ito ang tamang panahon para sa pananahimik mo Himemiya-san." Sabi ng HSP. Nag-init ang ulo ni Kakitsubata sa kawalan ng respeto nito sa pakikipag-usap nito sa MSP.

"Huwag kang magsalita ng ganyan kay Hii-sama!" sigaw niya rito. Pero hindi siya nito pinansin. Kaya nanggagalaiti siya sa galit.

Ngiti lang ang itinugon ng MSP.

"Nagkakagulo pa ang lahat Himemiya-san, kailangan kanila. Kapag bumigay ka ngayon, ang paaralang maiiwan mo ay magiging masalimuot at madilim."

"Huwag ka sabing magsalita ng ganyan na para bang mawawala na sa amin ang MSP!" galit na sigaw ni Kakitsubata rito. Binigyan siya ng masamang tingin ng HSP kaya natahimik siya.

"Paano ka nakakasiguro na matutulungan ko sila Yukihira-san? Ito ang gulo na pinasok ng pamangkin mo, alam kong kaya niya itong lusutan." Tumingin ito sa kisame bago nagpatuloy. "Isang interisanting bata si Mikan, katulad siya ng kapatid mo, si Izumi-san na puno ng liwanag at pagmamahal sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya. Ngunit alam kong katulad rin siya ng ina niyang si Yuka-san, isang matapang na babae. Pero…" Huminto ito sandali at gumuhit sa mukha nito ang lungkot at pagsisisi. Nanibago si Yukihira at Kakitsubata sa ipinakitang emosyon nito. "Sa kasamaang palad, nauna siyang bumigay keysa sa akin. Pambihirang babae, masyado pa siyang bata para bumigay." Nagulat sila pareho sa sinabi ng MSP. "Kawawang Yuka."

"A-ano ang ibig mong sabihin Himemiya-san?" gulat na tanong ni Yukihira.

"Masyado kang mahina pagdating sa pagsagap ng balita Yukihira-san. Kunsabagay, katulad ko ay nanghihina ka na rin." Sabi nito na marahang napahagikgik ngunit ang tawa nito ay unti-unting nawala. "Ikinalulungkot kong wala na si Yuka-san." Parang lumindol sa lugar na iyun pagkarinig ni Yukihira sa sinabi ni Himemiya. Hindi siya makapaniwalang wala na si Yuka.

"Mikan!" bigla niyang naalala si Mikan, ano na kaya ang nangyari sa batang iyun. Ano kaya ang nararamdaman ngayon ni Mikan. Siya nalang ang natitirang kamag-anak nito.

Napangiti ang MSP sa reaksiyon ng HSP.

"Yan ang dahilan kaya hindi ako nagdalawang isip na tumugon sa pagtawag mo sa akin sa kadiliman Yukihira-san." Nakangiting sabi ng MSP. "Hindi ko magawang baliwalain ang sitwasyon ng lahat. Lalong lalo na ang kinagigiliwan mong pamangkin." Huminto ito at tumingin ng tuwid sa HSP. "Ano ang inaasahan mong gagawin ko Yukihira-san? Bilisan mo lang at pagod na ako. Mas masarap ang buhay sa kabila Yukihira-san. "

"Hii-sama." Mahinang sambit ni Kakitsubata. Ano ba ang pinag-sasabi ni Hii-sama? Isa ba itong premonition na ito ay mawawala na sa kanila ng tuluyan?

"Ngayong wala na si Yuka, may ilang bagay ang nagbago. Pero kakailanganin ko ang tulong mo Himemiya-san, sa ibang paraan." Naaaliw ang MSP sa determinasyong nakikita niya sa mga mata ng HSP. Para bang kayang kaya nitong suungin ang masalimuot na bagyo.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsume's promise

**~~~~~~CHAPTER 5~~~~~~~**

"Anong nangyari dito? Bakit nandito lahat ang estudyante ng high school division?" tanong ni Sakurano habang nakaalalay kay Subaru Imai.

"Mukhang nahuli tayo ng dating." Sabi ni Jinno-sensei. Nagtatago sila sa likod ng malaking puno kaya hindi sila nakikita ng mga kalaban. "Masama ito, nasa ilalim sila ng soul sucking alice."

"Ano? Ang soul sucking Alice ni Luna-san?"

"Ganun na nga. Makikita mula rito ang itim na marka sa leeg ng bawat isa sa kanila. Kaya hindi ako nagkakamali ng sapantaha." Napansin nga nila ang itim na marka sa leeg ng mga estudyante. Maaring kasalukuyang silang kinokontrol ni Luna.

"Mikan?" sambit ni Hotaru nang maalala ang kaibigan. Tuluyan kaya silang nakatakas kasama ang ina nitong si Yuka-san?

"Sakurano, magteleport uli tayo sa loob ng high school building kung saan nandoon ang warphole." Utos ni Jinno-sensei.

"Pero Jinno-sensei, maari hong delikado kung magpakita tayo doon. Kung ang warphole ang puntirya nina Yuka-san at ng mga kalaban, maaring may mga nagbabantay na sa lugar na iyun."

"Masyado kang madaldal. Hindi mo ba nakikita na lahat ng mga Fukkitai at ang mga estudyante ay nandito? Sigurado akong may malaking kaganapan ang naganap rito bago pa man tayo dumating. Kung ang lahat ng estudyante rito ay may marka ng alice ni Luna-san ay maaring nandito rin siya." Hindi na nagprotesta pa si Sakurano. Ginawa nalang niya ang nais nito, kaya nagteleport sila sa loob ng high school building.

"_Mikan, Mikan." Bulong ng isang boses mula sa kadiliman. Nagpalinga-linga si Mikan, pero isang walang hanggang kadiliman lang ang nakikita niya. "Mikan." Pamilyar sa kanya ang tinig na iyun._

"_Mama?" tawag niya. "Mikan, Patawad…" "Mama! Nasaan ka?" "Patawad…" unti-unting nawala sa kadiliman ang tinig, at nakaramdam ng takot si Mikan. Ayaw niyang mawala ang tinig nito, dahil natatakot siyang hindi na niya ito maririnig pa. "Mama! Huwag kang umalis! Huwag kang umalis!"_

Napamulat ng mata si Mikan at sumalubong sa kanya ang ilaw na nagmula sa liwanag ng magarang chandelier na nakasabit sa kisame. _Nasaan ako? _Iginala niya ang paningin, dahil nanlalabo pa iyun, ay hindi niya maaninag ng mabuti ang paligid. Biglang sumagi ang kirot sa ulo niya.

"M-Mikan?" napalingon siya sa mahinang boses sa tabi niya. Kahit nanlalabo ang paningin ay alam niya kung sino iyun.

"N-Natsume…" sambit niya sa pangalan nito. Sa nangingig na kamay ay inabot nito ang kamay niya. Basa sa dugo ang kamay nito. "Natsume, anong nangyari sayo?" nag-alala niyang tanong rito. Humigpit ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya at dinala iyun sa dibdib nito.

"D-di ba…sabi ko s-sayo…p-poprotektahan k-kita….? Ano man…ang mangyari… "

"Natsume…tama na." Pabulong niyang sabi rito. Ramdam niya ang init ng mga palad nito at ang mahinang tibok ng puso nito sa likod ng palad niya na nasa dibdib nito. Napaiyak siya. "Ayaw kong nahihirapan ka. Tama na."

"Huwag…kang...u-umiyak."

"Natsume…hindi ka aalis di ba?" tanong niya rito habang nakatingin sa mga mata nito na matamang nakatitig sa kanya. Titig na puno ng pagmamahal. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang emosyon na nagmumula sa mga matang iyun.

"H-hindi ako…aalis kung h-hindi rin lang kita… k-kasama. I-ikaw ang dahilan…kung bakit…k-kung bakit hindi ako…umalis ng paaralan…" Ngumiti si Mikan sa kabila ng pagluha niya.

"Alam ko iyun."

"K-kahit…ipagtulakan mo pa a-ako…dahil…dahil n-naiinis ka s-sa akin. Hindi ako...a-aalis." Sabi ni Natsume na maluha-luha ang mga mata.

"Mikan… sana… sana… makita pa kita… a-at makasamang tumanda…sana…dito ka na lang sa tabi ko…h-habang…buhay…nito…katulad nito…magkahawak kamay…"

"_Life-shortening type of Alice? Natsume, katulad rin sayo?"_

Naiyakap ni Mikan ang mga kamay ni Natsume na nakahawak sa kamay niya. Napapikit siya habang umiiyak. Hindi niya makayanan ang emosyon na dumadaloy sa kanya. Alam niyang mula iyun kay Natsume, at nasasaktan ito.

"Natsume."

"Ayaw kong…mawala ka…sa akin…dahil…d-dahil… mahal kita… Mikan." madamdaming sabi ni Natsume. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay nakita ni Mikan ang pagdaloy ng luha sa mga mata ni Natsume. Hindi na napigilan ni Mikan ang bugso ng damdamin at buong pagmamahal na niyakap niya ito. Kahit nahihirapan sila sa posisyon nila ay wala siyang pakialam. Masagana ring dumadaloy ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi, ang kaninang mahinang pag-iyak ngayon ay naging hagulgul. Gumanti rin ng yakap si Natsume, mas mahigpit na para bang ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa si Mikan.

"Mahal din kita…mahal din kita…" pabulong na sabi ni Mikan sa kabila ng hagulgul nito. Kung iba lang ang sitwasyon nila ngayon ay siguradong masayang masaya siya, pero may posibilidad sa sitwasyon nila ngayon na hindi na sila magkikita pa. Naghihirap ang kanyang kalooban sa isiping iyun. "Ayaw ko ring magkalayo tayo… gusto kong manatili sa tabi mo… gusto kong kasama kita sa paglaki…"

"Kahit…magkakalayo man tayo…h-hahanapin kita… pangako yan…"

"Naniniwala ako sayo… Natsume…ako din…ako din…"

"A-at hihintayin mo…ako… hihintayin mo ako…ano man ang mangyari… h-huwag na huwag kang susunod sa kanya…" hindi alam ni Mikan kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Natsume.

"Oras na ng parusa." Narinig nilang sabi ng ESP. Napayakap ng mahigpit si Mikan kay Natsume.

"Maghiwalay na kayong dalawa." Sabi ng Fukkitai na marahas na hinila ang parang papel na katawan ni Natsume.

"Arggh" ungol nito nang masaling ang sugat nito.

"Huwag!" sigaw ni Mikan na hindi bumibitaw kay Natsume. Mahigpit pa rin itong nakayakap.

_Hindi ko iibibigay si Natsume._ Natatakot siya na kapag nabitiwan niya ito ay tuluyan na itong mawawala sa kanya.

"Bitawan niyo siya! Mga hayop!" sigaw ni Ruka na dinambahan sa likod ang Fukkitai.

"Ruka-pyon!" nakita niyang tumilapon ang dalawa sa kabilang sulok. Bumagsak naman sa sahig si Natsume nang mabitiwan ng Fukkitai.

"Ano ba yan? Mga bata lang hindi niyo kayang pasunurin?" naiinis na sabi ng ESP. Nagsunuran ang ibang mga Fukkitai at pinagtulungang buhatin ang walang malay na si Ruka, at Natsume, nagtagumpay ang mga ito na paghiwalayin silang dalawa.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	6. Chapter 6: Comrade's loyalty

**~~~CHAPTER 6~~~**

"Sandali Tsubasa!" pigil ni Tono kay Tsubasa. Napahinto silang dalawa sa pagtakbo. Nasa labas na sila ng elementary building at kasalukuyang nagkakagulo ang lahat ng mga estudyante. Hindi nila alam kung bakit nandoon lahat ang mga estudyante, sa sitwasyon ngayon ng paaralan ay dapat nasa loob lang dapat ng building ang mga ito at hindi naglalakwatsa sa labas. Pero napansin nilang lahat sila ay mga high school student.

"Mukha yatang may hindi kanais-nais na nangyayari dito." sabi ni Tsubasa na nagtatago sa likod ng talahiban, nasa tabi niya si Tono.

"Hindi mo ba napapansin? Ang weirdo ng kilos nila, parang wala sila sa sarili."

"Hindi kaya nasa ilalim sila ng isang Alice?" napatiimbigang si Tsubasa. "Bakit kailangan silang magdamay ng iba?"

"Masama to, lahat ng ngayon ng estudyante ay kalaban na natin."

"Tsubasa-san!" napalingon silang dalawa sa tiling iyun. Nakita nila si Rui at ang mga meyimbro ng dangerous ability class. Napatayo sina Tono at Tsubasa at handa na sanang makipagbasagan ng mukha ang mga ito nang bigla pumagitna si Youchii.

"Youchii tumabi ka diyan." Matapang na sabi ni Tsubasa. Ano ang ginagawa nila dito? Bakit sila nandito? Kung ganoon…Nobara.

"Tsubasa baka!" maikling sabi ni Youchii na walang kaekspresyon-eskpresyon, kasalukuyang itong nasa malaki nitong anyo dahil kinakailangan ng sitwasyon.

"Ano ang ginagawa dito ng mga dangerous ability class?" kalmadong tanong ni Tono. "Di ba dapat isa kayo sa humahabol kay Yuka-san? Hindi ito ang tamang lugar kung saan kayo dapat na maghanap." Tumawa si Rui.

"Hindi na kami interesado kay Yuka-san at Shiki-san, at sa buong meyimbro ng "Z" organization. Iba na ngayon ang misyon namin." Sabi ni Rui na malayang pinapungay ang mga mata kay Tsubasa. Hindi naman iyun pinansin ng huli.

"Ano ang ibig niyong sabihin? Anong misyon?"

"Uhm…well… biglang nagbago ang ihip ng hangin. Binago iyun ng makulit na batang si Nobara-chan." Seryosong sabi ni Rui na nakatingin sa malayo, gulat naman sina Tono at Tsubasa. "Ngayon lang namin napagtanto kung anong klasing tao ang ESP at kung paano nito minamanipula ang buhay ni Persona, kung paano nito ginamit ang damdaming ng team leader namin."

"Ngayon niyo lang ba naisip yan? Marami na ang nangyari, marami na ang napinsala." Matigas na pahayag ni Tono.

"Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Mag-isa lang ang principal di ba?" napahinto ito sa pagsasalita at napa-isip. "Except sa dalawa niyang walang kwentang alagad na sina Luna-san at Goshima-san, at ang mga Fukkitai."

"Huwag mong baliwalain ang mga estudyanting yan." Sabi ni Tsubasa at itinuro ang grupo ng mga high school student.

"Alam na namin ang tungkol sa mga estudyanting yan. Hindi naman natin sila kailangang seryosohin, madali lang silang kontrolin."

"Natin?" nahihiwagaang tanong ni Tsubasa. Biglang tumawa si Rui.

"Hindi pa ba malinaw sa iyo ang intensiyon namin Tsubasa-kun?"

"Gusto niyong makipagtulungan sa amin? Tama ba ako?" matigas na tanong ni Tono.

"Tama!"

"Bakit?"

"Nasabi ko na sa inyo ang dahilan. Maaring hindi kapani-paniwala na bigla-biglang mag-iiba ng side ang dangerous ability class." Inuunat ni Rui ang mga kamay nito at pa-cute na ngumiti. "Paminsan minsan ay kailangan rin namin ng kaunting kalayaan at kaginhawaan. Di ba mas maganda yun Tsubasa-kun?"

"Katulad ng sinabi ni Rui-san, iba na ngayon ang misyon namin." Sabi ni Hayate. "Ang misyon namin ngayon ay protektahan si Persona mula sa ESP, yan ang kahilingan ni Nobara. Kahit nasa masamang kalagayan ngayon si Persona at Nobara, kailangan naming kumilos."

"Siguro ngayon alam na ng principal na tina-traidor niyo siya. At malamang pinapahanap na niya kayo ngayon." Sabi ni Tono.

"Wala na siyang magagawa. Hindi rin naman kami ang klase ng mga tao na madaling mahanap." Tumawa si Rui at biglang natahimik. "Wala nang kasiguraduan na maibabalik pa sa dati ang paaralang ito. Hindi natin alam kung ano ang mangyari pagkatapos nito." seryosong sabi ni Rui na biglang naging emotional.

"Tsak! Tumahimik ka nga, hindi bagay sayo ang maging emotional. Para kang palaka!" saway ni Tsubasa, ang totoo kahit siya ay ganoon din ang iniisip. Lahat yata ng bahagi ng buhay niya ay iginugol niya sa loob ng paaralang ito. Masasayang sandali man iyun o malungkot. Di yata't walang nagtatagal sa mundong ito. Nagulat siya ng biglang yumakap sa kanya si Rui.

"Aahh Tsubasa-kuuunn! Ang sakit mong magsalitaaaa!" Sabi nito sa malanding boses.

"Bitiwan mo nga ako!" nandidiring itinulak niya ito palayo, sa lakas ng pagkatulak niya ay napasubsob ito sa damuhan. Agad niyang pinagpag ang sarili.

"Ano ang plano ninyo ngayon?" tanong ni Tono.

"Kailangan namin si Mikan-chan, dahil siya lang ang may stealing alice na nagpapagaling sa taong infected sa curse alice ni Persona. Katulad nung ginawa niya noon sa Hanahimeden." Sagot ni Rui. Nagtiim ang bagang ni Tsubasa at Tono at binigyan ng nagbabalang tingin si Rui. Napansin naman iyun ng huli. "Teka! Huwag kayong mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Kailangan namin si Mikan para mapagaling si Nobara."

"Si Nobara?"

"Nagkaroon ng engkwentro sina Nobara at Persona, at sa kasamaang palad ay nawalan ng kontrol si Persona sa alice niya dahil mas pumaibabaw ang emosyon ni Persona, kaya nagamit niya ito kay Nobara. Sa ngayon nasa ligtas na lugar sila dahil pareho silang walang malay."

"Kung ganoon, wala na sa mga kamay ng ESP si Persona sa pagkakataong ito?"

"Ganoon na nga."

Napaisip sina Tono at Tsubasa bago nagsalita.

"Kung nag-iba ng side ang dangerous ability class, ibig sabihin ay mahina na ang depensa ng principal." Sabi ni Tono.

"Wala na tayong panahon para magdaldalan dito, kung meron na kayong plano, kumilos na tayo habang may pagkakataon pa." biglang sabi ni Yakumo na kanina pa tahimik at nakinig lang sa usapan.

"Kung ganoon, tayo na. Maging maingat lang tayo para hindi tayo makatawag ng pansin." Sabi ni Tono sa mga bagong kasamahan.

"Yakumo-san, gamitin mo ang alice mo para mas mapadali ang pagsulong natin, exciting to." Sabi ni Rui sa kasama nito. Tumango naman si Yakumo, at mula sa kung saan ay nagsilabasan ang mga insekto at nagsiliparan patungo sa mga walang kamalay-malay na mga estudyante. Biglang nag-panic sina Tono at Tsubasa, at nagkakagulo ang mga estudyante.

"Teka! Anong ginagawa mo? Papatayin mo ba ang lahat ng mga estudyante sa high school?" Natatarantang tanong ni Tsubasa.

"Relax Tsubasa-san, wala kang tiwala sa amin. Para kang hindi meyimbro ng dangerous ability class." Nanunuksong sabi ni Hayate.

"Hindi ako dating meyimbro ng dangerous class kaya hindi ko kabisado ang mga pag-uugali ninyo." Binigyan niya ng masamang tingin si Hayate.

"Tsubasa baka!" tanging komento ni Youchii.

"Wala ka na bang ibang sasabihin Youchii?" Napipikon na sabi ni Tsubasa rito.

"Manood ka nalang Tsubasa-san, kung gagamitin natin ang Alice mo, malamang mahihirapan ka lang, masyado silang marami para kontrolin ang anino nila." Sabi ni Rui. Tumahimik nalang si Tsubasa pero matalas parin ang pakiramdam. Wala parin siyang tiwala sa mga ito kahit sabihin pang mga kasamahan niya ito sa dangerous class at tumiwalag na ang mga ito mula sa mga kamay ng principal.

Habang nanonood sila sa mga pangyayari sa di kalayuan, isa-isa namang bumabagsak sa lupa ang mga estudyante dahil sa kagat ng mga insekto, ang iba ay nagtakbuhan pero hindi parin ito nakaligtas. Hirap na sa paggalaw ang iba.

"Anong nangyayari?" gulat na tanong ng isang estudyante.

"H-hindi ko maigalaw ang mga binti ko."

"Saan galing ang mga insekto?"

"A-ang katawan ko…."

May nagtilihan at may nagsitakbuhan.

"Anong nangyayari?" tanong ni Tsubasa.

"Ang ingay mo Tsubasa." Naiiritang sabi ni Tono sa kasama.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Tsubasa-kun, pansamantala lang silang hindi makakagalaw dahil sa kagat ng mga insekto ni Yakumo. Hindi nila maikilos ang katawan dahil sa pamamanhid. Kaya malaya tayong makakilos nang hindi hinahabol." Paliwanag ni Rui. Natahimik uli si Tsubasa.

"Sige na kumilos na tayo."

"Sandali!" tawag ni Tono. Bigla siyang tinigilan. May kung anong enerhiya na lumabas mula sa katawan niya. Ramdam niya ang Alice niya na lumalabas sa katawan niya. _Ano ito? Parang may ibang pwersa na gumagamit sa Alice ko._

"Ano iyun Tono?" tanong ni Tsubasa rito.

"H-ha? W-wala…wala... sige na, kumilos na tayo."

"Anong nangyayari? Saan galing ang mga insekto?" takang tanong ni Sakurano. Mula sa kung saan ay biglang nagsilabasan ang mga insekto at inatake ang mga estudyante na nasa ilalim parin ng alice ni Luna, kaya biglang nagkakagulo.

"Hhmm, mukhang may nakialam. Parang alam ko kung sino ang may pakana nito." Ang alice na to. Sigurado akong ang may-ari ng Alice na 'to ay miyembro ng dangerous ability class. Sabi ni Jinno-sensei sa sarili. Pero bakit? Bakit inataki nito ang mga estudyante? Di ba kasamahan ang mga ito ng ESP?

"Mabuti na siguro to, para mas malaya tayong makalapit sa high school building."

Sabi ni Sakurano nang may mapansin. "Teka, nasaan na yung dalawa nating kasama?" ngayon niya lang napansin, sila nalang palang tatlo ang natitira.

"Hindi sila sumama sa atin nung magteleport tayo dito." Sagot ni Hotaru.

"Kung ganoon, hinahanap nila ang mga kasamahan nila sa dangerous ability?"

"Sakurano, mukhang huli na tayo. Magteleport uli tayo sa loob ng high school building." Seryosong sabi ni Jinno-sensei. Tumango nalang si Sakurano kahit hindi niya alam kung ano ang binabalak nito. Ito ang matanda kaya siguradong mas alam nito kung ano ang dapat gawin, huwag lang silang ilagay sa alanganin nito. Mahina pa sa Subaru kaya medyo mahirap ding tumakbo ng tumakbo kung hindi nila aasahan ang teleportation alice niya. Pero sa pagkakataong ito ay ang alice muna niya ang maaasahan nila.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

_i was not supposed to upload this chapter...but i was so upset with my friends... so pinagdidiskitahan ko ang computer... ang nangyari...since tapos ko nang ginawa ang chapter 6... i decided to upload it nalang..._

_ang plano ko ay next week ko na i-aaupload pagkatapos ng proposal hearing ng project namin... pero nandito na eh... speaking of proposal hearing...kinakabahan na ako talaga...  
_


	7. Chapter 7: The power within

**~~~CHAPTER 7~~~**

"Salbahe ka…saan mo sila dinala?" galit na sabi ni Mikan sa ESP. Kaharap niya ito ngayon. Ngunit hindi ito nag-abalang sagutin ang tanong niya.

"Susunod ka sa lahat ng iuutos ko sayo Mikan. Hindi na sana tayo umabot sa ganito kung noon ka pa pumayag sa akin at hindi nagrebelde. Pero masyadong matigas ang ulo mo. Nagawa mo pang lumaban."

"Hinding hindi kita susundin." Matigas niyang sabi.

"Sige, at hindi mo na makikita pa ang pinakamamahal mong si Natsume." Sabi ng principal na may nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. Nag-alala rin si Mikan dahil sa sinabi nito, kung magmamatigas siya ay siguradong iyun nga ang mangyayari. Ang tanging pinanghahawakan niya lang ngayon ay ang pangako ni Natsume sa kanya. Hahanapin siya nito. At alam niyang gagawin iyun ni Natsume.

"Katulad na katulad ka ng ina mo noon. Pero, sisiguraduhin ko sa pagkakataong ito na susunod ka sa ano man ang ipapagawa ko sayo."

"_Ano man ang mangyari Mikan, huwag na huwag kang susunod sa kanya."_

"Hindi!" sigaw niya. "Hindi mo ako mapapasunod sa gusto mo!"

Kunot ang noong tinitigan siya nito.

"Matapang ka… pero wala kang magagawa laban sa akin."

Ngunit nagulantang silang lahat nang biglang may sumabog sa labas ng building, at kasabay ng mga sigawan ng mga estudyante.

"Anong nangyayari?" nahintatakutang tanong ni Luna.

"Tingan ninyo!" utos ng principal. Nagsilabasan naman ang mga Fukkitai kasama si Luna para alamin kung anong nangyayari. Dumungaw ang principal sa bintana saka napamura. Nagpalakd lakad ito sa loob ng silid at waring balisa. Alam ni Mikan na may nangyayari. Maya-maya ay biglang pumasok ang humihingal na Fukkitai.

"Anong nangyayari sa labas?" agad na tanong ng principal.

"Nahuli ho nila si Luna at ang iba kong kasamahan." Natarantang sagot ng Fukkitai, mababakas ang takot sa mukha nito. "At pinasabog ho nila ang gate sa labas."

"Sinong sila?"

"Ang high school principal at…at ang mga clone ninyo." Gulat ang principal na napatingin sa Fukkitai.

"Tawagin mo ang piloto, aalis tayo dito. Ngayon din!"

_Takot ang principal sa mga clone nito?_ Sabi ni Mikan sa sarili. _Kung ganun, mas malakas ang clone nito kesa rito?_ Nang makaalis ang Fukkitai ay binalingan siya nito at marahas na pinatayo.

"Sasama ka sa akin."

"Hindi! Hindi ako sasama sayo!" nagpumiglas siya.

"Wala ka nang magagawa, hawak na kita."

_Mama, papa, tulungan ninyo ako._

Hinila siya nito papunta sa pinto. Kailangang gumawa siya ng paraan para pigilan ito.

"_Ayaw kong mawala ka sa akin, gusto ko, dito ka lang sa tabi ko."_

"…_dahil… mahal kita Mikan."_

"_Si Yuka lamang ang tanging nakapagpigil sa plano ng ESP noon."_

"_May proteksyon ka nga laban sa Stealing alice ko, pero wala kang proteksyon laban sa Insertion alice ko."_

"_Ang damdamin na yan ay damdamin ng dalawang taong mahalaga sa akin na ginamit mo, sigurado ako, hindi nila gustong mamatay ka, dahil mabubuti silang tao."_

Wala sa sariling napahawak si Mikan sa bato na ginawa niyang kwentas. Palihim na ibinigay iyun sa kanya ni Tono-senpai. Ang bato na iyun ay ang alice stone ni Persona na nakuha niya mula sa Hanahimeden, hindi man sinabi ng mga ito kung paano niya nakuha iyun.

_Mama, papa, bigyan niyo ho ako ng lakas. _Kailangang maipigilan ang ESP.

"Hindi ka aalis!" inipon lahat ni Mikan ang kanyang lakas at pikit-matang dinamba niya ang principal. _Kailangan… kailangang mapigilan…ang ESP._

Nagulat naman ang principal at hindi niya inaasahan ang sunod na ginawa ni Mikan.

_Nagbalak na naman siyang gamitin ang insertion alice? Hangal._ Sabi ng ESP sa isip nito. Natumba sila pareho sa sahig.

"Gagamitin mo ang insertion Alice mo sa akin? Katulad nung ginawa ng mama mo noon?" tumawa ito. "Nakalimutan mo na bang minsan na akong nagkamali, at ngayon natuto na ako."

"Kahit kailan hindi ka natuto." Nakayukong sabi ni Mikan. Napamulagat ang ESP.

"Anong-" May kung anong liwanag na nagmumula kay Mikan, at walang ano-ano ay nailigay nito ang bato sa katawan niya. _Hindi! Paanong-_

"Nakalimutan mo na ba ang aking ama?" makahulugang sabi ni Mikan.

_Nullification Alice?_ Nakalimutan niya. Ngayon, naulit na naman ang nangyari noon. Kaya hindi nagawang pigilan ng kanyang protecting alice ang insertion alice dahil ginamit ni Mikan ang nullifying alice para pigilan iyun.

"Simula ngayon, hindi mo na magagamit ang alice mo kahit kailan. Yan ang magiging parusa ko sayo dahil sa pananakit mo sa mga taong mahalaga sa akin." Matigas na sabi ni Mikan. Iniligay niya ang kamay sa dibdib ng principal na hindi nakagalaw.

"A-anong gagawin mo?" nahintakutang tanong ng principal, nagsimula na itong makakaramdam ng sakit epekto ng batong iniligay nito sa katawan niya. Hindi siya kompatable sa bato. Sakit na hindi niya maintindihan. Kakaiba ang sakit na ito kesa noon. Parang pinipiga ang buo niyang katawan. Nagulat siya nang kinuha ni Mikan ang alice niya mula sa katawan niya.

"Huwag! Ibalik mo yan…argghh!" namimilipit ang principal sa hindi maintindihang sakit sa loob ng katawan niya. Nagsimulang kumalat ang matim na marka sa kanyang katawan.

_Ang curse Alice? _Nahintakutang sabi ng principal sa kanyang sarili. _Hindi!_

Tumayo si Mikan, hawak-hawak ang Alice stone na kinuha niya mula sa katawan ng principal. Umaagos ang luha sa pisngi niya.

"Mula ngayon, hindi mo na ito magagamit." Marahan niyang sabi rito.

"H-Huwag…"

"Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi kita papatayin. Hindi ko kailangang dungisan ang mga kamay ko sa maitim mong dugo."

"W-walanghiya ka…i-isa ka lang bubuwit." Sabi nito sa kabila ng kondisyon nito. Hindi niya ito pinansin.

"Mikan-chan!" sigaw ng isang tinig mula sa likuran ni Mikan. Napalingon si Mikan at nakita niya ang mga kaibigan niya, pati na ang HSP, lahat sila. _Nandito silang lahat? Ligtas sila…salamat…salamat…_ sabi niya bago nagdilim sa kanya ang lahat.

"Mikan!" ang huli niyang narinig. Napangiti siya, _tapos na ba?_


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell in her dream

**~~~CHAPTER 8~~~**

"Hii-sama…" mangiyak-ngiyak na sambit ni Kakitsubata sa nakapikit na principal.

"Mawawala na ba si Hii-sama sa atin?" tanong ng kasama niya.

"Hindi. Huwag ka ngang mag-isip ng ganyan." Kontra naman nung isa. Nagamit na ng principal ang lahat ng lakas nito para protektahan ang lahat.

"Himemiya-san, salamat." Marahang sabi ni Yukihira-san sa payapang nakahimlay na principal. Ginagap nito ang mga kamay ng MSP. "Hindi na kita gigisingin, alam kung ayaw mo na rin namang bumalik. Sana, makakita ka ng kapayapaan kung nasaan ka man ngayon, at utang namin sayo ang buhay ng buong Alice Academy. Maraming salamat." Yumukod ang HSP tanda ng pasasalamat nito sa MSP.

Wala na nga ang MSP. Pagkatapos nitong gamitin ang buong lakas nito para protektahan ang mga bata mula sa alice ni Luna-san, at ni Yakumo. Pero alam niyang nahirapan itong protektahan si Mikan, biglang-bigla ay mas lumakas ang nullifying alice ni Mikan dahil sa bugso ng damdamin nito, kaya pinipigilan nito ang barrier ng MSP. Kailangan nitong kumuha ng lakas mula sa amplifying alice ni Tono para lalong lumakas iyun. Nagtagumpay ang MSP, pero pagkatapos ay nanghihina ito at walang malay na bumagsak sa sahig. Kahit sa kamatayan ay hindi nito itinago ang kasayahan nito, dahil may gumuhit na ngiti sa maputlang labi nito sa payapa nitong mukha.

"_Nasaan ako? Bakit nandito ulit ako." Takot na sabi ni Mikan, nasa madilim na lugar na naman siya. Nagpalinga-linga siya, pero wala siyang makita kahit katiting na liwanag. _

"_Mikan…Mikan…" Napamulagat si Mikan. _Natsume? _Maya-maya ay biglang lumitaw ang imahe ni Natsume sa kadiliman, napapaligiran ito ng kakaibang liwanag._

"_Natsume? Ano ang ginagawa mo rito? Bakit ka nandito?" nagtataka niyang tanong rito. Hindi siya nito sinagot. Ngumiti ito at marahang lumapit sa kanya hanggang sa ilang dangkal nalang ang agawat nila. "Natsume, salamat at ligtas ka." Sabi niya sa marahan at basag na boses. Hindi pa rin ito sumagot, masuyo lang siya nitong tinitigan. Ramdam niya ang init ni Natsume. _Buhay si Natsume. _Sabi niya sa isip. "Ano ang ginawa nila sayo Natsume? Sinaktan ka ba nila?" wala naman itong mga pasa, katulad parin ng dati ang mukha nito, pero sa pagkakataong ito ay maamo ang mukha nito kaya nanibago siya, ang Natsume na lagi niyang nakikita noon ay ang Natsume na mabangis ang mukha at laging nakasimangot sa kanya. Ah, kaysarap balikan ng mga sandaling iyun._

_Hindi pa rin ito sumagot. Nagtataka siya sa ikinikilos nito. Marahan nitong ini-angat ang kamay nito at hinawakan ang ilalim ng baba niya, dahan-dahang bumaba ang mukha nito at walang babalang hinalikan siya sa labi. Marahan iyun, masuyo, mainit, at puno ng pagmamahal. Nagulat siya sa ginawa nito kaya namilog ang kanyang mga mata. Mag-poprotesta pa sana siya nang mahigpit nitong hinawakan ang kamay niya na para bang may gusto itong sasabihin na hindi nito masabi. Puno ng emosyon at pagmamahal ang halik nito kaya tumahimik nalang siya. Unang pagkakataong niyang hinalikan ng lalaki, at sa mga labi pa, pero hindi siya magpoprotesta dahil nagmula iyun kay Natsume. Pumikit siya._

_Humiwalay ito sa kanya. Dumilat siya at nakita niya ang Natsume na malungkot na nakangiti sa kanya. "Natsume bakit?" lalapitan sana niya ito pero, hindi niya maigalaw ang mga paa. "Natsume?" naguguluhan siya sa mga pangyayari. _Ano ang nangyayari? Ano ito?

"_Mikan…" narinig niya ang boses ni Natsume kahit hindi naman ito nagsasalita. Ginagamit ba nito ang telepathy alice? "Paulit-ulit kong sasabihin sayo na mahal kita…mawala ka man sa ala-ala ko, mananatili ka parin sa puso ko habang buhay. Tandaan mo iyan." Ngayon lang niya napansin, malungkot ang mga mata ni Natsume. Napakalungkot. _

"_Natsume, ano ang ibig mong sabihin? Magsalita ka, ano ang nangyayari sayo?" naguguluhan niyang sabi, hindi na ito sumagot. Malungkot lang itong ngumiti. Nakapamulsa itong tumalikod at naglakad palayo._

"_Sandali, huwag kang umalis." Hahabulin pa sana niya ito ngunit hindi niya maigalaw ang mga paa. Biglang tumigil si Natsume sa paglakad._

"_Ba-ka… hindi ako aalis." Sabi nito na hindi lumilingon sa kanya at ang mga kamay ay nasa bulsa nito, saka nagpatuloy sa paglakad hanggang sa maglaho ito._

"Natsume!" napabalikwas ng bangon si Mikan. Humihingal ito at pawisan. _Panaginip? Isang masamang panaginip. Hindi aalis si Natsume._

"Hay naku, salamat naman at gising na siya." Napalingon si Mikan sa nagsalita, nakita niya sina Sumire at ang iba pa niyang kaibigan.

"Mikan." Sabi ni Hotaru na lumapit sa kanya.

"Hotaru, ligtas ka." Nagsunuran naman ang iba niyang kaibigan rito at pinaliligiran siya sa kama. Masaya siya dahil ligtas silang lahat. "Ligtas kayong lahat." Mangiyak-ngiyak niyang sabi sa mga ito.

"Oo naman no, kahit ilang oras din kaming nakulong sa mabahong lugar na iyun." Sabi ni Sumire na nakaingos ang ilong.

"Kumusta na ang pakiramdam mo Mikan? Dalawang araw kang hindi nagising." tanong ni Hotaru.

"Okay na ako. Salamat sa pag-alala Hotaru, at sa inyong lahat." Walang sigla niyang sabi sa mga ito. Binabagabag parin siya ng panaginip niya kanina.

"_Mawala ka man sa ala-ala ko, mananatili ka parin sa puso ko. Tandaan mo yan." _Malinaw pa rin sa isip niya ang sinabi nito sa panaginip niya. _Ano kaya ang ibig sabihin ni Natsume?_ Ngunit bigla siyang namula nang maisip ang halik. _E-eh? Ang halik na iyun, parang totoo. _Wala sa sariling nahawakan niya ang labi niya.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Umuusok parin ang baka gun ni Hotaru nang tigilan niya si Mikan. Puro bukol ang ulo ni Mikan ng matamaan ng baka gun ni Hotaru, pero dahil sa panaginip ay baliwala sa kanya ang sakit.

"Para kang tanga." Walang ka-emo-emosyong sabi ni Hotaru.

"P-pasensiya na, Hotaru."

Nagulat naman ang lahat sa naging tugon ni Mikan. Hindi naman sa nagulat sila dahil humingi ito ng pasensiya, pero ibang Mikan na ang kaharap nila ngayon.

"Aba! Naninibago kami sayo Mikan, hindi ka maingay ngayon. Dapat ikaw ang kauna-unahang mag-iingay diyan dahil ligtas tayong lahat." Sabi ni Sumire.

"Yan ba ang epekto sayo ng mga naganap ha, Mikan?" napalingon silang lahat sa may pinto at nakita nila si Narumi. May benda ito sa ulo at nakaplaster ang kaliwang braso nito. Gumuhit ang tuwa sa mga mukha ng mga bata nang makita ang guro at nag-uunahan ang mga ito sa pagyakap. Kaliwa't kanan naman ang aray ng guro nang masaling ng mga ito ang sugat niya.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Ha-ha, Kumusta!" sabi ng guro na apologetic na ngumiti. Nang matapos sa pagbatian ang mga ito ay binalingan ni Narumi si Mikan. Alalang-alala ang mukha ni Mikan habang nakatingin sa ulo niya at braso.

"Narumi-sensei." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi niya rito.

"Naku Mikan, wala ito. Kunting galos lang ito. Bukas na bukas din ay makakapag-jogging na ako." Tumatawang sabi ng guro. Pero alam niyang hindi sapat iyun para pakalmahin si Mikan, alam nitong hindi okay ang lahat pagkatapos ng mga nangyari.

Nagulat siya nang bigla itong lumundag sa kama at yumakap sa kanya habang umiiyak.

"Narumi-sensei… Patawad!"

"Ano ang sinasabi mo riyan? Wala kang naging kasalanan. Hindi natin inaasahan ang mga pangyayari."

"Mikan."

"Hindi mo kasalanan ang lahat Mikan, wala ibang dapat sisihin kundi ang ESP." sabi ni Inchou.

"P-pero..."

"Tumigil ka na nga diyan sa kadadrama mo. Tapos na ang lahat. O heto." Sabi ni Hotaru at ibinigay sa kanya ang isang orange. "Kainin mo yan para tuluyang bumalik ang lakas mo."

"Si Natsume? Kumusta na si Natsume?" biglang niyang tanong sa mga ito. Napansin niyang parang natigilan ang mga ito at palihim na nagtinginan. "Hotaru? Perm? Narumi-sensei?" walang sumagot. Kinabahan tuloy si Mikan kaya nailagay niya sa kama ang binabalatang prutas.

"P-pag-uusapan natin ang tungkol diyan Mikan kapag magaling ka na. M-may mga bagay kasi na komplikado, kaya magpagaling ka muna. Okay?" sabi ni Narumi na pilit ang ngiti. "Sige na mga bata, bumalik na kayo sa silid ninyo. Kailangan nang magpahinga ni Mikan." Tahimik naman na nagsilabasan ang mga kaibigan niya. Parang may kung anong tensyon sa paligid.

"H-Hotaru?"

"Huwag matigas ang ulo Mikan." Sagot ni Hotaru. Kumuha ito ng isang apple, kumagat muna ito bago lumabas ng pinto. Naiwang nakatitig sa dahon ng pinto si Mikan, maraming mga bagay ang bumabagabag si isipan niya ngayon.

"Natsume, sana'y ligtas ka." Peping dalangin niya.

**~~~(TO BE CONTINUED)~~~**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorrow and Sadness

**~~~CHAPTER 9~~~**

Tapos na ang bagyo, pero ang gulo na hatid niyon ay nanatili parin sa loob ng paaralan, pati sa puso ng mga estudyante at guro. Maraming nagbago, at ang dating paaralan na puno ng halakhak at tudyuhan ay walang pinag-kaiba sa abandonadong lugar. Tahimik. Waring ang lahat ay nagpakiramdaman, naghihintay sa maaring mangyari o desisyon ng kinauukulan. Ang mga taong pinanggalingan ng bagyong iyun ay nahaharap sa isang malaking kaparusahan. Hindi sa paaralan kundi sa ilalim ng totoong batas. Alam na ng mga tao sa labas ang nangyaring kaguluhan sa loob ng paaralan, kaya napasugod ang mga magulang ng mga estudyante doon para alamin kung anong nangyari sa matagal nilang hindi nakita na mga anak. Ilang araw ring nagkakagulo ang mga magulang na nagpumilit na makita ang mga anak nila. Pilit naman na pinakakalma ni principal Yukihira ang sitwasyon. Dahil siya nalang ang natitirang namumuno sa paaralang iyun, ay hindi naging madali sa kanya ang lahat. Lalo pa at wala na ang Hanahimeden na nagpoprotekta sa buong paaralan. Gusto na niyang makita ang nag-iisang pamangkin para kausapin pero may mga bagay siya na dapit ayusin muna bago niya ito haharapin. Alam niyang hindi madali ang pinag-daanan ni Mikan. Kung sino man ang mas nasasaktan sa mga pangyayari ay si Mikan iyun. Siya nalang ang natitirang kamag-anak nito, kaya kailangan niyang gumawa ng desisyon bago pa masaktan ang damdamin ni Mikan.

Nailibing na ang dalawang tao na nagbuhis ng buhay sa bagyong iyun. Sina Yuka, at Himemiya. Katabing inilibing ang abo ni Yuka sa kasintahan nitong si Izumi, na matagal nang namayapa, labin-dalawang taong na ang nakakaraan. Si Himemiya ay inilibing sa hardin ng Hanahimeden, pagsunod sa kahilingan nito noon. Nakiramay naman ang lahat kay Mikan, na isang araw na hindi tumigil sa pag-iyak dahil sa pagguho ng isang bahagi ng kanyang pangarap. Pero, kahit papaano ay masaya siya dahil kahit nasaan man ngayon ang mga magulang niya, alam niyang masaya rin ang mga ito dahil sa wakas ay magkasama na ang mga ito. Hindi na malulungkot ang kanyang ina, hindi na ito maghihirap pa.

_Nasaan man kayo, sigurado akong masaya kayo sa piling ng isa't isa. At huwag na huwag kayong mag-alala sa akin, kaya ko ang sarili ko… Balang-araw, magkakasama rin tayong tatlo. Pero, naintindihan ko na kailangan ninyong mauna sa akin. _Napangiti si Mikan sa naisip, atleats gumaan ng kaunti ang pakiramdam niya.

_Hindi parin ako nag-iisa._

Habang hinihintay ng mga estudyante at guro ang desisyon ng mga kinauukulan ay nagpatuloy sila sa dating gawi, tahimik parin na pumapasok ang mga estudyante na parang walang nangyari. Pero, iba na ang ihip ng hangin. Ang Mikan na dating maingay tuwing umaga ay naging tahimik. Naging tulala minsan. Kaya nag-alala ang lahat sa kondisyon nito, namiss na nila ang dating Mikan na laging may taglay na ngiti sa mga labi. Ang maingay at masayahing si Mikan. Hindi pa nito nakikita si Natsume. Pati si Ruka-pyon ay hindi parin pumapasok sa klase. Walang gustong magsabi sa kanya kung nasaan ang mga ito. Kahit magaling na siya ay laging iniiwas ni Narumi-sensei ang isyu tungkol doon. Ang sabi ng mga ito ay ayaw nilang dagdagan ang bigat ng kanyang kalooban dahil kalilibing lang ng kanyang ina. Alam ni Mikan, ano man iyun na pilit nilang tinatago sa kanya ay isang hindi magandang balita. Kaya tiniis ni Mikan na maghintay. Darating din si Natsume, iyun ang klasing tao na hindi pumapasok sa klase. Papasok din si Natsume sa pinto ng silid na iyun at iinisin na naman siya.

"Mikan." Napalingon si Mikan sa pinto ng kanyang silid. Nakita niya si Hotaru na naka damit pantulog. "Tulala ka na naman, at hindi ka parin nakapagpalit ng pantulog na damit."

Napatingin si Mikan sa sarili. Hindi pa nga siya nakapagapalit. Naging malilimutin na siya nitong mga nakaraang araw. Kumilos siya para magbihis. Umupo naman si Hotaru sa kama ni Mikan. Pagkatapos magbihis ay dumungaw uli ito sa labas ng bintana. Madilim na ang paligid.

"Sinong tinitingnan mo diyan?" nagulat pa siya nang magsalita si Hotaru sa tabi niya.

"W-wala."

"Ito ba ang pinagkakaabalahan mo kapag nandito ka sa silid mo?"

"H-Hotaru…"

"Mikan, lahat kami ay nag-alala sa'yo. Ilang araw kanang ganito. Hindi ikaw ang Mikan na kilala ko. Iba ang Mikan na kilala ko noon, masayahin at kahit anong bagyo ang dumating sa buhay ay laging may taglay na ngiti." Hindi nakapagsalita si Mikan. "Sabi ni Narumi-sensei, ang kahilingan mo na makita si Natsume ay mapagbigyan na niya sa susunod na linggo. Kaya ihanda mo na ang sarili mo." Natigilan si Mikan, unti-unting umahon ang tuwa sa kanyang dibdib kahit hindi parin niya mapigilang mag-alala. Tumalikod na si Hotaru ngunit tinawag niya ito.

"Hotaru! Patawad. Huwag kang mag-alala, pipilitin kong bumalik sa dati." Pilit ang ngiting sumilay sa labi niya. Tinitigan siya ni Hotaru, at may isang bahagi ng isip ni Hotaru ang nakakaintindi sa ngiti nito kahit pilit lang. _Natsume, ikaw ang dahilan niyan._

"Huwag mong sabihn, gawin mo." Sabi nito saka tumalikod at lumabas ng pinto ng kanyang silid.


	10. Chapter 10: No Regrets

**~~~CHAPTER 10~~~**

"Magandang umaga!" masiglang bati ni Mikan, nagulat ang lahat sa kakaibang Mikan na sumalubong sa kanila ng umagang iyun, except si Hotaru na inaasahan nang mangyari iyun. Pati si Narumi ay nagulat din.

"Mikan." Nagtatakang sabi ni Inchou.

"Okay na kaya siya?" narinig ni Inchou na bulong ng kaklase nila. "Okay na siguro siya, kita mo naman, nag-iingay na."

"Alam na ba niya ang tungkol kay Natsume?" tanong nung isa. Hindi iyun nakaligtas sa matalas na pandinig ni Mikan. Pero bago pa ito may masabi ay lumapit na si Inchou dito.

"Mikan, mukhang ang sigla nating ngayon ah." Gumanti ng ngiti si Mikan sa kanya.

"Ah-eh, ano kasi…" Hindi na niya naituloy ang iba pang sasabihin nang pinalo siya ni Sumire sa batok. "Argh!"

"Grr… nakakainis ka talaga. Pinapag-alala mo pa kami nitong mga nakaraang araw. Ano ba ang nangyayari sayo ha? Huwag mong sabihin na umaandar na naman yang pagiging estupida mo?" nakapameywang na sermon nito kay Mikan.

"Permy…" pigil ni Inchou dito, nagtangka na naman itong paluin si Mikan. Mangiyak-ngiyak naman na napatingin si Mikan kay Sumire. _Nakakatakot niyang tingnan._

"Tama ka Mikan-chan, Nakakatakot nga kapag ganyan ang ugali ni Permy." Sabi ni kokoroyomi na lumapit sa kanya, nabasa pala nito ang iniisip niya. "Pero alam mo bang hindi siya nakatulog dahil sa pag-alala niya sayo? Isa siya sa mga nagbabantay sayo noong nasa hospital ka. Tapos may paiyak-iyak pa siyang nalalaman. Nakakadiri nga dahil hindi bagay sa kanya." Pambubulgar ni Koko rito. Napatingin naman si Mikan kay Sumire na nagpupumiglas sa pagkakahawak kay Inchou.

"S-Sumire…"

"Koko, malalagot ka talaga sa akin." Nag-aapoy ang mga mata na banta ni Sumire, at bago pa man makawala ito kay Inchou ay nagtatakbo na si Koko. Binitiwan ni Inchou si Sumire kaya hinabol ng huli ang pobreng si Koko. Napatingin nalang si Mikan sa mga ito na naghahabulan. Labis niya palang pinag-alala ang lahat dahil sa mga ikinikilos niya. Kailangan niyang pasiglahin ang sarili niya para hindi na mag-alala sa kanya ang mga tao sa paligid niya.

Napatingin siya sa upuan kung saan katabi niya sana sina Natsume at Ruka-pyon. Puro bakante iyun at siya nalang mag-isa ang uupo doon. Iwinaglit niya sa isipan ang bagay na iyun, ayaw niyang sirain ang umagang iyun dahil lamang sa pag-alala niya kay Natsume at Ruka-pyon. Makikita rin naman niya ang mga ito, sabi ni Narumi-sensei. Tiningnan niya si Hotaru na mag-isa sa upuan nito. Kinuha niya ang bag niya at lumapit dito. Pasasaan ba't biglang susulpot ang dalawang iyun at iinisin na naman siya. Napangiti siya sa isiping iyun.

"Hotaru, tabi tayo." Nakangiting sabi niya rito. Sinulyapan lang siya nito at ibinalik ang pansin sa binabasa nitong libro.

"Bakit, wala bang pang-upo ang upuan mo." Seryosong sabi nito. Pero hindi niya pinansin ang sinabi nito at tumabi parin siya rito, ito pa rin ang dating Hotaru, at sanay na siya doon. "Umalis ka nga riyan, bumalik ka sa upuan mo. Masyado kang magulo kapag nagbabasa ako."

"Hotaru naman eh. Malungkot doon dahil ako lang mag-isa. Dito lang ako." Sabi niya saka nangalumbaba.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Tumba si Mikan.

"Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo." Sabi nitong ibinalik ang umuusok na baka gun sa lalagyan nito saka ibinalik ang pansin sa libro.

"Ang lupit mo talaga sa akin Hotaru." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Mikan habang hinihimas ang ulo na natamaan ng baka gun nito. May bukol pa yata doon.

"Mikan-chan, sama ka sa amin, punta tayo ng Central Town!" napalingon si Mikan sa mga kaibigan niya na sina Nonoko.

"Central Town? Di ba sarado na ang Central Town ngayon?" tanong ni Hotaru na katabi ni Mikan.

"Ha? Bakit naman?"

"Pansamantalang isinara dahil sa…" hindi itinuloy ni Hotaru ang iba pang sasabihin. Kapag nabanggit na naman ang tungkol doon, magiging tulala na naman si Mikan.

Waring naintindihan naman nina Nonoko ang ibig sabihin ni Hotaru.

"Ganun ba, sayang. Sige Mikan-chan, kapag nagbukas uli ang Central Town, sasama ka sa amin ha?" kahit dismayado ay pilit ang ngiting sabi nina Nonoko.

"Oo ba. Namiss ko rin ang Central Town." Magiliw niyang sagot sa mga ito. Abot tainga ang ngiti.

"Huwag mong pilitin kung hindi mo kaya." Maya-maya'y sabi ni Hotaru nang makaalis na sina Nonoko, ibinalik nito ang pansin sa libro nito.

"H-Hotaru."

"Ang mga ngiti na yan. Hindi ko sinabi sayong pilitin mo. Huwag mong gawin kung hindi mo pa kaya. Maghihilom rin iyan." Seryosong sabi nito. Nagnining-ning sa luha ang mga mata ni Mikan. Napayakap si Mikan rito at naibuhos niya ang lahat ng emosyon niya, lahat ng mga pag-alala niya kina Natsume at Ruka. Tahimik siyang umiiyak sa balikat nito. Sabik na sabik na siyang makita si Natsume at kumustahin ang kalagayan nito.

"Salbaheng Natsume na iyun, lage niya akong pinag-alalang ganito. Lagot siya sa akin kapag nakita ko siya." Pinahid ni Mikan ang luha sa pisngi niya. Hindi nagsalita si Hotaru. Kahit ang mga mata ay nasa binabasa nito, pero ang atensyon nito ay kay Mikan. Pinakikiramdaman nito ang kaibigan nito. Alam niya ang totoong damdamin ni Mikan kay Natsume, at alam rin niya ang totoong damdamin ni Natsume para kay Mikan. Pero, alam niyang tuluyan nang magbabago si Mikan kapag nakita na nito si Natsume.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Bulilit!" agad na kinarga ni Tsubasa si Mikan pagkapasok nito sa pinto ng silid ng special ability class.

"Mikan!" sunod ni Mesaki.

"Tsubasa –senpai, Mesaki-senpai." Sambit niya rito habang nasa mga bisig siya ni Tsubasa.

"Ano na naman ang pinag-gagawa mo? Balita ko malungkutin ka ngayon. Ano na namang drama yan ha?" ginulo nito ang buhok niya.

"Wala Tsubasa-senpai, nanibago lang ako."

"Salamat naman at tapos na rin ang gulong nilikha ni- Aray!" hiyaw ni Tsubasa nang lumipad ang isang libro sa ulo nito na ibinato ni Mesaki. Binigyan siya ng masamang tingin nito.

"Masyado kang madaldal."

"Ano ang ginagawa mo dito Tsubasa-senpai, di ba dapat kasama mo sina Hayate?" tanong ni Mikan. Nagkatinginan naman sina Tsubasa at Mesaki.

"Ayaw mo na ba akong makita Mikan? Syempre, mas komportable ako kapag kasama ko kayo."

Sabi nito na ginulo uli ang buhok niya. Masaya si Mikan dahil bumalik na ang dating Special ability class at ligtas ang mga ito. Pero siya lang yata ang naiwan ang sarili sa kung saan. Parang may kung anong nawala sa kanya, parang lahat ay nagbago. Hindi rin niya alam kung anong nangyayari sa kanya. Ngunit alam niyang maibabalik rin ang lahat sa dati kapag nakita na niya si Natsume at malaman niyang nasa mabuting kalagayan ito.

"H-hindi naman sa ganun Tsubasa-senpai." Ipinatong siya nito sa ibabaw ng mesa. "Syempre mas gusto kong nandito ka, pero baka kasi… baka kasi…" napatigil siya nang may tumapik sa balikat niya. Nakita niya si Youchii na malungkot na nakangiti sa kanya. Kasalukuyang itong nasa malaking anyo kaya nakadungaw ito sa kanya at nakatingala siya rito.

"Piggyback Mikan."

"Eh?" biglang nangunyapit si Youchii sa leeg niya, at dahil sa laki nito ay para lang siyang sinasakal nito. "Youchii, ang bigat mo!"

"Magpaliit ka muna Youchii bago ka sumakay sa likod ni Mikan, hindi ka kakayanin ni Mikan kapag ganyan ka kalaki." Sabi ni Tsubasa na naaaliw habang nakatingin sa dalawa. Waring nakaintindi naman si Youchii at biglang lumiit ang anyo nito.

"Mikan-chan…" sabi nito. Kinarga naman ni Mikan si Youchii na cute na cute na nagpapalag sa mga braso niya.

"Bakit nga pala nandito si Youchii, ngayon ko lang siya nakita dito sa special ability class." Tanong niya kina Tsubasa at Mesaki.

"Kanina pa yan dito at hinahanap ka, alam niyang nandito ka sa mga oras nito kaya hinihintay ka talaga niya." Sagot ni Mesaki na may karga-kargang mga libro.

"Mikan, punta Natsume." Biglang sabi ni Youchii, natigilan naman si Mikan sa sinabi ni Youchii. _Kung ganun hindi pa rin nakikita ni Youchii si Natsume?_ "Punta Natsume." Sabi nito na malungkot ang mukha. Hindi nakapagsalita si Mikan. Hindi niya alam kung paano tutugun sa kahilingan ni Youchii, maski siya ay hindi alam kung saan pupuntahan si Natsume dahil hindi niya alam kung nasaan ito.

Apologetic naman na napangiti si Tsubasa.

"Ah Mikan, halika tulungan mo kaming mag-ayos ng mga nasirang kagamitan dito sa loob." Sabi ni Tsubasa na pilit iniba ang paksa at hinila si Mikan na karga-karga si Youchii. "Hoy! Nasaan na ba yung taga-ayos dito sa book shelves!" sigaw nito sa mga kasama nila. "Pambihira, iniwan na naman ito dito habang nakakalat. Hindi kayo marunong mag-ayos. Lagi nalang kayong ganyan-" natigilan ito nang makita si Mesaki na nakapameywang habang masamang nakatingin kay Tsubasa. Apologetic namang ngumti ang huli habang napakamot sa ulo, nakalimutan nitong si Mesaki nga pala ang nakatalagang mag-ayos sa mga libro. _Bakit ko ba palaging nakakalimutan iyun?_ Isang malaking kamao ang dumapo sa kaliwang pisngi niya. Hindi niya iyun nailagan.

"Eh?" nakamatang sabi ni Mikan habang nakatunghay kay Tsubasa na nakahilata sa sahig at sapo-sapo ang kaliwang pisngi.

"Lagi nalang siyang ganyan." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Tsubasa at umayos ng upo sa ibabaw ng mga nagkalat na libro. Walang imik na umalis si Mesaki.

"Eh? Okay ka lang Tsubasa-senpai?" tanong ni Mikan.

"Tsk, kamao lang yun." Sabi nito saka tumayo.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Mikan." Tawag sa kanya ni Narumi-sensei habang mag-isa siyang naglakad papuntang paaralan. Nilingon niya ito at abot tainga ang ngiti ang ibinigay niya rito.

"Narumi-sensei, magandang umaga!" bati niya rito at sinabayan siya nito sa paglalakad.

"Saan ang punta mo Mikan?"

"Maglalakad lang Narumi-sensei. Papunta na sana akong paaralan eh." Magiliw na sabi niya rito habang maghawak-kamay silang dalawa.

"Nang ikaw lang mag-isa? Hindi ba dapat kasama mo ang mga kaibigan mo?" sumimangot si Mikan.

"May ginagawa kasi sila, si Hotaru naman ay abala sa bago niyang ginawang invention. Hindi ko alam kung ano iyun."

"Kaya pala ikaw nalang ang mag-isang naglalakad." Sabi nito. Tanging ihip lang ng hangin ang naririnig sa pagitan nila. May mga bagay na gustong itanong si Narumi kay Mikan pero ayaw niyang dagdagan pa ang bigat na dinadala nito ngayon. Alam niyang pinilit lang nito ang sarili nito na bumalik sa dati, maging masaya na para bang walang nangyari. Pero hindi nito maikakaila ang totoong damdamin nito sa kanilang lahat. Maraming mahahalagang tao ang nawala kay Mikan. Kaya Bilib siya rito dahil nakaya nito ang lahat. Kailangan pa ng panahon para tuluyang maibalik sa dati ang totoong Mikan sa buhay nila. Sa ngayon, sapat na sa kanila na nandito ito ngayon kahit kulang ang mga ngiti na ipinakita nito araw-araw. Hindi iyun umabot sa puso nito. Ngunit may isang bagay pa na dapat pagdaanan si Mikan. Pero hindi siya dapat na mag-alala dahil isa itong matapang na bata. Alam niya ang damdamin ni Mikan kay Natsume. Alam niya ang pinagdaanan ng dalawa. Pero hindi pa nakapagdesisyon ang kinauukulan. Ano kaya ang naghihintay sa dalawang bata?

"Narumi-sensei?"

"Hhm?"

"Ngayon ko lang naisip… Kumusta na nga pala si Nobara?" biglang tanong nito. Nitong mga nakaraang araw ay hindi pa niya nakikita si Nobara, maski si Persona. Pero ang sabi ni Hayate at ng ilang meyimbro ng dangerous ability class ay kasalukuyang nagpapagaling si Nobara. Walang sigla ngayon ang dangerous class dahil sa nangyari sa tatlong tao na sina Natsume, Nobara, at ang team leader na si Persona. May narinig pa siya mula sa grupo na tanging si Mikan lang ang makakapagpagaling kay Nobara, pero dahil sa kondisyon ni Mikan nitong mga nakaraang araw ay natakot silang lapitan ito.

"Gusto mong puntahan natin sila?" sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon nitong mga nakaraang araw ay umaliwalas ang mukha ni Mikan.

"Talaga Narumi-sensei?"

"Oo naman…tayo na."

Magkahawak kamay nilang tinungo ang hospital at nagbabasakaling nandoon si Nobara, pero ang sabi ng nakatalaga doon ay inilipat ito ng mga kasama nito dahil hindi man lang mapagaling ng mga medisina si Nobara. Habang nagtatagal ito sa hospital ay lalong lumala ang kalagayan nito. Gumuhit ang labis na pag-alala sa mukha ni Mikan. Pinuntahan nila ang silid ng mga dangerous ability class at nagulat pa ang mga ito nang makita sila.

"Mikan-chan." Gulat na sambit ni Rui. Naiilang ito kay Mikan dahil sa mga nangyari. Nag-alala rin ito na baka sisihin sila ni Mikan dahil doon.

"Nandito kami dahil gustong makita ni Mikan si Nobara. Nandito ba siya?" agad na tanong ni Narumi. Malungkot na tumango si Rui at itinuro sa kanila ang silid.

"Mahinang mahina na si Nobara." Sabi ni Rui. "At h-hindi ko inaasahan ang pagbisita mo dito Mikan-chan. Salamat at nandito ka." Yumuko ito bilang pasasalamat kay Mikan.

"B-Bakit hindi ninyo sinabi sa akin na hindi pala maganda ang sitwasyon ni Nobara? Ilang araw akong nag-iisip kung ano na ang nangyari sa kanya at k-kay…N-Natsume." Nauutal na sabi ni Mikan. Ah, kayhirap bigkasin ng pangalan ni Natsume. Sumisikip ang kanyang dibdib.

"Pasensiya na Mikan, iniisip kasi namin na hindi pa okay ang kalagayan mo." Binuksan nito ang dahon ng pinto at nakita nila si Nobara na nakahiga sa kama at may oxygen nakakabit sa baba nito. Lumapit si Mikan dito at naaninag niya ang nakakagulat na hitsura nito. Nangingitim na ito at unti unting natatanggal ang dating maganda nitong buhok. Halos hindi niya ito nakilala.

_Ang curse Alice?_

"N-Nobara-chan." Nanginginig ang mga kamay na hinawakan niya ang kamay nito. Pumatak ang kanyang luha sa bed sheet ng higaan nito. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ganito ang mangyayari kay Nobara pagkatapos nitong isakrapisyo ang sarili nito. _Bakit mo ginawa yun?_ Napapikit si Mikan at humigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay nito.

"_Mikan-chan…hahahaha…ang galing natin."_

"_Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko Mikan, kaya wala akong dapat pagsisihan na nakilala kita."_

"Nobara"

"Lage ka niyang hinahanap Mikan." Sabi ng maluha-luhang si Rui.

"M-Mikan….-c-chan?" nahihirapang bigkas ng nanghihinang si Nobara at itinaas ang kanang kamay na parang may iniabot sa ere. Gising na pala ito. "I-Ikaw ba yan?" nagulat si Mikan sa tanong nito at dahan-dahan niyang iwinagayway ang kamay sa mukha nito pero walang palatandaan na nakita nito ang kamay niya. Mataman lang itong nakatingin sa kawalan. Humagulgul ng iyak si Mikan.

"Unti-unting ginugupo ang katawan niya dahil sa curse alice ni Persona. Pati ang paningin niya ay unti-unting nawawala." Umiiyak na sabi ni Rui.

"Huwag kang…umiyak Mikan. Gusto ko… lage ka lang nakangiti… katulad noon." Sabi nito. "Alam ko…sigurado a-ako…hindi y-yan ang klase ng mukha… ang g-gustong makita ni N-Natsume."

"N-Nobara-chan." Pinahid ni Mikan ang namamalisbis na luha sa kanyang pisngi. Ngumiti si Nobara nang marinig ang marahang pagsinghot niya.

"Mikan…ngumiti ka parati ha?"

"O-oo…ngingiti ako para sayo."

"H-huwag…hindi lang p-para sa akin…p-para sa lahat…" marahang ngumiti si Nobara. "B-ba-ka… Mikan…" sabi nito at marahang tumawa, napatawa rin si Mikan dahil sa sinabi nito.

"Maloko ka." Ganting sabi niya rito at mahigpit na hinawakan ang kamay nito. Naisip niya na kung gagamitin niya ang stealing alice niya rito ay siguradong gagaling ito, katulad noon, noong nakaharap niya si Persona. "Kailangan mong gumaling Nobara." At unti-unting nabubuo sa kanyang kamay ang kulay itim na bato, pero wala paring nagbago sa anyo nito. _Huli na ba ang lahat?_ May biglang tumapik sa balikat niya at nalingunan niya si Narumi-sensei.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Mikan, gagaling din si Nobara, kailangan muna ng kaunting panahon para bumalik sa dati ang anyo niya."

"M-Maraming salamat… Mikan." At sumilay ang matamis na ngiti sa nangingitim na labi nito.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Nobara, dadalasan ko ang pagdalaw ko dito." Hindi tumugon si Nobara at marahan lang na ngumit.

_Gagaling ka Nobara…gagaling ka…katulad noon…ngingiti ka uli…katulad noon…_

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	11. Chapter 11: Natsume's fate

**~~CHAPTER 11~~**

"Kumusta na ang kalagayan niya?" tanong ni Principal Yukihira sa doctor at nurse na nag-aalaga kay Natsume, magdadalawang linggo na ring ginagamot ng mga ito si Natsume, pero hanggang ngayon ay wala paring nakikitang pagbabago sa kondisyon nito.

"Ganun parin Yukihira-sama. Wala senyales na gumagaling na siya."

"May kinalaman ba sa kondisyon niya ang pagiging life-shortening type ng alice niya?"

"May partesipasyon din ang life-shortening type ng alice niya, pero kung may magagawa lang tayo tungkol diyan ay mapapahaba pa natin ang buhay niya. Isang himala na nga lang na hindi parin siya bumibitaw kahit ilang pursyento nalang ang natitira na mabubuhay pa siya. Malakas ang batang ito, hindi sumusuko kahit ang katawan na nito ang nagsabi na sumuko na, pero heto parin siya, mahinang pumipintig parin ang kanyang puso." Paliwanag ng doctor.

"Kung wala ang kanyang alice, ano ang magiging komplikasyon kung ordinaryong sakit lang."

"Maraming bugbog ang natamo ng kanyang katawan, lalo na sa ilang bahagi ng ulo. Balak siguro siyang patayin ng mga humuli sa kanya sa pamamagitan ng pagwasak ng ulo nito. Sa madaling salita ay nagkaka-brain damage siya. Kung wala ang alice nito ay siguradong ganun parin ang resulta. Pero, maari pa nating maisalba ang buhay niya. Sa pamamagitan ng operasyon, pero kung ang alice na nito mismo ang tumatraydor sa katawan nito ay wala ring saysay ang operasyon."

Napatingin si Yukihira sa isang parang papel na katawan na nakahiga sa hospital bed. Maputla na ang hitsura ni Natsume, kung hindi dahil sa fighting spirit nito na lumaban ay matagal na itong namatay. Gusto niya itong tulungan, kahit sa anong paraan. Naging mesirable ang buhay nito dahil sa kagagawan ng paaralan, ngayon, kung mabibigyan siya ng pagkakataon ay babaguhin niya ang buong paaralan. Magsisimula siya kay Natsume.

"Sige Yukihira-sama, may ilang bagay pa ako na dapat tapusin, maiiwan muna kita."

Yumuko ito bilang pamamaalam sa kanya, gumanti rin siya ng yuko rito. Nang mawala ito ay lumapit siya sa kamang hinihigaan ni Natsume.

Ang lalaking ito ang rason ng kawalan ng sigla ni Mikan.

"Kung pagagalingin kita ngayon, magagawa mo bang ibalik ang ngiti sa mga labi ng taong iyun?"

Tanong niya sa walang malay na si Natsume, kahit alam niyang imposibling masasagot siya nito.

"Alam ko, mahalaga ka para kay Mikan. At mahalaga rin siya sa akin, mahalaga siya para sa lahat. Kaya, gagawin ko ang nararapat para maibalik kita sa kanya." Iniligay niya ang palad niya sa may dibdib nito at mula doon ay may kaunting liwanag na bumabalot sa kamay niya.

"Kailangang humaba pa ang buhay mo, para sa taong iyun. Kailangan ka niya ngayon."

"Principal Yukihira!" napalingon ang principal sa isang bata na nakatayo sa may pinto. Nagtatanong ang mga mata nito habang nakatingin sa kanya. Kilala niya ito, ito ang laging kasa-kasama ni Natsume, ang laging nasa tabi nito at hindi umaalis. Si Ruka Nogi.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Mikan!" Nilingon ni Mikan sina Nonoko at Sumire na patakbong lumapit sa kanya. Kasalukuyan niyang inaayos ang kwelyo ng uniporme niya habang nakaharap sa salamin ng CR. Iyun ang araw na makikita na niya si Natsume, kaya hinahanda na niya ang sarili. Iwan niya, hindi naman siya dating ganito sa tuwing magkikita sila ni Natsume noon. Naninibago siya sa sarili niya ngayon.

"Nonoko, Perm!"

"Sinong Perm? Permy ang pangalan ko, hindi Perm." Nakasimangot na sabi ni Sumire sa kanya. Ngumiti lang siya rito.

"Ang sabi ni Hotaru, ngayon mo daw makikita si Natsume?" Sabi ni Nonoko. "Gusto din sana namin siyang makita at kumustahin pero ang sabi ay ikaw lang daw ang pweding makita siya, bakit naman ganun?"

"Dahil bawal ang maiingay doon." Sabay silang napalingon sa pinto at nakita nila si Hotaru na may dala-dalang remote controller at may suot na kung anong mask sa mukha. Ang weird nito. Kuminang ang mata ni Mikan at patakbong nilapitan niya si Hotaru at niyakap. Sa pagkakataong iyun ay hindi ito pumalag o hindi siya pinatamaan ng baka gun nito, o di kaya'y maswerte lang siya dahil nito dala iyun. Kahit ilang baka gun pa ang tatama sa mukha niya ay hindi nito mai-aalis ang saya na nararamdaman niya dahil sa ideyang makikita niya si Natsume ngayon. Ganun ba siya kasabik na makita ito at malaman kung ano na ang kalagayan nito?

"Hotaru!"

"Si Mikan lang ang pinahihintulutang makakita kay Natsume dahil siya lang ang parang tanga na laging nakatitig sa salamin ng bintana tuwing klase." Napamaang si Mikan sa sinabi ni Hotaru. "At parang manang na iniwan ng kanyang lover boy." Nagpantig ang tainga ni Mikan sa narinig, kahit alam niyang namumula na siya sa hiya.

"Grr…Hotaru…" pero hindi siya pinansin nito at tumalikod lang ito na parang walang nangyari.

"Kung tapos ka na sa pagpapaganda mo diyan, puntahan mo si Narumi-sensei, hinihintay ka niya, may gana pa siyang utusan ako na tawagin ka. May charge to ha." Sabi nito saka tumalikod. Naiwan si Mikan na napakamiserbale ang mukha.

"Mikan-chan, okay ka lang?" tanong ni Nonoko.

"O-Okay lang ako…" _Salbaheng Hotaru na yun._

_**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**  
_

"Narumi-sensei, bakit ho tayo nandito sa hospital?" takang tanong ni Mikan, sinamahan siya nitong puntahan si Natsume. Ang akala niya ay sa kwarto ni Natsume sila pupunta or di kaya'y sa opisina ng dangerous ability class, pero nagtataka siya dahil lumiko sila sa daan patungo sa hospital.

"Mikan, dito natin makikita si Natsume." Seryosong sagot nito na hindi tumitingin sa kanya. Sinagiran ng kaba si Mikan, lalong dumami ang tanong na nabuo sa utak niya at kahit isa ay ayaw niyang sagutin dahil nakakatakot kahit na isipin ang mga iyun. Nabuo sa konklusyon ni Mikan na may nangyari kay Natsume nung sapilitan itong kinuha ng Fukkitai kaya kailangan nitong manatili sa hospital.

"_Oras na ng parusa"_ lalong sumidhi ang takot sa dibdib ni Mikan. _Hindi kaya natuloy ang parusa na sinabi ng Fukkitai?_

"Narumi-sensei, ano ba talaga ang nangyari kay Natsume." Hindi niya napigilang itanong.

"Ang mabuti pa Mikan ay hindi muna kita sasagutin ngayon." Tanging sabi nito na lalong nagpakaba sa dibdib niya.

Sa wakas ay narating nila ang isang kwarto kung saan napapalibutan ng salamin. Hindi nila makikita ang loob dahil may nakatakip na kurtina. Nang tingnan niya ang mga upuan sa gilid ng hallway ay nakita niya ang isang pigura na kahit nakayuko ay alam na alam niya kung sino. Namuo ang tuwa sa kanyang dibdib.

"Ruka-pyon!" patakbong tinungo niya ang destinasyon nito at buong higpit na niyakap. Walang babala na agad na nag-uunahan sa pagpatak ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi. Ilang bahagi ng katanungan niya ay nabigyan ng kasagutan. Ligtas si Ruka.

"M-Mikan-chan!" gulat na sambit ni Ruka, hindi nito inaasahan na makikita si Mikan doon. Kung siya ang masusunod ay ayaw niyang makita si Mikan sa lugar na iyun dahil alam niyang labis lang itong masasaktan kapag nakita ang totoong kalagayan ni Natsume.

Pero nang makita niyang umiiyak ito sa bisig niya ay nawalan siya ng kontrol sa kanyang damdamin. Mahigpit niya itong niyakap. Tama na siguro ang ilang linggo ng pagtitiis niya na hindi muna ito makikita habang wala pang malay si Natsume. Alam niya ang katutuhanan na si Mikan ay para lang kay Natsume, hindi niya aagawin si Mikan rito. Naipangako niya sa sarili habang nakatingin sa walang malay na si Natsume na isusuko niya si Mikan rito basta gumaling lang ito. Pero mahirap palang baliwalain ang sigaw ng damdamin.

"Ruka-pyon, saan ka ba galing? Ilang araw na kitang hindi nakikita, labis akong nag-alala sayo at kay Natsume." Sabi ni Mikan sa kabila ng pag-iyak nito. Kumawala ito sa kanya at tiningnan siya sa mukha. "May nangyari ba sayo Ruka-pyon?"

Iniiwas ni Ruka ang mukha niya kay Mikan.

"W-Wala… wala."

"Kung ganoon, bakit nandito ka sa hospital, a-at nasaan si Natsume? Bakit hindi mo siya kasama? Bakit nandito kayo sa hospital?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Mikan. Nagpalinga-linga ito sa paligid at nagbabasakali na makita si Natsume.

"M-Mikan…"

"Ruka-pyon, nasaan si Natsume?"

"Mikan…" tawag ni Narumi-sensei rito. Inilahad sa kanya ang kamay nito at iniabot niya iyun. Sabay silang pumasok sa nakabukas na pinto ng isang kwarto na kanina lang ay may nakatakip na kurtina sa buong salamin na dingding.

Nang makalagpas siya ng pinto ay napahinto si Mikan. Nag-uunahan sa pagpatak ang kanyang mga luha at ang panghihina ng kanyang mga tuhod.

"N-Natsume…" mahina niyang sambit.

"I-ito ang…isa sa mga rason Mikan kung bakit hindi ko muna sinabi sayo ang totoo. A-ayaw kong dagdagan ang lahat ng mga sakit na pinagdadaanan mo." Paliwanag ni Narumi na nag-alalang nakatingin kay Mikan.

Hindi na narinig ni Mikan ang sinabi nito. Ang isip nito ay ukopado sa nakahigang si Natsume na walang malay at may benda sa ulo at katawan. Maraming apparatus ang nakakabit sa katawan nito na siyang nagsisilbing daluyan ng buhay nito. Luhaang lumapit si Mikan rito at masuyong hinaplos ang maputlang pisngi ni Natsume.

_I-ito ba ang nangyari sayo pagkatapos ka nilang kunin? Kaya ba hindi ka nagpakita sa akin ng ilang araw dahil…dahil…_ hindi mabigkas ni Mikan kahit sa kanyang isipan ang eksaktong kataga.

"_A-ayaw kong…mawaka ka…sa a-akin…d-dahil...dahil...m-mahal kita…Mikan."_

"_Ba-ka…hindi ako aalis."_

Bigla niyang niyakap si Natsume at doon ay ibinuhos niya ang lahat ng sakit na itinago niya sa dibdib niya. Lahat ng mga pag-alala niya rito, mga halo-halong damdamin na hind niya maintindihan kung ano. Ang alam niya, takot na takot siya.

"Gumising ka Natsume!" sigaw niya rito sa kabila ng paghagulgul niya. "Gumising ka sabi! Mangulit ka uli… inisin mo uli ako…h-hindi na ako mapipikon sayo…pangako!" marahan niyang pinagsusuntok ang dibdib nito. "Kahit tawagin mo pa akong pangit ng maraming beses ay hindi ako magagalit."

"M-Mikan…" narinig niyang tawag ni Ruka-pyon sa kanya. "P-Patawad… Hindi ko sinabi sayo…Patawad… Mikan." Sabi ni Ruka na nagpipigil sa sariling damdamin. Gusto nitong ipakita kay Mikan na matapang siya. Dahil kapag nagpadala siya ng kanyang emosyon ay siguradong manghihina rin ang damdamin ni Mikan. Hindi ito sinagot ni Mikan. Hinayaan niya ang sarili na lunurin ng kanyang mga luha. Halos nakikita niya ang imahe ni Natsume na naglalakad palayo sa kanya hanggang sa ito ay maglaho sa kawalan. Ganun din ba ang magiging papel ni Natsume sa buhay niya? Ngunit naniniwala siya na mas higit pa doon ang papel na gagampanan ni Natsume sa buhay niya. Higit pa doon.

"Gumising ka na." halos pabulong niyang sabi sa tainga nito sa namamaos na tinig. "Naghihintay silang lahat sa atin, sina Permy, Koko, Nonoko, Hotaru, at ang iba pa nating mga kaibigan." Naramdaman niya ang mahinang pagdantay ng kamay sa balikat niya, pero hindi siya nag-abalang tingnan kung sino iyun.

"M-Mikan, tapos na ang oras ng pagdalaw kay Natsume, kailangan na nating bumalik sa klase." Mahinang sabi ni Narumi-sensei. Hindi sumagot si Mikan, nanatili lamang siya sa mga bisig ni Natsume. Hindi na lamang ipinilit ni Narumi ang gusto at hinayaan itong ibuhos lahat ang damdamin nito.

"Ikaw ba si Sakura Mikan?" napalingon silang lahat sa isang lalaki na nakatayo sa may pinto. May suot itong salamin sa mata, may suot na lab gown, at may hawak na kung anong papel sa kamay nito. Nahulaan nilang ito ang doctor na nag-alaga kay Natsume. Kumawala si Mikan sa kanyang pagkakayakap kay Natsume at humarap sa doctor.

"K-Kayo po ba ang doctor ni Natsume?" tanong niya rito na nagpapahid ng luha sa pisngi. Magalang na ngumit ang doctor sa kanya, ngunit may simpatya sa mga ngiting iyun.

"Ako nga, at ikaw si Sakura Mikan?" marahang tumango si Mikan bilang tugon.

"A-ako nga." Marahang lumapit ang doctor sa kinahihigaan ni Natsume at sinuri nito ang kasalukuyang kondisyon ng pasyente nito. Nakamasid lamang sila rito. Maya-maya ay humarap ito kay Mikan, tinanggal muna nito ang salamin sa mata at ipinasok sa bulsa ng suot nitong gown bago nagsalita.

"Inasahan ko nang darating ka ngayon dito Sakura-san." Sabi nito sa magalang na tono. Sumulyap muna ito kay Natsume bago nagpatuloy. "Alam kong hindi mo pa alam ang totoong kondisyon ng pasyente ko. Alam kong masakit para sayo ang pangyayari, pero ayaw kong umasa kayo ng higit pa sa magagawa namin. Sa tingin ko, kailangan ninyong malaman na sa ngayon, nasa critical na kondisyon si Natsume, dahil malaki ang damage na tinamo ng ilang bahagi ng ulo niya. Pero pasalamat tayo dahil sa longevity alice ng principal kaya nagawa naming pahabain pa ang buhay niya habang inoobserbahan pa namin ang kondisyon ng alice niya."

"H-Hindi…" Napaiyak si Mikan habang yakap-yakap siya ni Ruka-pyon.

"_Ang life-shortening type na alice, yan ang alice na nagpapababa ng buhay ng taong mayroon nito."_

"_Dahil bobo ako, hindi ko napansin. Akala ko simpleng karamdaman lang iyun, p-pero…"_

"Wala na bang paraan para kahit paano ay magising si Natsume." Nababahalang sabi ni Narumi, hindi rin niya akalaing ganyan ka lala ang kondisyon ni Natsume. Ang akala niya ay gagaling din ito, pero lalo lamang lumala iyun.

"Meron, marami, kung ang pagbabasihan ay ang mga makabagong kagamitan at paraan sa panahon ngayon, pero…kailangan munang pigilan ang pagdaloy ng alice sa katawan niya dahil ang pagiging life-shortening type ng alice ni Natsume ang lalong nagpapababa sa chance na mabuhay pa siya." Tiningnan nito si Natsume na may paghanga sa mga mata. "Hindi parin siya bumibitaw."

"Ano ang plano ng principal? Bakit itinago niya ng ilang araw si Natsume sa lahat?"

"Ang totoo niyan, galing ako kanina sa opisina ng principal bago ako pumunta dito. At napagdisisyunan niya na kailangang maipagamot sa isang magaling at ekspertong hospital si Natsume." Nagulat silang lahat sa sinabi ng doctor.

"Ang ibig ninyong sabihin ay ililipat ng ibang hospital si Natsume?" tanong ni Mikan.

"Ganoon na nga, mas maraming ekspertong doctor doon at mayroon silang makabagong kagamitan kaya alam kung kaya nilang pagalingin si Natsume kapag may nagawa na ang principal tungkol sa alice nito. Sa ngayon, dito muna siya. Alam na rin ng pamilya ni Natsume ang tungkol dito. Gusto nga nilang kunin si Natsume para sila nalang ang magpapagamot dito, pero…imposible ang kanilang hinihiling. Hindi mapapagaling si Natsume sa isang simpleng gamutan lang, at sigurado akong hindi nila kakayanin ang gastos. Kaya isa siguro sa mga araw na ito ay ilalabas si Natsume sa paaralan."

Nanghihina ang tuhod na napaupo sa sahig si Mikan. Kapag mangyari man na ilalabas nila si Natsume ng paaralan para ipapagamot sa kung saan man nila ipapagamot ay wala na syang magagawa tungkol doon. Siguro nga, kailangan nilang maghiwalay. Pero, kahit hindi sila magkita basta gumaling lang ito ay okay na sa kanya. Kakayanin naman siguro niya iyun.

"Sinagot lahat ng principal ang gastos sa pagpapagamot kay Natsume?" nahihiwagaang tanong ni Narumi.

"Iyun ang gusto niya."

Napatingin si Mikan sa walang malay na si Natsume, kahabag-habag ang hitsura nito. Alam niyang nagkaganoon si Natsume dahil nagpumilit itong protektahan siya. Kung naging malakas lang siya hindi na nito kailangang gawin pa iyun.

_At sana naman…sana naman…babalik ka agad. Magpagaling ka…_

**TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

finally...done with the proposal hearing...


	12. Chapter 12: The end of everything

**~~~CHAPTER 12~~~**

"_Natsume…Natsume…! Hahaha" napatingin si Natsume sa isang babae na tumatakbo patungo sa kanya. Taglay na naman nito ang abot tainga nitong ngiti._

"_Ah- M-Mikan…" Huminto sa pagtakbo si Mikan at nagtatanong ang mga mata na nakatingin sa kanya. May namumuong luha sa gilid ng mga mata nito._

"_Natsume…hihintayin kita…"_

"_Huh?" Hindi niya alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin nito, hindi naman siya aalis. Ilang beses ba niyang sasabihin rito na hindi siya aalis sa tabi nito? "Baka! Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo. Ang hina mong makaintindi." Sumilay ang malungkot na ngiti nito. Nagtataka siya sa mga ikinikilos nito. "Eh polka dots…anong klasing mukha yan ha? Ano na naman ba ang mga walang kwentang pinaggagawa mo?" Hindi ito sumagot. Maya-maya'y bigla itong naglaho na parang bola. "Huh? Mikan!"_

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

Yakap-yakap ni Mikan ang mga tuhod niya habang nakaupo sa isang bench sa labas ng paaralan. Ito yung upuan na nakita niyang nakaupo si Natsume na akala niya noon ay si Bear, kaya nasabi niya rito ang mga nakakalitong damdamin niya pagkatapos ng mga ini-akto nito noon sa sports festival. Malungkot na napangiti si Mikan, namiss na niya ang makikipag-usap kay Natsume kahit lage silang nagbabangayan at siya lage ang talo.

"_Ang sama talaga ng ugali mo Natsume! Ang sama-sama mo!" nag-aapoy ang mga mata ni Mikan sa galit. Pero hindi siya pinansin ni Natsume, tinalikuran lang siya nito._

"_Tayo na, Ruka." Yaya nito sa kaibigan. Lalong nag-usok sa galit ang tainga ni Mikan._

"_Aba't…"_

"_Galit ako sa iyo. Galit ako sa lahat na may kinalaman sayo!."_

"_Galit din ako sayo!" Nanggagalaiti na galit na sigaw ni Mikan kahit nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Natsume._

"_Ugly girl! Stupid, idiot, ugly girl!" _

"_Huwag mong dagdagan ng ibang pangalan ang ugly girl, nasty fox!" naiinis na sigaw niya rito at sinabuyan ito ng malamig na tubig. Gumanti rin ito pero mas marami ang isinaboy nito sa kanya kaya basang-basa siya._

"_Baka! Bakit ka bumalik? Di ba sinabi ko sayong tumakas na kayo? Ang tigas talaga ng ulo mo!" sigaw ni Natsume sa kanya. Nainis siya rito kaya sinigawan rin niya ito._

"_Bakit ako aalis? May death wish ka ba ha? Hindi ako basta aalis na lang at iwan ka dito. Hindi ko alam kung gaano kaseryoso ang mga pinagdadaanan mo, pero hindi kita iiwan. Dapat magkasama tayong babalik sa paaralan. Naghihinay silang lahat sa atin."_

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Mikan sa mga ala-ala niya kay Natsume.

"Mikan?" napalingon si Mikan sa tumawag sa kanya at nakita niya si Hotaru na may simpatya sa mukha. Tumabi ito ng upo sa kanya.

"Hinahanap ka ng mga kaibigan natin, lalo na si Narumi-sensei. Alalang alala na silang lahat sayo. Alam na nila ang tungkol kay Natsume."

"H-Hotaru…" napatingin siya rito na may pagsusumamo sa malungkot na mukha.

"Baka, okay lang sa akin." Sukat sa sinabi nito ay yumakap siya rito saka napahagulgul ng iyak. Hinimas himas nito ang likod niya.

"N-nang dahil sa akin Hotaru kaya nangyari iyun kay Natsume. K-kung sana hindi nalang ako pumayag na protektahan niya ako ay hindi sana umabot sa ganito ang lahat."

"Huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo, hindi mo iyun kasalanan. Isa yun sa mga bagay na pinili ni Natsume dahil mahalaga ka sa kanya. Kahit ako, kahit si Ruka, kahit si Narumi-sensei, at kahit ang mga kaibigan natin ay gagawin iyun kahit hindi ka pa papayag."

"Hotaru, hindi ko na makikita si Natsume pagkatapos nito. H-hindi ko na siya makikita pa."

"Mikan."

"Mali ba ang pagpunta ko dito sa Alice Academy Hotaru? Hindi ba dapat ako nagpunta dito?"

"May rason kung bakit ka nandito. May kinalaman ang lahat sa nakaraan ng mga magulang mo at kay Natsume. Nandito ka hindi para lang tuklasin ang lahat at pasayahin ang mga tao. Nandito ka para magtagpo ang landas ninyo ni Natsume, kaya kahit magkalayo man kayo ay magkikita't magkikita parin kayo. Nakalimutan mo na bang itinadhana kayo para sa isa't isa?"

"H-Hotaru…"

"Maniwala ka sa akin Mikan. Magkikita parin kayo, kahit gaano pa kalayo ang pupuntahan ni Natsume at kahit gaano pa katagal, sa kahuli-hulihan ay kayo parin. At isa pa, marami pa tayong oras dito sa mundo. Maghintay ka lang." malungkot na napangiti si Mikan. Kahit paano ay nagkaroon siya ng pag-asa sa sinabi ni Hotaru.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

Iyun ang huling pagkakataon ni Mikan na makita si Natsume. Hindi na siya pinayagan ng mga nangangalaga rito dahil nasa masilang kondisyon si Natsume kaya hindi pinahihintulutan ang pagbisita rito. Kahit gaano pa kasidhi ang kagustuhan niya na makita ito ay hindi na siya pinayagan. Gabi-gabi siyang umiiyak sa silid niya, kaya gabi-gabi ding nababasa ang unan niya. Bumalik na naman ang kawalan niya ng sigla, at alalang alala na naman sa kanya ang mga tao sa paligid niya.

Hanggang isang kakaibang umaga, tapos na ang paghihintay nilang lahat kung ano ang magiging desisyon ng kinauukulan. Ipinatawag lahat ang mga estudyante para sa isang mahalagang anunsiyo, kaya nasa plaza sila ng paaralan at naghihintay sa anunsiyo. Hindi mapigilan ang tensyong namumuo sa paligid. Ang lungkot, pag-alala, at pangamba ay mababasa sa mukha ng mga estudyante.

"Kinakabahan ako sa kalalabasan ng malaking pulong na ito." Sabi ni Tsubasa. Kasama niya ang buong special ability class maliban kay Mikan na nagpaiwan sa silid nito. Nag-alala siya sa kalagayan ni Mikan. Bumalik na sana ang mga ngiti nito pagkatapos ng libing ng ina nito pero pagkatapos nitong makita si Natsume sa kalagayan nito ay bumalik ang malungkot na Mikan.

"Kami din. Tayong lahat. Pero dapat magiging handa tayo anuman ang kalalabasan nito."

Sagot naman ni Mesaki sa tabi ni Tsubasa.

"Tono, Mesaki!" napalingon ang dalawa sa tumatawag sa kanila. Nakita nila si Narumi-sensei sa anyo na parang namatayan. Malungkot na ngumiti ito sa kanila.

"Narumi-sensei, okay ka lang?" nag-alalang tanong ni Tono. Marahang tumango si Narumi.

"Okay lang ako. Medyo may mga pangyayari lang ngayon na mahirap harapin." Seryosong sabi nito. "Wala parin si Mikan?"

"Nagpaiwan sa silid niya." Sagot ni Mesaki. "Mukhang magkukulong na naman. Kakaiba na siya ngayon. Nawala ang pagiging masayahin niya."

"Huwag kayong mag-alala babalik din ang dating Mikan. Kailangan muna niya ng panahon."

"Tama, ngayon tayo kailangan ni Mikan kaya dapat lage tayong nasa tabi niya." Sabi ni Tono na pilit pinasigla ang tinig.

"Narumi-sensei, talaga bang mawawala ng ilang taon si Natsume para magpagaling?" maya-maya ay tanong ni Mesaki.

"Kailangan."

"Bakit napakahaba naman yata ng gamutan na yan? Ilang taon pa kailangang magtiis ni Mikan?"

"Hindi madali ang pagpapagamot kay Natsume, lalo na at may kinalaman dito ang alice niya." Napatungo si Narumi. "M-may posibilidad din na…mawawala ang ala-ala ni Natsume pagbalik niya." Nagulat sina Tsubasa, Mesaki, at Tono sa sinabi ng guro.

"A-ang ibig ninyong sabihin ay posibling magkakaroon ng amnesia si Natsume kapag gumaling siya?" gulat na tanong ni Tsubasa, nahahabag siya para kay Natsume.

"Kawawa naman si Natsume." Malungkot na sabi ni Mesaki.

"Kawawa rin si Mikan kapag nagkataon."

"Ipanalangin nalang natin na sana may magagawa pa ang mga doctor sa ibang lugar para sa kondisyon ni Natsume."

"Makinig ang lahat!" Simula ng speaker sa harap ng entablado. Biglang natahimik ang lahat at ang itinuon ang pansin sa nagsasalita. Waring atat ang mga ito sa ibibigay na balita. "Nandito ngayon si Hiroki-san para siyang maghahatid sa atin ng resulta sa ilang linggong pagdedesisyon ng mga kinauukulan." Lumabas sa kung saan ang tinawag na Hiroki at lumapit sa mikropono. Pigil ang hininga ng mga nakikinig.

"Mga minamahal kung estudyante." Simula nito na pinadaanan ng tingin ang mga nag-alalang mukha ng mga estudyante. "Alam ko kung ano ang nararamdaman ninyo ngayon.

Alam kong marami kayong pinagdaanan dito sa loob ng paaralan. Dalawang linggo na ang nakakaraan ay nangyari ang hindi namin inaasahan na siyang kumitil sa buhay ng ilan, katulad nina Yuka-san at Himemiya-san. Dahil sa ilang imbestigasyon na isinagawa namin dito noong nakaraang linggo ay natukalasan namin ang ilang hindi kanais-nais na aktibidadis ng isa sa mga pinagkatiwalaan naming kaibigan. Natukalasan namin ang ilang illegal na pagpapadala sa mga estudyante sa delikadong misyon sa labas ng paaralan." Nagulat ang ilan na walang alam tungkol doon. Namuo ang bulong bulungan sa paligid. Napatingin si Mesaki kay Tsubasa na matamang nakikinig sa nagsasalita.

"Ang kadalasan sa mga ipinapadala ay ang mga estudyante sa dangerous ability class. Katulad ni Natsume Hyuuga. Ang pagkamatay ni Izumi Yukihira, isa sa mga guro dito sa Alice Academy, labindalawang taon na ang nakakaraan. Kaming lahat ay dismayado sa natukalasan namin." Napailing si Hiroki. Nagkatinginan naman ang ilang estudyante. "Hindi namin alam kung paano ito naitago sa amin sa loob ng mahabang panahon. Kung hindi pa ito nangyari ay hindi namin malalaman. May pananagutan ang ilan sa mga guro at si Principal Yukihira sa pangyayaring ito, lalong lalo na ang ESP na ngayon ay nahaharap sa malaking parusa." Nagulat si Narumi sa narinig.

"Hindi namin magawang palampasin ang ganitong klase ng pang-aabuso dito sa loob ng paaralan. Nagkaroon na rin ng pagdududa mula sa labas, at nangangamba kami na hindi magtatagal ay matutuklasan nila ang sekreto natin dito na itinago namin sa napakahabang panahon. Kaya napagdesisyonan namin na kailangang isara ang paaralan para sa ikatatahimik ng lahat." Nagulat ang lahat sa sinabi ni Hiroki-san. Lalong lumakas ang bulong-bulungan.

"Ano? Nababaliw na ba siya?" gulat na tanong ni Mesaki.

"Pagkatapos ng napakaraming taon na nanatiling matatag ang paaralang ito ay basta-basta nalang nila isasara?" sabi naman ni Tsubasa.

"Naintindihan ko ang gusto nilang mangyari." Seryosong sabi ni Narumi. Napatingin ang tatlo sa guro.

"Narumi-sensei."

"Mabuti na siguro ang ganito. Magkakaroon tayo ng kalayaan. Siguro nga ay mas makakabuti kung nasa sarili tayong pamilya natin at mamumuhay ng normal at maging isang ordinaryong tao."

"Narumi-sensei, ano ba ang pinagsasabi mo riyan."

"Siguro panahon na na kailangang buksan natin ang mga sarili natin sa lipunan. Dahil matagal naring inihiwalay ng paaralang ito sang sarili sa lipunan dahil sa taglay nitong kapangyarihan."

"Alam ko, naintindihan ko. Ilan sa inyo ay mahihirapang sumama o hanapin ang kani-kanilang pamilya dahil dito na kayo lumaki. Wala kayong dapat na ipag-alala dahil may komunikasyon kami sa mga magulang ninyo. Humingi kami ng paumanhin sa inyong lahat, dahil sa ilang pagsusuri namin, hindi na nakakabuti sa inyo ang paaralang ito. Sana naintindihan ninyo ang desisyon naming ito." Sabi nito saka yumuko para magpaalam.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**

i have a hard time retrieving all my infected files...so i wasn't able to update chapter 12 the other day...


	13. Chapter 13: Until we meet again

**~~~CHAPTER 13~~~**

"Mikan! Mikan!" napalingon si Mikan sa tumatawag sa kanya at nakita niya si Koko na tumatakbo patungo sa kanya.

"Koko."

"Mikan-chan, halika, sumama ka sa akin. Ngayon na nila ililipat si Natsume."

"Ano?" napatayo si Mikan, at walang lingon-likod na tumakbo patungo sa hospital kung saan ini-admit si Natsume. Napasunod sina Hotaru, Permy, Inchou, at ang mga kaklase nila sa kanya. Napahinto si Mikan at ang ilan sa labas ng hospital nang masalubong nila sa labas ang mga doctor at nurse na hila-hila ang kinahihigaan ni Natsume. May oxygen parin itong nakakabit sa mukha nito at may benda parin sa ulo. Hindi parin ito nagising.

"N-Natsume." Mangiyak ngiyak na sambit ni Mikan. Nang makita niyang isasakay sa isang ambulansiya si Natsume ay naalarma siya. Napatakbo siya patungo sa kinaroroonan ni Natsume.

"Mikan-chan sandali!" hindi niya pinansin ang pagtawag sa kanya ng mga kaklase niya.

_Natsume!_

"Huh?" nagulat ang doctor nang banggain niya ito para tumabi.

"Saan niyo siya dadalhin?" umiiyak na tanong niya sa mga ito. Nagkatinginan naman ang mga doctor at nurse.

"Oras na ng alis niya." Mahinahong sagot ng doctor saka hinila ang kinahihigaan ni Natsume. Napahawak si Mikan sa kamay ni Natsume. Naramdaman niya ang init na nagmumula doon.

"Hindi!"

"Mikan." Napalingon si Mikan sa likod niya at nakita niya ang high school principal, kasama nito sina Narumi-sensei, Serilina-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Ruka-pyon at ang iba pa. "Mikan, hayaan nating gamutin nila si Natsume." Seryosong sabi ng principal. Hindi sumagot si Mikan. Nang maisakay nila si Natsume sa ambulansiya ay nanglalambot ang tuhod na napaupo siya sa lupa. Nasundan na lamang niya ng tingin ang papalayong ambulansiya kahit nanlalabo ang paningin niya dahil sa luha. Nilapitan siya ni Narumi-sensei at kinarga. Yumakap siya rito at tahimik na umiiyak sa balikat nito. Hindi niya alam kung hanggang kailan siya maghihintay kay Natsume. Pero naniniwala siya na magkikita parin sila. Maghihintay siya gaano man katagal.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Principal Yukihira, pinatatawag niyo raw ho ako?" walang sigla niyang tanong rito. Kasalukuyan siyang nagliligpit sa mga damit niya dahil iyun ang huling araw nilang lahat sa paaralan na iyun nang biglang sumulpot sa kwarto niya ang tauhan nito at sinabing gusto siyang makausap ng high school principal.

Humarap sa kanya ang principal. Seryoso ang mukha nito.

"Mikan, mabuti at pumunta ka dito." Tumingin siya rito. "Huwag mo na akong tawaging principal, magkapamilya tayo. Masyado iyung pormal para sa ating dalawa."

"U-Uncle." Sambit niya kahit ang totoo ay hindi siya sanay na tawagin itong uncle, dahil kadalasan ay principal Yukihira ang tawag nila rito. Isa pa, ngayon lang sila nagkausap ng maayos.

Tumalikod ito at humarap sa bintana.

"Ang totoo niyan ay matagal na kitang gustong makausap tungkol sa maraming bagay noong malaman ko na anak ka ng kapatid ko, pero dahil sa mga pangyayari ay nawalan na ako ng pagkakataon." Tumigil ito at nagpakawala ng isang buntong hininga. "Masaya ako dahil nandito ka Mikan, noong mamatay ang kapatid ko, pakiramdam ko ay parang nawalan ako ng lakas, siya lang ang tangi kong kapamilya. Ang kaisa-isang rason kung bakit gusto kong mabuhay na parang may bukas pa. Pero nang mamatay siya ay…." Napasuntok ito sa semento. Waring naghihirap ang kalooban nito. Napatingin si Mikan rito. Ang tingin ng lahat ng mga tao rito ay isang matapang at matayog na tao na kayang-kayang lampasan lahat, makapangyarihan, at kontento sa buhay. Pero mali pala sila, ang principal na kaharap niya ngayon ay isang tao na dumanas ng maraming paghihirap.

"Pero noong malaman ko na buntis ang ina mo ay hindi ako bumigay. Dahil iniisip ko na isisilang ka sa mundong ito na walang ama. Pero dahil sa isang pangyayari na kailangang umalis ng ina mo para protektahan ang sarili ay nailayo ka sa akin, kahit binabantayan ko ang iyung ina mula sa malayo, mula sa mga tumitugis sa kanya." Humarap ito sa kanya. "Mikan, ngayong mawawala na ang paaralang ito at babalik na tayo sa mga totoong mga taong nagmamay-ari sa atin, iniisip ko na siguro, kailangan mo ring bumalik sa mga totoong kapamilya mo. Sasama ka ba sa akin Mikan?" nagulat siya sa tanong nito. Hindi niya inaasahan iyun. Napatungo siya.

"A-ang totoo, prin- U-uncle, masaya ako dahil nakilala kita. Masaya akong makilala ang kapatid ng aking ama. Masaya akong makilala ang isa sa mga kapamilya ko. Nanaisin ko mang sumama sayo, p-pero, paano ang lolo ko? Siya lang ang mag-isa sa bahay, wala siyang kasama, a-at, may sakit pa siya. Sino ang magbabantay sa kanya. A-ayaw ko siyang iwan doon."

"Sino ang may sabi sayo na iiwan mo siya doon?" napatingin siya ng tuwid rito. "Siyempre, kasama sa mga plano ko ang lolo mo. Nagpapasalamat ako sa kanya dahil inalagaan ka niya ng maayos."

"I-Isasama niyo po ang lolo ko?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong niya rito. Tumango ito at marahang ngumit. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay nakita niya itong ngumiti kahit sandali lang. Ito pala yung nakatagong katauhan ng high school principal. "M-Makikilala ko rin po ba ang…ang ibang lolo at lola ko?" nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi nito. Kinabahan tuloy si Mikan. Siyempre, bata pa ito nang mapasok sa paaralang iyun, at mula noon ay hindi na nito nakita pa ang mga magulang nito at ang iba pa niyang kapamilya. Tumalikod ito sa kaniya.

"Sariwa pa sa ala-ala ko ang hitsura ng bahay namin. Sariwa pa sa ala-ala ang hitsura ng mga magulang ko at ng iba kong mga kapatid. P-pero, hindi ko alam kung hanggang ngayon ay nandoon pa sila sa bahay na yun. Kung buhay pa ba sila hanggang ngayon. Pero, kapag nakalabas ako dito at naayos ko na ang gusot dito sa paaralan, ay hahanapin ko sila." Naaawa si Mikan rito, alam niyang mag-isa itong binuhay ang sarili at walang mga magulang na nag-aalaga rito. Siguro, sabik na sabik na itong makita ang mga kapamilya nito. Naintindihan niya kung bakit gusto nitong sumama siya rito, dahil siya lang ang kapamilya nito.

"H-huwag kang mag-alala uncle, tutulungan kita." Tumingin ito sa kanya at sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay nagawang ngumiti ni Mikan, isang totoong ngiti at hindi pilit lang. Nagulat ito sa kanya. Pero maya-maya ay ngumiti din ito.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

Bitbit ni Mikan ang bag habang naglalakad siya sa hallway patungo sa pinto. Iyun ang araw ng kanilang pag-alis. Magkanya-kanya na sila ng landas ng mga kaibigan niya, ng mga taong mahalaga sa kanya. Tuluyan na nilang iiwan ang paaralang ito kung saan nabuo ang mahigpit nilang samahan. Magiging ala-ala na lang sa kanila ang lahat ng mga masasaya at malulungkot na mga sandali sa loob ng paaralang iyun. Pero alam niyang, hindi man dito, ay magkikita-kita parin sila sa labas. Sigurado iyun.

"Mikan! Halika na!" tawag sa kanya ni Nonoko.

"Oo andiyan na!" ngunit napahinto siya nang mapadaan sa silid ni Natsume. Nakakabit parin sa pinto ang kompletong pangalan nito. Naramdaman na naman niya ang masidhing lungkot at pangulila. Pero hindi pa katapusan ng mundo para sa kanya, kailangan niyang ayusin ang sarili niya. Alam niya, kung nandito lang si Natsume ay sisigawan lang siya nito. Kailangan parin niyang ngumiti, at maging isang masiglang Mikan na siyang kilala ng lahat. Kailangan niyang magpatuloy sa kanyang buhay habang nagpapagaling ito. At kapag magaling na ito, alam niyang babalik din ito. Napapangiti siya sa isiping iyun.

"Mikan! Bilisan mo!"

_Paalam muna sa ngayon Natsume, hanggang sa muling pagkikita. _Abot tainga ang ngiting sumilay sa mga labi niya saka siya nagtatakbo sa labas.

"Sandali!"

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	14. Chapter 14: New life

**~~~CHAPTER 14~~**

"Doxy, Doxy Doxy Doxy!" tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Mikan habang kalaro niya ang anak nina Tsubasa-senpai at Mesaki-senpai. Isang taong gulang na ang anak ng mga ito, at katulad ng inaasahan ay ang cute at kay lusog ng bata. Kamukha ito ni Tsubasa kaya naman mahal na mahal ito ni Mesaki-senpai. Pero, hindi parin maiwasang maging isang alice ang bata. Hindi pa nila alam kung ano ang alice nito, basta ang sabi ng uncle niya ay isang alice ang bata.

"Mikan, hindi iyan ang pangalan ni Rin." Sabi ni Inchou na abala sa pananakot sa pobreng pusa. Lumabi siya sa sinabi nito.

"Hmp! Ang sabi ko naman kasi kay Tsubasa-senpai na Doxy ang ipangalan sa anak nila."

"Ginawa mo namang lalaki ang anak nina Tsubasa-senpai at Mesaki-senpai."

"Ang pangit naman kasi ng pangalang naisip mo Mikan." Sabi ni Nonoko na abala sa kusina kasama si Mesaki para maghanda ng kanilang kakainin.

"Yan ang gustong itawag sa kanya ng ina ni Tsubasa, Mikan." Sabi naman ni Mesaki-senpai, nanay na nanay na ang dating nito at mukhang masaya naman ito.

"Hayaan ninyo ang babaing yan, weird yan minsan." Sabi ni Hotaru na abala naman sa pag-ubos sa niluluto nina Nonoko at Mesaki kaya imbes na mapuno ng pagkain ang isang plato ay hindi pa iyun nangangalahati.

"Hotaru, di ba diet ka ngayon? Mukhang inubos mo naman yata yan lahat." Reklamo ni Nonoko. Parang wala namang pakialam si Hotaru na nagpatuloy sa pagkain.

"Kapag may handaan, hindi ako nagda-diet." Sabi nito kahit puno ng pagkain ang bibig.

"Teka, nasaan ba sina Ruka-pyon at Tsubasa-senpai?" takang tanong ni Mikan. Hindi pa rin niya tinantanan si Rin.

"Sinundo nila si Koko, at Tono-senpai."

"Pupunta din dito si Tono-senpai?" tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Mikan. Sa isang buwan, isang beses lang nilang nakikita si Tono-senpai dahil abala ito sa bago nitong trabaho bilang isang modelo ng mga damit. Maraming taon na pala ang lumipas mula noong umalis sila ng Academy at ngayon ay masayang namumuhay sa labas. Noong una ay parang napakahungkag ng pakiramdam ni Mikan, nung mahiwalay siya sa lahat maliban kay Hotaru. Sumama siya kay Yukihira-san, o ng uncle niya at hinanap nila ang mga magulang nito pagkatapos ng problema nito sa paaralan, katulad ng sinabi nito sa kanya noon. Sa awa ng diyos ay nahanap naman nila ang mga ito, pero may sakit ang lolo niya, at may taning na ang buhay nito dahil na rin siguro sa katandaan. Sa tulong ng kapatid ni Hotaru at ng longevity alice ay napahaba nila ang buhay nito, para lang makasama ito ng matagal ng uncle niya. Nalungkot ang mga ito nang malaman ang totoong sinapit ng anak nitong si Izumi, pero laking tuwa ng mga ito nang malamang siya ang anak ni Izumi. Sa ngayon, nasa poder siya ng mga lolo at lola niya, syempre kasama niya ang lolo niya na nag-alaga sa kanya. Ang saya-saya niya.

Noong una, noong mahiwalay siya sa mga kaibigan niya, ay nahirapan siyang harapin at tanggapin lahat, pero unti-unti ay nasasanay siya. Laging nandiyan si Hotaru sa tabi niya. Pero hindi niya inaasahan nang maging kaklase niya si Inchou sa bagong paaralang pinasukan nila ni Hotaru. Doon nagsimula ang masasayang sandali niya, may komunikasyon pala si Inchou sa iba pa nilang kaibigan kaya nagawa nitong kontakin lahat. Hindi naman pala nalalayo ang mga ito, nasa tabi-tabi lang niya. Huling nakita nila sina Tsubasa-senpai at Mesaki-senpai na magsyuta na ng mga panahong iyun. Umamin na si Tsubasa sa totoong naramdaman nito, kaya walang kawala na si Mesaki-senpai. Ang balita nila kay Narumi-sensei ay naging guro ito sa isang grade school. Hindi pa nila nakikita ito pero plano nilang puntahan ito at surpresahin. Namiss rin nila si Narumi-sensei kaya sabik na sabik na silang makita ito. Hindi na nila alam kung nasaan ang ibang guro.

Sa susunod na buwan ay pasukan na naman, at sa pagkakataong iyan ay nasa ikalawang taon na siya ng high school. Kompleto na sana ang lahat, pero sa tuwing sumasagi sa isip niya ang isang lalaki na pinangarap niyang makita noon pa man ay nakakaramdam siya ng kahungkagan. Dahil ang totoo, hanggang ngayon ay naghihintay parin siya, umaasa. Ang akala ng lahat ay tuluyan na niyang pinakawalan ang ala-ala niya kay Natsume dahil malabong babalik pa si Natsume.

"Nandito na kami!" bungad ni Tsubasa sa pinto. Kasama na nga nina Ruka-pyon at Tsubasa-senpai si Tono-senpai at Koko. Hanggang ngayon ay wala paring ipinagbago ng hairstyle ito.

"_Hindi na bagay sayo ang hairstyle na yan pagkalipas ng limang taon, ilugay mo, mas maganda kang tingnan kapag ganun."_

Bakit biglang sumagi sa isip niya ang tagpong iyun? Ipinilig ni Mikan ang ulo. Hindi siya pweding mawala na naman sa sarili.

"Bulilit!" tawag ni Tsubasa sa kanya. Hanggang ngayon ay ganun parin ang tawag nito sa kanya. "Nandito ka pala bulilit." Ginulo nito ang buhok niya.

"Pwede ba namang wala ako rito. Syempre, hindi kayo kompleto kung wala ako."

"Hmp! Ang lakas talaga ng bilib mo sa sarili mo."

"Perm!" gulat na sabi niya. Kasama pala ito, at hanggang ngayon ay wala parin itong ipangbago ng ugali.

"Sabi nang hindi Perm ang pangalan ko!"

"Nasalubong namin siya pauwi kaya isinama namin siya rito para mas masaya."

"Mikan, halika may bagong album si Mesaki-senpai dito o." tawag sa kanya ni Inchou. Napalapit siya rito. "Whoa! Kapatid mo ba ito Mesaki-senpai?" manghang tanong nito.

"Iwan, hindi ko alam kung kapatid ko ba talaga yan. Ang layo ng agwat namin." Sagot naman nito.

"Nasaan? Patingin." Tumabi siya kay Inchou at nakitingin sa album. Isang babae na dilaw ang buhok at parang panghollywood ang ayos ang nasa larawan. Sa kabilang banda, maganda ito. Kamukha din ito ni Mesaki-senpai kaya masasabing kapatid nga nito ang babae sa larawan. "Ang ganda naman niya." Nagsilapitan naman ang iba sa kanila at nakitingin sa larawan. Ang sumunod na sandali ay naging abala sa paghalungkat sa mga larawan.

"Meron ka palang larawan sa Alice Academy Mesaki-senpai?" maya-maya ay tanong ni Ruka-pyon. Hawak-hawak nito ang ilang kumpon ng larawan na nakalagay sa isang box.

"Ah…eh…"

"Talaga? Patingin!" nagkakagulo na ang lahat. Waring sabik na sabik silang tingnan ang mga larawan.

"Dahan dahan lang kayo diyan." Sabi ni Tono-senpai na naaaliw na nakamasid sa kanila habang komportabling nakaupo sa sopa.

"Teka, ito yung larawan sa alice festival o." sabi ni Koko. "At ito, sa Christmas ball…sina Sumire at…sino tong isa?"

"Ah yan? Taga high school division yan…kasayaw ko-"

"Talaga?" panabay na sabi ng lahat. Nataranta naman si Sumire dahil sa kakaibang ningning ng mga mata ng kanyang mga kaharap.

"T-teka…walang malisya ang larawang iyan."

"Eh bakit nakaakbay siya sayo?" tanong ni Hotaru.

"H-hindi naman yan…ano ba!"

"Lubayan na ninyo si Sumire, pulang pula na ang mukha niyan o." tudyo ni Tsubasa na karga-karga ang anak.

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Marami pa akong larawan diyan…nakita niyo ba yung sa sports festival?" sabi ni Mesaki mula sa kusina.

"Talaga? meron ka nun?"

"Oo, lalo na yung cheerleading at ng Kibasen."

"Ahh, nasa 'yo pala ang mga larawang ito Mesaki-senpai?"

"Pasensiya na Inchou, hindi ako nakakuha ng copy noon eh."

"At ang aking mga larawan, may kopya ka pala ng mga iyun?" tanong ni Hotaru na seryosong nakatingin sa larawang sinasabi nito.

Apologetic naman na napangiti si Mesaki at napakamot sa batok.

"A-Ano bang larawan yan?" tanong ni Ruka-pyon.

"Nung sa play nung sports festival at nung pagtangkang pagtakas ni Mikan sakay ng ibon." Makahulugang sabi nito na may nakakalokong ngiti. Parang nahuhulaan na ni Ruka kung kaninong larawan iyun. Agad na sinunggaban nito si Hotaru, pero dagli namang nakailag ang huli.

"Ibigay mo sa akin yan Imai!" sigaw nito habang habol-habol si Hotaru.

Nakamasid lang si Mikan sa mga ito at sa mga kasama niyang abala sa pagtingin tingin sa mga larawan.

"Malungkot ka yata Mikan?" biglang tanong ni Tono-senpai sa kanya.

"W-wala." Ginulo nito ang buhok niya at sumandal sa upuan nito bago inuunat ang kamay.

"Haay naku…masaya na akong ganito. Laging malinaw ang pag-iisip." Napatingin siya rito.

"Masaya ka Tono-senpai?" tanong niya rito.

"Oo naman, at wala akong pinagsisihan."

"Talaga?"

"Ikaw ba Mikan, masaya ka ba?" balik-tanong nito sa kanya. Hindi agad siya nakasagot. Ginulo ulit nito ang buhok niya at marahang ngumiti. "Huwag mo munang sagutin, saka nalang kung talagang masaya ka na."

"T-Tono-senpai."

"Mikan, di ba ikaw to?" lumapit sa kanya si Inchou at ipinakita sa kanya ang isang larawan kung saan nakadamit Aladin siya habang nakasakay sa carpet. Iyun yung larawan na kuha noong sa RPG nila sa alice festival. Hindi masyadong makita ang mukha niya dahil may kung sinong kamay ang humarang doon.

"Ako nga yan. Ang pangit naman ng pagkakuha."

"Baka meron pang mas maganda doon." Bumalik si Inchou sa kulumpon ng mga larawan na pinagkakaguluhan nina Sumire, Nonoko, at Koko. Pero may isang larawan ang nahulog mula sa box na hawak-hawak ni Inchou, tumapat iyun sa kanya kaya kinuha niya iyun para tingnan kung kaninong larawan iyun.

"Ah-" hindi siya nakapagsalita. Unti-unting nanghihina ang kamay niya na nakahawak sa larawan. Gusto niyang umiyak dahil sa panunumbalik ng mga ala-alang pinilit niyang kalimutan para makapagpatuloy siya sa bago niyang buhay. _N-Natsume._ Kuha ang larawang iyun sa kaarawan ni Natsume, gamit ang camera na iniregalo niya rito kasama ang isang card.

"Mikan, okay ka lang?" tanong sa kanya ni Tono. Agad niyang inilapag sa sahig ang larawan at pilit pinasigla ang sarili.

"Okay lang ako Tsubasa-senpai."

"Pwede bang ikaw muna ang magbantay kay Rin? Tutulungan ko muna si misis sa kusina para makakain na tayo."

"O-oo ba." Sagot niya rito bago ito tumalikod. Tumayo si Mikan para puntahan ang crib ni Rin, hindi na niya nilingon ang larawang nakalapag sa sahig. Ayaw niyang umiyak ngayon, ayaw niyang sirain ang mood ng lahat.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	15. Chapter 15: The meeting

**~~~CHAPTER 15~~~**

"Uncle?" sambit ni Mikan bago marahang binuksan ang pinto sa silid ng uncle niya. Malalim na ang gabi at hindi siya makatulog dahil sa maraming bagay na bumabagabag sa kanya, at kapag ganitong hindi siya makatulog ay pumupunta siya sa silid ng uncle niya para makipagkwentuhan hanggang sa antukin siya, at kapag hindi talaga siya dalawin ng antok ay buong magdamag silang nagkukwentuhan. Nasanay na siyang tawagin itong uncle, noong una ay naiilang pa siya. Ang sabi pa nito, para na itong may anak sa katauhan niya.

"Mikan? Hindi ka na naman ba makatulog?" hula nito nang makita siya sa may pinto na bitbit ang unan niya. Lumapit siya rito at umakyat sa kama nito. Umayos naman ito ng upo para harapin siya. Tumabi siya rito.

"Kanina pa ako gising. Mailap sa akin ang antok ngayong gabi. Pero pwede bang dito muna ako uncle?" sabi niya na inayos ang sarili sa higaan nito.

"Mikan, high school ka na, at hindi ka na katulad nung dati. Dapat marunong ka nang matulog sa sarili mong kwarto kahit walang katabi." Mahinang sermon nito sa kanya. Sumimangot lang siya rito at hindi sumagot. "Iniisip mo pa rin ba siya?" maya-maya ay tanong nito sa kanya. Natigilan si Mikan, ito ang unang pagkakataon na tinanong siya nito tungkol kay Natsume.

"Uncle…naranasan mo na bang maghintay sa isang taong mahalaga sayo sa loob ng napakahabang panahon?" namamaos ang tinig na tanong niya rito.

"Sa loob ng napakahabang panahon na iyun ay wala akong ginawa kundi ang pamahalaan ang paaralan bilang isang principal." Hindi derektang sagot nito, pero nakuha niya ang ibig nitong sabihin. Hindi pa nito naranasan iyun. "Naghihintay ka parin ba sa kanya hanggang ngayon Mikan?" Napatungo si Mikan para itago ang ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha. Tinapik nito ang lumaylay na balikat niya. "Huwag mong seryusuhin ang lahat Mikan, dahil kapag nag-iba ng landas si Natsume ay baka masaktan ka lang."

"P-pero nangako siya sa akin."

"Mga bata pa kayo, at marami pa kayong magagawa, at makikilala. Pero kung darating ang panahon na magkikita kayo, siguro nga, kayo nga hanggang sa huli."

"U-Uncle."

"Sige na matulog kana, maraming bagay pa akong dapat aasikasuhin bukas, at kunti nalang ay matatapos ko na iyun." Humiga na ito at ipinikit ang mga mata. Nagtaka siya rito. Araw-araw lumalabas ng bahay ang uncle niya at malalim na ng gabi kung dumating ito. Hindi niya alam kung anong pinagkakaabalahan nito sa labas, hindi naman nito sinasabi sa kanila kung saan ito pumupunta. Ayaw rin niyang magtanong.

Ipinikit na lamang ni Mikan ang mga mata para pilitin ang sarili na makatulog. Bukas, pupunta sila nina Hotaru at Inchou sa circus pagkatapos ng klase nila, siguradong masaya iyun. Nakatulog si Mikan na may excitement na nakaguhit sa labi niya.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Wow! Ang galing naman ng mamang iyun o!" sigaw ni Mikan habang itinuturo ang isang mama na nakasakay sa isang bola habang nagpagulong gulong iyun.

Baka Baka Baka!

"Tumahimik ka kung gusto mo pang tumagal sa panonood." Walang ka-emosyong sabi ni Hotaru bago ibinalik ang baka gun sa bag nito. Kapag ganitong kasa-kasama nito si Mikan ay hindi nito nakakaligtaang dalhin ang baka gun nito. Iyun lang ang nagpapatahimik kay Mikan.

"Ah- Mikan." Nag-alalang sabi ni Inchou kay Mikan na maluha-luhang hinimas-himas ang bukol sa ulo nito.

"Mikan?" napalingon sila sa tumatawag kay Mikan, at nakita nila si Ruka-pyon kasama nito ang isang malaking mama. Parang pamilyar sa kanila ang mamang iyun. Ang gwapo nito, pero parang may mali sa anyo nito.

"Ruka-pyon!" agad na sinalubong ni Mikan si Ruka na abot tainga ang ngiti. "Nandito ka din pala. Manonood din ba kayo sa palabas?" tuwang tanong ni Mikan.

"Oo, nagpumilit kasi si Youchii na pumunta dito." Nagtaka si Mikan at nagpalingon-lingon sa paligid.

"Nandito din si Youchii? Saan?" excited na tanong ni Mikan, huling nakita niya si Youchii kina Ruka-pyon, noong bumisita ito ng isang linggo sa bahay ng mga Nogi.

"Eh sino pa ba yang kaharap mo?" nagulat si Mikan sa isang mama na nakadungaw sa kanya.

"EEhhh? Si…si…si Y-Youchii yan?" gulat na tanong ni Mikan, ang laki ng itinaas ni Youchii, halos ay ganap na itong adult.

"Mikan." Sambit ni Youchii, napaatras si Mikan ng lumapit ito sa kanya, at walang ano-ano ay kinarga siya nito ng walang kahirap-hirap.

"Kyaa!"

"Youchii?" gulat na tanong ni Inchou. "Youchii ikaw ba yan?"

"Siya nga yan. Malaki na ang katawan pero isip-bata parin." Sabi ni Hotaru habang kumikislap ang camera nito kay Youchii.

"Youchii ibaba mo ako!"

"Youchii, ibaba mo na si Mikan. Magsisimula na ang palabas." Agad din naman siyang ibinaba ni Youchii at pumuwesto na ito sa upuan na katabi ng sa kanila.

"Teka, bibili muna ako ng popcorn doon sa labas." Sabi ni Mikan nang makitang wala silang makakain habang nanonood.

"Sasamahan na kita Mikan." Sabi ni Ruka.

"Huwag na Ruka-pyon. Babalik din naman ako agad." Agad siyang umalis. Bumili ng limang popcorn, pero naging problema niya ngayon kung paano iyun dadalhin lahat pabalik. "Sana isinama ko na lang si Ruka."

"Madadala mo ba yan lahat?" tanong ng tindera.

"Ganito nalang po…ahm…ito po munang dalawa ang dadalhin ko, at babalikan ko nalang iyung tatlo."

"Sige, ikaw ang bahala." Agad na binitbit ni Mikan ang dalawang popcorn at nagmamadaling bumalik sa upuan nila. Pero dahil sa pagmamadali ay hindi niya napansin ang isang pigura na nakaatras sa paglalakad at hindi tumitingin sa dinaraanan. Hindi sinasadyang nabundol siya nito at tumilapon ang dalawang popcorn na hawak niya bago siya napaluhod sa lupa.

"Aray." Hinaing niya nang tumama sa bato ang kaliwang tuhod niya.

"N-Naku, pasensiya na…" sabi ng babae habang pinulot ang popcorn na tumilapon sa lupa.

"Nobara, anong nangyari?"

Namilog ang mga mata ni Mikan sa narinig at hindi siya nakagalaw.

_N-Nobara?_

"N-Nabundol ko siya…h-hindi ko sinasadya."

"Sa susunod mag-ingat ka kasi sa paglalakad." Sabi ng isang lalaki na pamilyar sa kanya ang boses. Hindi na nakatiis si Mikan at tumingala siya para alamin kung si Nobara Ibaragi nga ba ang kaharap niya. At hindi nga siya nagkamali.

"N-Nobara-chan?" maluha-luhang sambit ni Mikan. Nagulat din si Nobara at ang mga kasama nito nang makilala siya.

"Mikan-chan!" panabay na sambit ng mga ito. Hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik pa si Mikan at sinunggaban niya ng yakap si Nobara. Umiiyak na naman siya. Hindi naman nakagalaw si Nobara sa pagkagulat.

"Nobara, nandito ka, nandito ka!" sabi ni Mikan. Gumanti rin ng yakap si Nobara kay Mikan habang umaagos din ang luha sa pisngi nito.

"Mikan-chan."

"Sabi ko na nga ba, magkikita din tayo. At ligtas ka." Kumawala si Mikan sa pagkakayakap kay Nobara at tiningnan niya itong mabuti.

"O-oo, dahil sayo kaya bumuti ang lagay ko noon." Sabi ni Nobara. "Maraming salamat Mikan." Pinahid ni Mikan ang mga luha sa pisngi niya at agad na ngumiti rito.

"Ano ka ba, wala iyun."

"Mikan-chan, lalo ka yatang naging cute ngayon?" saka lang niya napansin ang mga kasama nito, ang mga dangerous ability class. Magkakasama parin sila. "At tumangkad ka ng ilang pulagada. Pero ang hairstyle mo ay ganoon parin." Puna nito sa hitsura niya. Sinimangutan niya ang mga ito.

"Sumama kayo sa akin, nandoon sina Hotaru, Inchou, Ruka-pyon, at Youchii." Yaya niya sa mga ito.

"Ano? Nandito din ang cute na bata na si Youchii. Hhmm…na-curious tuloy ako kung ano na ang hitsura ng batang iyun." Sabi ni Rui.

"Siguradong magugulat kayo kapag nakita niyo siya."

"Pero…Mikan, hindi kami pweding magtagal dito. M-may ilang bagay pa kaming dapat gawin." Nalungkot ang mukha ni Mikan. Hindi parin ba tumitigil sa paggawa ng misyon ang mga ito? Hanggang dito ba naman sa labas ay ganoon parin?

"Oo nga Mikan, Ikinalulungkot ko na kailangan na naming umalis." Sabi ni Hayate. "Ikumusta mo nalang ako kay cool blue sky. Matagal ko narin siyang hindi nakikita. Siguro katulad mo ay lalo siyang gumanda ano?"

"Wala ka nang ibang iniisip kundi puro babae!" sigaw ni Rui rito.

"At wala ka na ring ibang iniisip kundi puro lalaki!" ganting sigaw ni Hayate. Nagsukatan ng tingin ang dalawa, ngunit agad na pumagitna sa kanila si Kaname.

"Tumigil na kayong dalawa, hindi ito ang tamang lugar para magbangayan kayo." Sabi nito.

"S-sige Mikan, hanggang sa muling pagkikita." Malungkot na paalam ni Nobara.

"Nobara-chan."

"Sige Mikan, aalis na kami." Nasundan na lamang ng tingin ni Mikan ang papalayong mga pigura nito hanggang sa mawala ang mga ito sa kulumpon ng mga tao. _Magkikita pa kaya tayo?_ Tanong ni Mikan sa sarili. Bakit ang ilan sa mga tao sa buhay niya ay laging dumarating, ngunit agad din namang umaalis? Hindi niya alam kung sino ang mananatili sa tabi niya. Malungkot na bumalik si Mikan sa tindahan ng popcorn at bumili uli ng dalawa para palitan ang tumilapon. Kahit paano ay masaya siya dahil nagkita sila ni Nobara at nalaman niya ang kalagayan nito. Pero…kailan kaya niya makikita si Natsume? Yan ang tanong na kay hirap hanapan ng kasagutan.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Ano? Uncle? Totoo ba yang sinasabi mo?" gulat na tanong ni Mikan sa kaharap niya. Nasa hapag-kainan sila kasama ang mga lolo at lola niya.

"Tapos ko nang ayusin ang lahat, nagawa kong depensahan ang mga rason ko, kaya wala akong makitang rason na hindi sila papayag sa gusto kong mangyari." Sabi ni Yukihira-san na nasa pagkain ang atensyon at baliwala sa kanya ang mga matang nagtatanong na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Pero anak, sigurado ka ba diyan sa desisyon mo?" tanong ng ina nito.

"Okaa-san, sigurado na ako. Noong sinabi nila sa akin na isasara nila ang paaralan ay hindi ako pumayag, pero nang bigla nila akong idawit sa kaso ng ESP, naging komplikado ang status ko sa paaralang iyun. Kaya wala akong nagawa para pigilan sila."

"I-Iyun ba ang lagi mong pinagkakaabalahan sa tuwing umaalis ka ng bahay uncle?" tanong ni Mikan, parang bumukig sa lalamunan niya. Sa kabilang banda ay bumangon ang tuwa sa dibdib niya dahil sa naging desiyon ng tiyuhin niya.

"Oo, hindi naging madali ang pagproseso ng mga dokumento. Kailangan ko pang dumaan sa matinding paglilitis. Pero sa huli ay napapayag ko silang buksan uli ang paaralan. Pero sa pagkakataong ito ay babaguhin ko ang mga patakaran ng paaralang iyun." Seryosong sabi nito.

"Pero paano kung maulit na naman ang nangyari noon anak?" nag-alala paring tanong ng ina nito. Tahimik lang na nakikinig ang ama nito dahil hindi na ito makapagsalita. Pero alam ni Mikan na marami itong katanungan sa isip. May naisip na ideya si Mikan para malaman niya kung ano ang gustong sabihin ng kanyang lolo. Bakit ngayon lang niya naisip ang iyang ito?

"Malabo nang mangyari iyun Okaa-san, wala na ang ESP. At katulad ng sinabi ko, babaguhin ko ang patakaran ng paaralang iyun."

Hindi nakapagsalita ang ginang. Alam nitong nakapagdesisyon na ang anak niya at mahirap na itong pigilan pa.

_Ojii-san? Ojii-san?_

Naging malikot ang mga mata ng matanda.

_Sino yan?_

_Ako ito, si Mikan. _

Napatingin ang matanda kay Mikan na may pagkagulat sa mukha, binigyan naman ito ni Mikan ng abot-taingang ngiti. Parang lang silang normal na nag-uusap ng lolo niya.

_Mikan?_

_Oo, ako nga Ojii-san._

_Ginagamit mo ang telepathy alice mo?_

Si Mikan na naman ang nagulat. May alam ito tungkol sa mga alices?

_Paano ho ninyo nalaman iyun?_

Hindi siya nito sinagot.

_Ojii-san, may gusto ho ba kayong sasabihin kay uncle?_

_Wala._

Napasimangot si Mikan.

_Ojii-san, ito na yung pagkakataon ninyo para makausap ang anak ninyo._

Napa-isip naman ang matanda, at maya-maya ay waring nakuha nito ang gusto niyang mangyari.

_Sabihin…sabihin mo sa kanya, na kung ano man ang magiging desisyon niya sa buhay niya ay sisiguraduhin niya lang na magtatagumpay siya._

Lumapad ang ngiti ni Mikan. Umayos muna siya ng upo bago hinarap ang tiyuhin niya.

"Uncle, ang sabi ni Ojii-san ay kung ano man ang magiging desisyon niyo sa buhay ninyo ay sisiguraduhin mo lang na magtatagumpay ka." Sabi niya rito. Tulad ng inaasahan ay agad na kumunot ang noo nito. Napatingin naman ng tuwid sa kanya ang lola niya at ang isa pa niyang lolo. Ngiti lang ang iginanti niya sa mga ito.

Waring nakuha naman ng tiyuhin niya kung ano ang nangyayari kaya umaliwalas ang mukha nito. Kahit hindi nito sabihin ay alam ni Mikan na masaya ang tiyuhin niya.

"Sigurado iyun, at huwag kayong mag-alala Otou-san, sa pagkakataong ito ay hindi na ako magpapatalo." Hindi makatingin ng deretso sa mata ng anak ang lolo ni Mikan. Waring ito ang unang pagkakataon na nagsalita ng ganoon ang lolo niya, iniisip pala.

_Ojii-san, Ojii-san, anong masasabi ninyo? _Naaaliw niyang tanong rito.

_Ikaw na bata ka, tantanan mo nga ako._

Napasimangot si Mikan.

_Ojii-san naman._

_Wala na akong sasabihin._

_Sigurado kayo?_

Hindi na siya nito sinagot. Binigyan lamang siya nito ng makahulugang tingin.

"Ikaw ang bahala anak. Nandito lang kami ng ama mo."

"Alam ko ho iyun Okaa-san. Alam ko ho iyun."

Hindi na mapigilan ni Mikan ang excitement na ibalita kina Hotaru ang tungkol sa plano ng tiyuhin niya. Siguradong matutuwa ang mga ito oras na malaman ng mga ito na bubuksan uli ang alice academy.

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	16. Chapter 16: Back in the academy

**~~~(CHAPTER 16)~~~**

"Talaga Mikan-chan?" tuwang tanong ni Nonoko. Nasa bahay sila nina Tsubasa at Mesaki-senpai. Nagsidatingan ang mga ito pagkatapos niyang tawagan ang mga ito sa telepono.

"Oo, nagkausap kami ng tiyuhin ko sa hapag-kainan kasama ang mga lolo at lola ko. Bubuksan niya uli ang alice academy."

Napakunot-noo sina Tono, Tsubasa, at Mesaki.

"Bakit naman niya gagawin iyun?" takang tanong ni Tono.

"Hindi ko alam kung ano ang iniisip ng tiyuhin ko. Pero di ba mas maganda iyun? Magkakasama uli tayo sa iisang paaralan."

"Mikan…may mga bagay na nagbago pagkatapos nating lumabas ng paaralan." Seryosong sabi ni Tono. Napatingin si Mikan kay Rin na payapang natutulog sa mga bisig ni Mesaki-senpai. Oo nga, may mga nagbago na nga, at kapag bumalik sila doon ay hindi na katulad ng dati ang magiging sitwasyon. Malungkot na napaupo si Mikan sa sopa.

"I-Iniisip ko lang naman kasi...na...baka...kapag bumalik tayo doon…ay…ay." Hindi matapos-tapos ni Mikan ang nais niyang sasabihin. Parang may bikig sa lalamunan niya.

"Mikan. Alam ko ang rason mo kung bakit gusto mong bumalik sa alice academy." Sabi ni Ruka-pyon na tumabi sa kanya. Matamis na ngumiti si Ruka sa kanya pagkatapos niya itong tingnan. "Pero sasamahan kita."

"Ruka-pyon." Maluha-luha niyang sabi rito.

"Ako din Mikan-chan. Sasama ako sayo."

"Ako din. Makikita ko na uli ang iba ko pang mga kaibigan kapag bumalik ako doon." Sabik na sabi ni Koko.

"Hmp! Nakakainis! bakit ba lage mo na lang akong hinihila sa mga bagay na yan Mikan?" naiinis na sabi ni Sumire. Walang itong nagawa. Kahit hindi nito sabihin, alam niya kung ano ang saloobin nito.

"H-Hotaru?" nagsumamo ang tingin na napatingin si Mikan sa matalik na kaibigan.

"Hotaru, sasama ka ba?" tanong ni Mesaki-senpai.

"Kung nasaan ang babaing iyan ay siguradong nandoon din ako." Seryosong sabi ni Hotaru. Agad na lumarawan ang tuwa sa mukha ni Mikan at nayakap si Hotaru.

"Sabi ko na nga ba, hindi mo ako bibiguin eh."

"Naloloka ka na nga." Walang pakialam na sabi ni Hotaru.

"Kung sasama kayong lahat, mukhang kailangan ko na ring sumama. Total, wala na ang ESP at si Yukihira-san na ang magpapatakbo ng paaralan. Namiss ko na rin ang mga dati kong girlfriends." Sabi ni Tono. Dismayadong napatingin silang lahat rito.

"Paano kayo Tsubasa-senpai, Mesaki-senpai?" tanong ni Inchou. Nagkatinginan naman sina Tsubasa at Mesaki.

"Kailangan naming manatili dito. Nandito na si Rin. May pamilya na kami." Sagot ni Mesaki.

"Di ba isang alice rin si Rin?"

"Oo nga, pwede naman siguro siya doon. Sumama na kayo, sige na." pangungumbinsi ni Mikan, siguradong kulang ang kasiyahan kung wala ang isa sa mga paborito niyang senpai.

"Naku Mikan-chan, hindi pwede. May trabaho na ako dito. Gusto namin ni Mesaki na kami ang magpapalaki kay Rin." Hindi sumagot si Mikan. Hindi na nga nila makakasama sina Mesaki at Tsubasa-senpai.

"Huwag kang mag-alala Mikan, masaya parin ang grupo kahit wala kami. Pero siguradong ma-miss namin kayo."

"Kami din." Malungkot na sabi ni Mikan. Sigurado siyang hindi na magiging katulad ng dati ang lahat. Hindi rin niya alam kung tama ang ginagawa niya, pero, paano niya mapipigilan ang sarili na makita si Natsume? Maraming bagay ang bumabagabag sa kanya gabi-gabi, at nakakapagod ring maghintay sa walang kasiguruang pagkakataon. Kung hindi pa siya kikilos ngayon, kailan pa niya makikita si Natsume?

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

Nabuksan na nga ang paaralan, at katulad ng inaasahan ni Yukihira-san ay nagsidatingan ang mga dating estudyante para mag-enrol uli. Hindi kanya ang buong paaralan, pero pinahintulutan siyang pamahalaan uli iyun. Nagpatupad siya ng bagong batas o patakaran sa loob ng paaralan na siyang ikinatuwa ng mga estudyante kaya lalong dumami ang mga estudyanting may alice ang nag-enrol. Kahit hindi lahat ng mga estudyante, pero tama na sa kanya iyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya ito ginagawa, pero may pakiramdam siya na kailangan niyang gawin iyun. Hindi lang para sa sarili niya.

Marami siyang binago sa paaralan, at nagpapasalamat siya dahil pumayag na magturo uli ang mga dating guro doon na isa-isa niyang tinawagan. Habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana ng opisina niya at pinanood ang mga masasayang mukha ng mga estudyanting pumapasok sa klase ng mga ito, napagtanto niyang gusto niyang maghatid ng ngiti sa mga estudyanting ito na hindi niya nakamit noon. Ayaw niyang mangyari sa mga estudyanting ito ang nangyari sa kanya noon.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Mikan-chan!" tuwang tawag sa kanya nina Inchou at Ruka-pyon na kumakaway pa sa kanya. Napangiti si Mikan, nagkaroon siya ng estrangherong pakiramdam nang tumapak siya sa loob ng paaralan. Nagsibalikan sa kanya lahat ng mga ala-ala niya. Ang akala niya ay hindi na siya muling makakatapak pa sa paaralang ito.

Nakita niyang nagsilapitan sa kanya sina Inchou at Ruka. Napangiti siya sa mga ito.

"Nandito na pala kayo. Magsisimula na yata ang klase."

"Mikan-chan, balita ko ay nandito lahat ng mga sensei. Bumalik silang lahat." Masayang balita sa kanya ni Inchou. Alam na niya ang tungkol doon, kaya nga nasasabik din siyang makita si Narumi-sensei.

"Nasaan si Imai Mikan?" tanong ni Ruka.

"Papunta na siya dito, hinihintay ko nga siya eh."

"Kapag nakita mo siya, sabihin mong ibigay na niya sa akin ang larawan na kinuha niya sa bahay nina Mesaki-senpai."

"Hindi pa rin ba niya ibinigay sayo Ruka-pyon?"

"Hsh! Nakakainis nga eh."

"Tayo na, punta na tayo sa mga silid natin." Yaya ni Inchou na larawan ng excitement ang mukha nito.

"Tara, miss na miss ko na ang dati kong silid." Excited din na sabi ni Mikan. Saka lang sila naghiwalay nang makapasok na sila sa loob ng dormitory. Bitbit ang bag na tinungo ni Mikan ang silid niya. Walang tao sa bahaging iyun, waring kunti palang ang umuokupa doon. Sa bahagi ring iyun, alam ni Mikan na madadaanan niya ang silid ni Natsume. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na huminto at pagmasdan ang saradong silid nito. Nandoon parin ang pangalan nito. Napangiti si Mikan. Babalik si Natsume.

_Nandito na ako Natsume, nakabalik na ako. Nasaan ka na? Kung saka-sakaling babalik ka, nandito lang ako._

Malungkot na nagpatuloy sa paglakad si Mikan hanggang sa marating niya ang sarili niyang silid. Hindi niya mapigilang pumatak ang luha sa mga mata niya. Akala niya, okay na ang lahat. Kakayanin niya, pero masakit parin sa dibdib niya. Hindi niya kayang magkaila sa sarili na hanggang ngayon ay nangungulila parin siya kay Natsume at nakakaramdam siya ng pangamba na hindi na ito muling babalik pa sa kanya. Unti-unting lumiliit ang pag-asa at tiwala niya sa pangakong binitiwan nito.

"Salabahe ka talaga Natsume." Mahinang sabi niya. "Lage mo na lang akong binibigyan ng ganitong klase ng damdamin na hindi ko maintindihan kung ano. Lage mo nalang akong tinatakot. Kailan ka ba babalik ha?" marahan niyang sinipa ang bag na inilatag niya sa sahig saka siya napatingin sa labas ng bintana. Kay ganda ng panahon, waring nakisama sa sayang naramdaman ng bawat estudyante. Nakabalik na sila, pagkalipas ng mahabang panahon.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

Agad na nagsimula ang klase, naging isang malaking reunion ang nangyari sa unang araw ng klase. Hindi mapapantayan ang tuwa at excitement na nararamdaman ng lahat. Hinayaan lang sila ng mga guro dahil naintindihan sila ng mga ito. Dahil iba na ang patakaran ng paaralan ay malaya nang makikita ng mga estudyante ang mga magulang ng mga ito sa labas, pinahintulutan rin ang mga magulang na bumisita sa mga anak ng mga ito. Kaya marami ang natuwa kay Yukihira-san. Ang bagong principal sa middle school ay si Serilina-sensei, ngunit wala pa silang mapipili na magiging principal sa elementary division. Ang sabi ng HSP ay may hinihintay silang mahalagang tao na siyang maging principal sa elementary division.

Si Mikan ay abala sa pagmamasid sa mga estudyanting pumapasok sa pinto.

"Sinong inaabangan mo riyan?" tanong ni Hotaru na tumabi sa kanya ng upo.

"W-wala…wala." Kaila niya rito.

"Dahan-dahan lang baka hahaba yang leeg mo." Seryosong sabi ni Hotaru, sinimangutan lang niya ito.

Dagling natapos ang isang araw ngunit hindi parin nakita ni Mikan si Natsume, kahit sa ibang klase. At dumating ang bukas, at gabi, pero walang Natsume na sumulpot sa harap ni Mikan. Gusto na niyang mawalan ng pag-asa.

Nagpatuloy ang payapang takbo ng paaralan. Lumipas ang isang linggo at wala paring Natsume na nagpakita kay Mikan, hanggang napagdesisyunan niyang tigilan na ang kahibangan niya at magpatuloy sa buhay niya. Masakit man sa kanya na kalimutan ang lahat, pero kailangan dahil siya lang ang magdurusa sa huli. Kaya sa huling gabi ay inilabas ni Mikan lahat sa unan niya. Tahimik siyang umiiyak sa kwarto niya, umiyak siya ng umiyak hanggang maramdaman niya ang pamamanhid ng mga mata niya, at nakatulugan ang pag-iisip sa mga bagay na alam niyang hindi na mangyayari pa.

**~~~(Next Scene)~~~**

"Anong nangyayari? Bakit nagsitakbuhan ang mga estudyante?" takang tanong ni Mikan habang nakadungaw sa bintana mula sa silid ng paaralan nila. Nagkakagulo sa labas dahil sa kung sinong dumating. Hindi tuloy mapakali ang puso ni Mikan, parang atat na atat na hindi niya maintindihan.

"Mukhang dumating na ang bagong ESP sa elementary division." Sagot naman ni Hotaru.

"Halikayo, tingnan natin kung sino ang bagong ESP. Mabuti nang makilala muna natin siya." Yaya ni Ruka. Sumunod sila kay Ruka-pyon palabas ng building ng high school division at tinungo ang kinaruruunan ng mga estudyante. Nakisiksik sila para makitingin sa bagong dating na ESP. Namangha sila sa isang magarang sasakyan na nakaparada sa gitna habang umiibis mula roon ang isang naka-tuxedong lalaki na may shades sa mata.

"Siya na ba?" tanong ni Inchou.

"Mukhang hindi, mukhang goons eh." Sagot ni Hotaru. Hindi maintindihan ni Mikan ang sunod-sunod na pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. _Ano ang kinalaman ng ESP sa kumakabog kong dibdib?_ Tanong niya sa sarili.

Mula sa saksakyan ay umibis ang isang pormal na lalaki. Mukhang ito na yung bagong ESP. Umugong ang isang palakpakan nang makaibis na ito, binati naman ng ESP ng isang matamis na ngiti ang mga estudyante na nakapalibot sa sasakyan. Hindi mapigilan ni Hotaru na pagtaasan ito ng kilay.

"Dumidiga na sa simpleng paraan."

"Hotaru." Biglang may nag-vibrate sa loob ng bulsa sa uniform ni Mikan. May tumatawag sa cellphone niya. Ibinigay sa kanya ng uncle niya ang cellphone na iyun para madali lang siya nitong kontakin. Wala naman siyang masyadong pag-gagamitan ng cellphone na yun, ang uncle lang niya ang laging komukontak sa numero niyon. Pinindot niya ang answer button at inilapit sa tainga ang speaker ng cellphone.

"Hello uncle?" umalis si Mikan sa kulumpon ng mga estudyante dahil masyadong maingay at hindi niya marinig ang kausap.

"Mikan nasaan ka?" agad na tanong ng tiyuhin niya.

"Nandito ako sa may gate, kasama ko sina Hotaru at Ruka-pyon."

"Ano ang ginagawa mo diyan?" may alarma sa tinig nito, pero hindi niya iyun pinansin.

"Sinalubong namin ang bagong dating na ESP." sabi niya rito. "Dumating na siya, alam mo na siguro iyun."

"Oo alam ko iyun. Pero hindi yan ang sadya ko sayo. Naalala mo ba yung mga dokumento na ipinatago ko sayo?" tanong nito na may pagmamadali sa boses.

"Oo, naalala ko. Bakit po?"

"Nasa sayo pa ba yun?"

"Oo, sinabi mo sa aking dalhin ko yun."

"Mabuti, kunin mo yun at pakidala mo dito sa opisina ko."

"Sige po." Ini-off na niya ang cellphone at agad na tinungo ang silid. Nakalimutan na niyang magpaalam kina Hotaru at Ruka-pyon dahil natataranta siya. Alam niyang haharapin ng tiyuhin niya ang bagong ESP at mahalaga ang mga dokumentong iyun. Hinalungkat niya ang drawer niya at mga damit, pero hindi niya makita. Pinagpawisan na tuloy siya ng malapot, siguradong mananagot siya kapag nawala iyun.

"Nasaan na ba iyun." Nagulat pa siya nang biglang mag-vibrate uli ang cellphone niya. _Lagot na._ ngunit nang tiningnan niya ang caller aynapahinga siya nang makitang hindi ang tiyuhin niya ang tumatawag kundi si Hotaru.

"Hello? Hotaru?"

"Mikan, Mikan, makinig ka…" hindi na niya masyadong narinig ang iba pa nitong sinasabi dahil masyadong maingay sa linya nito, siguradong hindi pa ito nakaalis sa pinag-iwanan niya sa mga ito. Ngunit may pagmamadali sa boses nito. _Excitement ba iyun?_

"Hotaru, hindi kita masyadong marinig." Sabi niya rito.

"Mikan, pumunta ka ngayon dito, bilisan mo. May dapat kang makita."

"Huh?"

"Baka! Bilisan mo."

"Hotaru, nagmamadali din ako, may ipinakukuha sa akin ang HSP na isang mahalagang dokumento." Biglang natahimik sa kabilang linya, parang may kung anong nangyayaring komusiyon.

"Mikan, nasaan ka ba?" Hindi na iyun boses ni Hotaru.

"Nandito ako sa kwarto ko."

"Mikan lumabas ka diyan damn it!" nailayo ni Mikan sa tainga ang cellphone niya dahil sa sigaw sa kabilang linya. Hindi iyun kay Hotaru na boses, kay Ruka-pyon iyun. Nagpantig ang tainga ni Mikan. Bakit siya sinisigawan nito sa cellphone?

"Ano ba ang problem mo-"

"Lumabas ka diyan, kailangan mong makita si-" bigla itong nawala sa kabilang linya.

"Hello? Hello?" pero wala nang sumasagot. "Ano ba ang problema ng mga taong iyun?" hindi na niya inabala pa ang sarili na mag-isip tungkol sa mga ito. Ang mahalaga ay ang makita niya ang mga dokumento. Inilagay niya sa bulsa ng uniporme niya ang cellphone saka nagpatuloy sa paghahanap sa dokumento. Gulong gulo na ang kwarto niya bago niya nakita ang hinahanap sa ilalim ng kama niya. Nakalimutan lang pala niya na doon niya iyun itinago.

Nag-vibrate uli ang cellphone niya. Sa pagkakataong iyun ay ang tiyuhin na niya ang tumatawag.

"Hello?"

"Nasaan ka na?"

"Papunta na ako diyan."

"O sige." Sabi nito saka ini-off ang cellphone. Nang marating niya ang opisina ng tiyuhin niya ay kumatok muna siya bago pumasok. Nagulat pa siya nang makitang may mga bisita ang tiyuhin niya. Ang bagong ESP. Napatingin ang mga ito sa kanya kaya naiilang siya at hindi siya makatingin sa mga ito. Ngunit nahinto ang paningin niya sa isang anyo na kahit nakapikit pa siya ay makikilala parin niya, at ang paris ng mga mata na nakapagkit na sa isipan niya ang bawat hugis niyon at kulay, at sariwa pa sa ala-ala niya kung paano siya niyon tinitigan.

Biglang nanginig ang tuhod ni Mikan at para siyang napako sa kinatatayuan. Kaylakas ng tibok ng kanyang puso ngunit sa kabilang banda ay umaapaw iyun sa saya. Hindi niya namalayang nabitiwan na pala niya ang mga dokumento sa sahig. Para siyang mauubusan ng hininga.

_Natsume!_

**~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~**


	17. Chapter 17 : They meet again

**Chapter 17 (They meet again)**

Napuno ng kasiyahan ang puso ni Mikan nang makita niya si Natsume, bumilis ang tibok niyon at ang dating nananahimik na puso niya ay ngayon ay nabubulabog. Ganoon kalakas ang epekto ng presensiya ni Natsume sa kanya. Kailan nga ba ito nagsimula? Ah, hindi niya matandaan kung kailan. Ang alam lang niya ay nagising na lang siya isang umaga na gusto niyang nandiyan lage sa tabi nito, kahit inaasar pa siya nito palagi. Kumikislap ang mga mata niya sa luha, at ang kasabikan na naramdaman niya ay hindi na niya mapipigilan pa.

"Natsume..." mahinang sambit niya. "Natsume..." tinawid niya ang agwat sa pagitan nilang dalawa at mahigpit itong niyakap. "Nagbalik ka... sabi ko na nga ba. Alam kung babalik ka. Alam ko." Umiiyak siya habang binibigkas ang mga katagang iyun. Gusto niyang maramdaman nito kung gaano siya kasabik na makita itong muli na ligtas. Ah, parang kailan lang. Pero ramdam niya ang init na nagmula sa katawan ni Natsume, buhay ito, buhay na buhay. Marami siyang gustong sabihin rito, lahat ng mga nilalaman ng kanyang puso na hindi niya nasabi sa loob ng napakahabang panahon. Ngunit waring ayaw gumana ng matino ang kanyang utak. Hindi niya alam na humahagulgol na pala siya sa balikat nito. Bumitaw siya at tumingala para tingnan ang mukha nito. Pero sa pagkalito niya ay iba ang naging ekspresyon ng mukha nito. Wala siyang makitang rekognasyon sa mga mata nito na malamig at naiiritang sa kanya.

_Natsume..._

"Sino ka ba sa akala mo?" malamig na tanong nito sa kanya. Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig pagkarinig niya sa tanong na iyun. Napaatras siya.

"Natsume." Nagtatanong ang kanyang mga mata habang nakatingin rito.

"Sabihin mo, sino ka?" namilog ang mga mata ni Mikan sa pagkagulat.

_Ano ito? Bakit ganito? Anong klasing laro ito Natsume?_

"H-hindi mo ako nakikilala? Natsume..." bumasag ang tinig ni Mikan.

"Tatanungin ba kita kung sino ka kung kilala na kita?"

"Natsume... ano ang nangyayari sayo?" sigaw niya rito, gusto niyang makita ang kasagutan ngayon ng puso at utak niya sa mga mata nito. Kaylamig ng mga mata nito, ang Natsume na nakatayo ngayon sa harap niya ay hindi na ang dating Natsume na kilala niya. "Kung laro man ito ay hindi ka nakakatuwa!" tumaas ang gilid ng labi nito, alam niyang gusto lang nitong pigilan ang pagtawa. Yanig na yanig siya sa inaakto nito sa harap niya.

"Hn! Hindi ako ang klase ng tao na nakikipaglaro." Marahang sabi nito. Walang emosyon ang mukha nito. Hilam sa luha na tinalikuran ni Mikan si Natsume at tumatakbong tinungo ang pinto. Hindi niya matagalan ang pakikipagharap kay Natsume at kailangan muna niyang mawala saglit sa presensiya nito. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gusto nitong palabasin, pero sinasaktan nito ng labis ang puso niya.

"Natsume...alam kong hindi mo na kilala si Sakura-san, pero ayun kay Yukihira-san ay siya ang matalik mong kaibigan noon. Huwag mo siyang tratuhin ng ganyan." Saway ng ESP kay Natsume nang makaalis na si Sakura-san. Ngunit tinalikuran lamang ito ni Natsume at nakapamulsang tinungo ang pinto.

"Saan mo balak pumunta ngayon Natsume?" mahinahong tanong ni Yukihira-san. Huminto si Natsume nang mapatapat sa may pinto at binigyan ng masamang tingin ang HSP. "Kailangan mong makisama sa lahat ng mga estudyante sa paaralang ito, malaki ang maitutulong nila para bumalik ang iyung mga ala-ala." Pero hindi siya sinagot nito.

"Natsume..."

"Tumahimik kayo." Tanging sabi nito bago tuluyang lumabas ng pinto.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Madilim na sa labas, pero walang balak si Mikan na ilawan ang silid niya. Nakaupo lamang siya sa sahig habang yakap-yakap ang mga tuhod niya, at masaganang umaagos ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi. Ganito pala ang masaktan, ang ipagkaila ng isang taong pinapahalagahan mo ng lubos. Bakit nga ba? Ano bang meron kay Natsume at ganito nalang kabilis tumibok ng puso niya, at ganito rin kung masaktan? Hindi ba ipinangako nitong hahanapin siya nito? Anong nangyari kay Natsume?

"_Ayaw kong…mawala ka…sa akin…dahil…d-dahil… mahal kita… Mikan." madamdaming sabi ni Natsume. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay nakita ni Mikan ang pagdaloy ng luha sa mga mata ni Natsume. Hindi na napigilan ni Mikan ang bugso ng damdamin at buong pagmamahal na niyakap niya ito. Kahit nahihirapan sila sa posisyon nila ay wala siyang pakialam. Masagana ring dumadaloy ang luha sa kanyang mga pisngi, ang kaninang mahinang pag-iyak ngayon ay naging hagulgol. Gumanti rin ng yakap si Natsume, mas mahigpit, na para bang ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa si Mikan._

"_Mahal din kita…mahal din kita…" pabulong na sabi ni Mikan sa kabila ng hagulgol nito. Kung iba lang ang sitwasyon nila ngayon ay siguradong masayang masaya siya, pero may posibilidad sa sitwasyon nila ngayon na hindi na sila magkikita pa. Naghihirap ang kanyang kalooban sa isiping iyun. "Ayaw ko ring magkalayo tayo… gusto kong manatili sa tabi mo… gusto kong kasama kita sa paglaki…" _

"_Kahit…magkakalayo man tayo…h-hahanapin kita… pangako yan…"_

"_Naniniwala ako sayo… Natsume…ako din…ako din…"_

"_A-at hihintayin mo…ako… hihintayin mo ako…ano man ang mangyari… h-huwag na huwag kang susunod sa kanya…" hindi alam ni Mikan kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Natsume._

"Salbahe ka talaga Natsume? Ano ang halaga ngayon ng mga sinabi mo sa akin noon?" hiyaw ni Mikan sa kawalan. "Paano pa ako maniniwala na totoo lahat ang mga iyun at hindi isang wala kwenta mong biro?" Ngunit, ano nga ba si Natsume? Ang pagkakakilala niya rito ay ito ang klase ng taong hindi marunong magbiro. Laging pinaghihinalaan ang lahat ng taong makakasalubong o makakasalamuha nito. Pero alam niya na ang totoong Natsume ay nakatago lamang sa kaibuturan ng pagkatao nito, iyun ang itinatago nito sa kanilang lahat. Pero, sino na nga ba si Natsume ngayon? Nagbago na kaya ito ng tuluyan?

"Hindi, hindi ka maaaring magbago Natsume. Ikaw parin iyan. Ikaw parin, at ang pangako mo sa akin noon ang tangi kong pinanghahawakan ngayon. Kaya huwag mo akong biguin dahil hindi ko kaya." Napahagulgol uli ng iyak si Mikan, basang basa na sa luha ang unan na yakap-yakap niya.

"Mikan..." napalingon si Mikan at nakita niya si Hotaru sa may pinto, hindi niya maaninag ang anyo nito dahil madilim sa loob ng kwarto niya. Hindi niya ito sinagot at mahigpit na niyakap ang unan. Narinig niya ang mahinang yabag ng mga paa nito na papalapit sa kinaruruunan niya. "Mikan..."

"H-Hotaru..."

Tumabi ng upo sa kanya si Hotaru sa sahig. Hindi nila makita ang mukha ng isa't isa dahil madilim, pero alam ni Hotaru na umiiyak si Mikan, at alam niya ang mukha ng taong nasasaktan. Kaya hindi na kailangan tingnan pa niya si Mikan sa liwanag.

"Bakit tinitiis mo itong mag-isa Mikan?" mahinang tanong ni Hotaru. Nakatungo lamang si Mikan sa sahig at hindi sumagot. "Nandito naman kami na handang damayan ka."

"Hotaru..."

"Alam ko, gusto mong mapag-isa. Wala sana akong balak na disturbuhin ka, pero, naisip ko na malamang hindi ito ang gustong mangyari ni Natsume." Naikuyom ni Mikan ang kamao sa narinig. Ngayon, galit siya kay Natsume sa pambabaliwala nito sa kanya. "Ang Natsume na kilala nating lahat ay labis ang pagmamahal sayo. Hindi man niya sinasabi ang totoo niyang damdamin pero...nababasa naman natin sa kilos niya. Iyun ang mahalaga Mikan. Alam kong mas kilala mo si Natsume kesa sa amin. Kaya, bago mo basain ng tuluyan ng luha ang unan mo diyan, isipin mo muna na ang Natsume na kilala natin ay hindi kikilos ng ganoon nang walang dahilan."

Napatingin si Mikan kay Hotaru kahit hindi naman niya nakikita ang mukha nito. Tama si Hotaru, hindi ganoon si Natsume na basta nalang aakto ng ganoon na walang dahilan.

"_Paulit-ulit kong sasabihin sayo na mahal kita…mawala ka man sa ala-ala ko, mananatili ka parin sa puso ko habang buhay. Tandaan mo iyan."_

Naalala niyang sinabi iyun ni Natsume sa panaginip niya, o panaginip nga ba iyun? May kahulugan ang mga sinabi nito. Ano man ang dahilan ng biglang pagbabago ni Natsume ngayon, malamang ay may mas malalim na dahilan iyun.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Nakakainis!" napasuntok sa katawan ng puno si Natsume. Nakakuyom parin ang kanyang kamao habang habol niya ang kanyang hininga. Kahit anong gawin niya na alalahanin lahat ay wala paring nangyayari. Tinitiis niya ang sakit ng kanyang ulo, at butil-butil ng pawis ang tumutulo mula sa noo niya. Kita mula sa kinaruruunan niya ang kabuuan ng elementary building, at ang buong kapaligiran. Kilalang kilala ng puso niya ang lugar na ito pero walang maalala ang utak niya. May mga bagay na pilit isinisigaw ng puso niya sa utak niya pero parang patay na buhay parin ang utak niya.

"Ano ba ang silbi nito?" Sigurado siyang may koneksiyon sa nakaraan niya ang lugar na ito. Pero sumasakit lamang ang ulo niya sa tuwing pinipilit niyang alalahanin lahat. Napakahungkag ng pakiramdam niya, at ang utak niya ay parang isang walang hanggan na kadiliman. Wala siyang makikita, walang laman. Pero bakit ang puso niya ay kaydaming isinisigaw na hindi maintindihan ng utak niya? Naalala niya ang isang babae kahapon na mahigpit na yumakap sa kanya. Ramdam niya ang mabilis na pintig ng kanyang puso, at ang kagustuhan na ikulong ito sa mga bisig niya. Kilala ng puso niya ang babae na iyun. Kilala ito ng puso niya, at sigurado siya na kung sino man ang babaing iyun ay malaki ang papel na ginampanan nito sa buhay niya.

Dinama ni Natsume ang tibok ng puso niya.

_Sino ka? At bakit kilala ka ng puso ko? Sino ka?_

Ah! Kung naalala lang niya agad ang lahat.

"Natsume?" napatingin si Natsume sa ibaba mula sa sanga ng punong-kahoy na kinauupuan niya. Nakita niya ang isang lalaki na gulat na nakatingin sa kanya. Dilaw ang buhok nito, at sa hitsura nito ay masasabi niyang may dugo itong banyaga. "Natsume." Tawag nito sa kanya sa ikalawang pagkakataon na para bang hindi ito makapaniwala sa nakita. _Ano ba ang problema ng mga taong ito?_ Pwede naman siyang kausapin ng diretso at hindi basta titigan na lang na para bang isa siyang bagong specie sa lugar na ito. Ngunit naisip niya na kailangang pagbigyan niya ang isang ito. Lumabi siya at tumalon mula sa sanga ng puno, may pakiramdam siya na dati na niya ginagawa ang eksenang ito. Pero binura niya iyun sa isipan niya. Malamig ang pakikipagharap niya rito kaya naramdaman niya ang pagkailang nito sa kanya.

"N-Natsume...k-kumusta ka na?" nauutal na tanong nito. Umupo muna siya sa ugat ng puno at sumandal doon bago niya ito sinagot.

"Nakikita naman sa hitsura ko ngayon ang sagot sa tanong mo." Hindi diretsahang sagot niya rito. Ngunit hindi niya inaasahan na tatabi ito sa kanya at binigyan siya ng isang mapang-unawang ngiti.

"Siguro nga, wala kang maaalala sa lugar na ito pero alam kong kahit kaunti ay pamilyar sa iyo ang mga bagay sa paligid mo." Napatingin silang dalawa sa mga bagay na abot ng tanaw nila. Kahit kaunti rin ay komportable siya sa presensiya nito. "Ikaw parin ang Natsume na kilala naming lahat, ikaw parin iyan." Huminga ng malalim si Natsume at pinuno ng hangin ang baga niya. Ganoon rin ang ginawa ng katabi niya. "Ako nga pala si Ruka Nogi, Natsume." Maya-maya ay sabi nito na nakangiti parin. Pamilyar din sa kanya ang pangalan nito na para bang dati na niya itong sinasambit.

"Ruka." Maya-maya ay sambit niya sa pangalan nito, alam niyang nagulat ito. "Ikwento mo sa akin lahat, gusto kong marinig lahat."

Napatingin si Ruka kay Natsume kahit hindi ito nakatingin sa kanya, nakikita niya sa mga mata nito ang determinasyon ngunit sa kabilang banda ay ang paghihirap. Siguro nga ay napakahirap para kay Natsume na walang maaalala sa nakaraan nito. Humugot muna siya ng hininga bago sinundan ng tanaw ang tinatanaw nito sa malayo.

"Alam mo ba Natsume, ang punong ito ay ang paborito mong tambayan?" hindi siya nag-abalang tingnan ito. Ikukuwento niya lahat rito. "Ang punong ito ay saksi sa lahat ng mga kaganapan sa buhay mo at sa akin. Matalik tayong magkaibigan, at sabay tayong pumasok dito sa paaralan." Napatingin si Natsume kay Ruka.

"R-Ruka."

Binigyan lang niya si Natsume ng nakakaintinding ngiti.

"Hindi ko ikukuwento sa iyo ang mga malulungkot na bagay, dahil wala nang kwenta ang mga iyun at kailangan nang kalimutan."

"Hn! Ikaw ang bahala."

"Katulad ng sinabi ko, ang puno na ito ang siyang tanging saksi, maliban sa akin, sa lahat. Mula noong pumasok tayo rito, hanggang sa pag-alis mo." Humina ang boses ni Ruka sa parting iyun. "Kinatatakutan ka ng lahat dahil sa taglay mong Fire Alice, pero naging kilala ka naman nila at ang ilan ay iniidolo ka. Dito rin sa ilalim ng punong ito una mong tinawag si Sakura sa pangalan niya." napatingin si Natsume sa katabi na ngayon ay marahang tumawa. "Akala mo noon na hindi ko narinig ang pag-uusap ninyong dalawa. Mula noon, naramdaman ko na may naramdaman ka para kay Sakura-chan, ayaw mo lang ipakita, pero nakikita ko naman sa mga kilos mo. At ang tagpong iyun ay nasundan pa. Dito rin sa punong ito nangyari ang unang totoong halik ni Sakura."

"Halik?" napatingin sa malayo si Natsume, waring naglalakbay sa malayo ang isip nito.

"Nagseselos ka sa akin noon dahil narinig mong hinalikan ko sa pisngi si Sakura. Pero nang sundan ka ni Sakura sa punong ito pagkatapos ng sayaw, ay hinalikan mo siya sa labi. At akala mo rin noon ay hindi ko kayo nakita." Tumawa ulit ito.

"Bakit siya ang laman ng kwento mong iyan Ruka?"

"Dahil, kahit magkaibigan tayo, alam kong mas mahalaga siya sayo. Dahil noon, si Sakura ang siyang tanging liwanag sa buhay mo noon Natsume." Hindi sumagot si Natsume, malayo ang tingin nito.

"Sabihin mo sa akin Ruka. Sino siya sa buhay ko?"

Hindi agad nakasagot si Ruka, hindi niya alam kung paano niya ito sasagutin. Hindi naman niya alam ang totoong tingin ni Natsume kay Sakura, kung ano si Sakura sa buhay ni Natsume. Tanging ito lamang ang nakakaalam niyon.

"Ruka, sabihin mo sa akin."

"Hindi ko alam Natsume, dahil hindi naman ako ikaw. Pero base sa mga kilos mo noon na handa mong isugal ang buhay mo para sa kanya, ay masasabi kong si Sakura ang pinakamamahal mo sa buhay mo Natsume, siya ang pinakahalagang tao sa buhay mo."

Nakita niyang pumikit si Natsume. Walang imik na tumayo ito at naglakad palayo.

"Natsume!" habol ni Ruka rito. Huminto naman si Natsume. "Saan ka pupunta?"

"Magpapahinga na ako, mataas na ang araw kaya masyado nang mainit sa lugar na iyan. Mauna na ako sayo, Ruka." Seryosong sabi nito bago nagpatuloy sa paglakad. Ang mga kamay niya ay nasa bulsa ng uniporme na suot niya para sa araw na iyun.

_Pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay ko..._

_Pinakamamahal..._

Nandito pa kaya sa puso niya ang damdaming sinasabi ni Ruka? Ah, hito na naman, kaybilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

_Mikan Sakura...?_

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	18. Chapter 18: The truth

**Chapter 18  
**

"Balita ko, Principal Yukihira, ay nandito na uli sa paaralan si Natsume, at nagkita na sila ni Mikan." Kompirma ni Sakurano sa HSP.

"At ang masaklap ay walang maalala si Natsume tungkol sa nakaraan niya." sabi ni Subaro. "Ayun rin sa nasagap naming balita, nagpresenta ang ESP na alagaan si Natsume at tulungan itong maalala lahat ang nakaraan nito kaya dinala niya pabalik si Natsume dito sa paaralang nang mabalitaan nitong bubuksan uli ito." Matagal bago sumagot ang HSP.

"Kung saan niyo man nasagap ang balitang iyan, sigurado akong sinusuri ng mabuti ng taong iyun ang ibabalita niya sa lahat." Seryosong sagot ng HSP.

"Kung ganoon ay totoo lahat ang balitang nasagap namin." Sabi naman ni Subaro.

"Nalagay sa panganib ang buhay ni Natsume noon at na comatouse siya sa loob ng siyam na buwan. Naubusan na ng maipanggastos sa paaralan ang ama ni Natsume kaya tumulong ang ESP at inako nito ang pagpapagamot kay Natsume hanggang sa magising ito. Alam na namin kung ano ang mangyayari kapag nagising na si Natsume." Paliwanag ng HSP habang nakadungaw sa labas ng bintana ng opisina niya.

"Ang ibig niyong sabihin ay alam na ninyong mawawala ang lahat ng ala-ala ni Natsume kapag nagising na ito?"

"Oo, kaya noong magising na si Natsume ay patuloy parin ang gamutan sa kanya. Sinubukan naming ibalik lahat ang ala-ala niya pero bigo kami. Ibinalik namin siya sa pamilya niya, ngunit patuloy parin naming sinusubaybayan ang lahat ng mga kilos niya at ang ilang pagbabago sa kanya. Ngunit hanggang ngayon ay wala paring maalala si Natsume, kaya nang buksan namin ang paaralang ito ay napagdesisyunan naming ibalik rin dito si Natsume."

"Ganoon katagal nawala ang ala-ala ni Natsume?" tanong ni Sakurano.

"Wala siyang maaalala, pero tinanggap naman niya ang pamilya niya. Pero duda akong maalala at matanggap niya agad ang paaralang ito...at si Mikan." Nagkatinginan sina Sakurano ang Subaro.

"Oo nga pala si Mikan, ano ang naging reaksyon niya nang makita niya si Natsume?" tanong ni Sakurano.

"Katulad ng inaasahan ko, nasaktan siya nang ipagkaila siya ni Natsume. Wala siyang alam tungkol sa nangyari kay Natsume, tungkol sa totoong kondisyon nito."

"Hm...Sa ngayon, sa palagay ko, si Mikan lamang ang makakatulong kay Natsume. Katulad noon kung paano niya tinulungan si Natsume. dahil ayun sa naitala kong record ay wala pa tayong tao rito sa paaralan na magpapabalik sa ala-ala ng isang tao." Sabi ni Subaro. "Napalapit na noon ang damdamin ng dalawang bata, at ang akala ko ay magiging okay ang lahat sa pagitan nila pero hindi ko inaasahan na mauuwi sa trahedya ang lahat." Wala nang umimik sa pagitan nilang tatlo.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Lumaylay ang balikat ng isang bulto na nagtatago sa likod ng pinto ng opisina ng HSP. Hindi niya sinasadyang makinig pero narinig niya ang pangalan ni Natsume at alam niyang ito ang pinag-uusapan ng kung sino man ang nasa loob ng opisinang iyun. Pero ang hindi niya inaasahan ay ang marinig ang katutuhanan sa likod ng mga ikinkilos ni Natsume ngayon.

Napaiyak ng mahina si Mikan. Kaya pala. Ngunit hindi niya alam ang totoong dahilan. Hindi pala ganoon kadali ang dinanas ni Natsume pagkatapos ng trahedyang iyun.

_Natsume..._

Kung hindi dahil sa kanya ay hindi dadanasin ni Natsume ang ganito. Siguro nga dapat lang na kalimutan siya ni Natsume, bilang parusa niya.

Hindi niya napigilan ang luhang umaagos sa kanyang pisngi, at bago pa siya makalikha ng ingay ay tumakbo na siya palayo sa silid na iyun.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Serilina-sama, nabalitaan po namin na nakabalik na sa paaralan si Natsume." Pagbabalita ni Kakitsubata sa bagong middle school principal na dating guro sa elementary devision. Tumango sa kanya ang MSP bago humigop ng tsaa sa baso nito. "At wala po sa mabuting kondisyon si Natsume, ang balita ko ay kasalukuyang hindi maalala ni Natsume ang nakaraan niya."

"Hindi mo na kailangan pang sabihin sa akin iyan Shuzane, alam ko na lahat iyan." Mahinahong sabi ng MSP rito. Hindi nakaimik si Kakitsubata. Hindi pa niya kabisado ang pag-uugali ng bagong MSP. Kahit naging guro niya ito noon sa elementarya. Pero hindi naman siguro mahirap na i-adjust ang kanyang sarili rito. Pagkalipas ng isang napakahabang panahon ay naisipan niyang bumalik sa paaralang ito kahit tapos naman siya sa pag-aaral at meron na siyang matatawag na trabaho. Pero, magkaugnay nga siguro ang buhay niya at ang paaralang ito, kaya't bumabalik parin siya. Hindi niya maikakailang nanibago siya sa patakaran ngayon ng bagong MSP, pero alam niyang mag-kaiba lahat ng tao kaya't naitindihan niya ito. Wala na ang dating Hime ng Hanahimeden, ngayon kailangan niyang harapin ang pagbabago dahil ginusto niyang bumalik dito.

"Ang nais ko sanang malaman ay ang kalagayan ngayon ni Mikan Sakura. Nagkikita na ba sila ni Natsume?" curious na tanong nito. Hindi nito makita sa bolang kristal nito dahil gumagana ngayon ang nullification alice ni Mikan, medyo nag-alala siya sa pobreng babae.

"Huwag ho kayong mag-alala, magpapadala ho ako ng isang kasamahan natin para tingnan si Mikan Sakura."

"Huwag na, huwag na ninyo siyang disturbuhin. Hayaan muna natin siyang mapag-isa, iyan ang kailangan niya sa ngayon." Yumuko si Kakitsubata bilang pagsang-ayon sa sinabi nito.

"Kayo ho ang masusunod." Akma sana siyang aalis nang tawagin siya nito.

"Shuzane...may pabor sana akong hihilingin sayo."

"Huh?"

May kinuha ang MSP sa bulsa ng suot nito at iniabot sa kanya. Tinanggap niya iyun at nagkamatang tiningnan ang sobre sa kamay niya.

"Isang liham?"

Tumango ang MSP sa kanya.

"Aanhin ko ito Hime-sama?"

"Pakibigay mo iyan sa HSP, at sabihin mo na patawad."

_Isang liham para sa HSP? Hindi ba masyado na silang matanda para dito?_

"Sige na Shuzane, baka hindi kita matanto at maibato ko sa iyo ang baso ng tsaa na hawak ko." Nagpipigil sa galit na sabi ng MSP.

"Eh!"

"Nababasa ko rito sa bola ko ang mga iniisip mo. Kaya umalis ka na!"

"O-opo." Agad na lumabas ng silid si Kakitsubata para gawin ang ipinapagawa nito sa kanya. Iba nga ito sa dating MSP, wala siyang maitago rito kahit ang mga iniisip niya.

_Ano kaya ang laman ng liham na ito?_ Napatingin siya sa sobre na hawak-hawak niya. Sa likod niyon ay nakalagay ang pangalan ng HSP.

_Yukihira-san._

Ano ang sekreto sa pagitan ng dalawa at kailangang humungi ng tawad ang MSP? Naging curious tuloy siya. Ni isa ay wala siyang narinig na nagka-girlfriend ang HSP dahil masyado nitong sineryoso ang pagiging HSP. Nagkakamabutihan na kaya ang dalawa? Duda niya, dahil hindi naman lumalabas ng Hanahimeden ang MSP, kapag lumabas man ay para dumalo ng isang napakahalagang meeting.

_Oh well, ano ba ang pakialam ko. Siguro panahon na na magka-asawa na ang HSP at lumagay na sa tahimik._

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Mikan." Gulat na sambit ni Hotaru nang mapagbuksan si Mikan na nakatayo sa labas ng kwarto niya. Umiiyak na naman ito.

"H-Hotaru!" sa pagkagulat niya ay bigla siya nitong niyakap at humagulgol ng iyak sa balikat niya. Wala siyang nagawa kundi ang aluin ito.

"Mikan, anong ang nangyari?"

"A-Alam ko na Hotaru, alam ko na ang dahilan kung bakit...kung bakit...hindi na ako kilala ni Natsume ngayon." Sabi nito sa kabila ng marahang hagulgol nito. "A-at kasalanan ko ang lahat...Hotaru...kasalanan ko..." bumitiw ito sa kanya at humagulgol ng iyak sa mga palad nito. Nangyon lang umiiyak ng ganito si Mikan, siguro nga ay labis ang paghihirap ngayon ng kalooban nito.

"Mikan, ilang ulit ko bang sasabihin sa iyo na hindi mo kasalanan ang nangyari. Kaya huwag mong sisihin ang sarili mo dahil walang gusto na mangyari iyun. Matagal na iyun at dapat nang kalimutan nating lahat." Sabi niya rito sa marahan na tinig. Ang totoo niyan ay matagal na niyang alam ang tungkol sa kondisyon ni Natsume, hindi lang niya sinabi rito dahil ayaw niyang sirain ang mga ngiti nito noon. Gusto niyang manatili ito kung sino man ito. Ang Mikan na palaging nakangiti. At isa pa, ayaw niyang saktan ito.

"Pero ang sugat na sanhi niyon ay nananatili parin Hotaru, at hindi lang buhay ng MSP at ng mga magulang ko ang naging kapalit niyon kundi pati ang mga ala-ala ni Natsume."

"Mikan."

"Bakit Hotaru? Bakit kailangan pa itong mangyari sa kanya...bakit?" napaluhod ito sa sahig sa labis na pagdadalamhati.

"Mikan, huwag kang panghinaan ng loob...sa ngayon, kailangan ka ni Natsume." Napatingin si Mikan sa kanya at mabilis nitong pinahid ang mga luha sa pisngi nito. "Kailangan ka niya, hindi pa naman huli ang lahat. Siguro maibabalik pa natin ang ala-ala niya."

"Hotaru..."

"Mikan...alam ko...kaya mo iyan..." marahan itong tumayo at humarap sa kanya.

"Tama ka, kailangan ako ni Natsume ngayon. Kailangan kong sabihin sa kanya na nandito lang tayo para sa kanya. Hindi siya nag-iisa, at hindi na siya mag-iisa pa simula ngayon. Babawiin ko ang mga araw na wala ako sa tabi niya kung kailan niya ako kailangan." Pilit ang ngiting sumilay sa labi ni Mikan. Iyun ang inaasahan ni Hotaru at napangiti siya. Hindi parin nagbabago si Mikan sa kabila ng mga pinagdaanan nito.

"Nandito lang kami Mikan, tutulugan ka namin." Ngumiti si Mikan sa kanya.

"Salamat...salamat.." akma siya nitong yayakapin pero pinigilan niya ito, masyado na nitong dinidistorbo ang pagtulog niya.

"Matulog ka na dahil malalim na ang gabi. Kailangan mo ng lakas para harapin bukas si Natsume. Di ba magkaklase kayo sa unang subject?"

"Huh?" oo nga pala, makikita na naman niya bukas si Natsume. Pero kahit masakit sa kanya na ipagkaila nito ay titiisin niya, alam niyang hindi iyun kagustuhan ni Natsume. Kaya tutulungan niya ito, ano man ang mangyari.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	19. Chapter 19: His hurtful act

**Chapter 19  
**

Kanina pa nagpaikot-ikot sa salamin si Mikan. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi parin siya makapaniwala na nasa high school na sila. Parang kailan lang na masaya pa silang naghahalakhakan sa loob ng elementary devision. Maraming bagay na ang nangyari, pero hito sila at magkakasama parin. Kahit ang ilan ay tuluyan nang napalayo sa kanila pero masaya parin sila.

Humugot ng isang malalim na hininga si Mikan. Makakaharap na niya ngayon si Natsume at hindi niya alam kung paano kikilos sa harap nito pagkatapos ng mga nangyari noong isang araw. Pero bakit ba siya matatakot o maiilang? Napailing siya at nagpasya na tapusin na lang ang kahibangan niya sa harap ng salamin. Kinuha niya ang gamit niya sa ibabaw ng mesa niya at lumabas na ng kanyang silid. Hanggang ngayon ay one star parin siya. Pero hindi naman niya iyun iniinda dahil kontento na siya kung ano mang meron siya. Ang tanging mahalaga lang sa kanya ngayon ay ang makasama ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya. Napatungo si Mikan nang maalala ang kondisyon ni Natsume. Paano niya tutulungan si Natsume?

_Natsume..._

Malapit na siya sa silid-aralan niya, ngunit nagtataka siya dahil wala siyang marinig na ingay mula sa silid na iyun. Kadalasan, sa tuwing patungo siya sa silid-aralan nila ay malayo palang ay naririnig na niya ang pag-iingay ng mga kaklase nila. Pero kakaiba ngayon dahil napakatahimik. Nang makapasok na siya ay napatingin sa kaniya ang mga kaklase niya at nagsimula agad ang bulong bulungan ng ilan. Nagtataka siya sa mga ikinikilos nito.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" masayang bati sa kanya ni Inchou. Nginitian niya ito at gumanti ng bati rito. Nakita niya si Hotaru na abala sa bago na naman nitong invention. Naisipan niyang huwag nalang itong disturbuhin dahil masyadong okupado ang atensyon nito sa ginagawa nito.

"Ohayou Mikan-chan!" sabay na bati nina Nonoko at Koko.

"Ohayou!" Ngunit napahinto siya nang mapatingin sa tabi ng upuan niya, at bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya at para siyang natataranta.

_Natsume_

Makakatabi niya sa upuan si Natsume? Ang pwesto nilang tatlo ni Ruka-pyon ay katulad noong dating pwesto nila noong sa elementary palang sila. Anong klasing biro ito? Marahan siyang naglakad patungo sa upuan niya at umupo roon kahit naiilang siya sa presensiya ni Natsume. Hindi pweding ganito nalang palagi, hindi niya magawang ignorahin nalang ang presensiya nito at aakto na hindi sila magkakakilala.

"Ohayou...Mikan-chan." Bati sa kanya ni Ruka-pyon na napansin ang pagkailang niya. Hindi siya makatingin rito dahil kapag ginawa niya iyun ay mapapatingin siya kay Natsume na tahimik lang sa tabi niya.

"Ohayou...Ruka-pyon." Marahan niyang ganti ng bati kay Ruka-pyon. Halos mabingi siya sa lakas ng tibok ng puso niya, at parang kay hirap siyang gumalaw. Kahit ang mga daliri niya ay kay hirap igalaw. Bakit ba ganito ang naramdaman niya? Hindi naman siya dating ganito sa harap ni Natsume. Ah kaydami ngang nagbago.

"Ruka." Narinig niyang sabi ni Natsume. Malamig parin ang tinig nito. Napatingin naman si Ruka kay Natsume.

"Bakit Natsume?"

"Tumayo ka." Seryosong sabi nito. Kahit nalilito ay tumayo naman si Ruka, at mula sa dating kinauupuan ay lumipat ng upo si Natsume sa dating kinauupuan ni Ruka-pyon saka niya hinila si Ruka para maupo sa gitna nila ni Mikan.

"Huh? Natsume..." litong sambit ni Ruka. Pero parang wala namang pakialam si Natsume.

Nasaktan si Mikan sa ginawi ni Natsume. Maliwanag pa sa sikat ng araw na ayaw nitong tumabi sa kanya. Kaya hito na naman at nagpipigil siya sa kanyang mga luha na pumatak.

"Mikan..." sambit ni Ruka-pyon na nag-alalang nakatingin kay Mikan. Umangat ang mukha ni Mikan at tiningnan ng deritso si Ruka-pyon at marahan na ngumiti na parang wala lang.

"Okay lang ako Ruka-pyon. Mabuti nga ito at magkatabi tayo. Alam mo ba? Mas komportable ako basta ikaw ang katabi ko." Sabi ni Mikan, pinipigilan ang pagbasag ng kanyang tinig dahil baka mawala ang maskarang kusa niyang itinakip sa mukha niya. Kayhirap magpanggap na masaya ka kahit hindi, na okay lang ang lahat kahit parang dinudurog ang puso niya, at kayhirap magpanggap na hindi mo na mahal ang isang tao kahit ang pangalan parin ng taong iyun ang laging isinisigaw ng puso niya.

"Mikan." Gulat na sambit ni Ruka. Alam nito ang totoong naramdaman ni Mikan. Nakikita niya iyun sa mga mata nito. Pero hindi nalang siya umimik at tahimik na naupo na lamang sa tabi nito. Siguro nga, mabuti na ang ganito. Alam niyang naiilang si Mikan sa presensiya ni Natsume.

**~~(Natsume's POV)~~**

Hindi alam ni Natsume pero parang gusto niyang hilahin si Ruka palayo kay Mikan. Naikuyom ni Natsume ang kamao niya sa ilalim ng mesa. Kailangan niyang kontrolin ang sarili niya ngayon bago pa niya magawa ang kanina pa niya gustong gawin. Wala siyang pakialam sa babaing ito. Ngunit bakit may naramdaman siyang selos? Bakit nagsisisi siya na lumipat siya ng upuan para hindi ito makatabi?

Napatayo sa upuan si Natsume. Walang saysay ang pananatili niya sa upuan kung ang laging laman ng isip niya ay ang sitwasyon niya at ang naramdaman niya.

"Natsume!" napahinto si Natsume sa paglalakad nang tawagin siya ni Ruka. Hindi na siyang nag-abalang lingunin ito. "Saan ka pupunta?"

"Hn!" iyun lang ang tanging isinagot niya rito saka tuluyang umalis ng silid-aralan.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Kumatok muna si Kakitsubata bago niya narinig ang salitang "pasok" mula sa loob ng silid. Binuksan niya ang pinto at nakita niya ang HSP na abala sa pagbabasa ng kung anong dokumento. Inayos niya ang sarili bago naglakad palapit sa mesa nito.

"Ohayou Yukihira-sama." Tumingala ang principal sa kanya at nagtatanong ang mga mata nito. Waring nagulat ito nang makita siya sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon sa loob ng opisina nito. Ngumiti siya rito kahit pilit. Hindi siya sanay na makaharap ito, nayayabangan kasi siya rito. Iwan niya kung bakit pero iyun ang naramdaman niya.

"Ohayou, Shuzane." Siya naman ang nagulat. Ngayon lang niya narinig na tinawag siya nito sa pangalan niya sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon. Pero itinago niya ang pagkagulat niya at pormal paring humarap rito. "Naligaw ka ata sa opisina ko?" seryosong tanong nito. Kaya hindi niya alam kong nagbibiro ba ito o hindi.

"Hindi ako naligaw, dito talaga ang sadya ko." Seryoso rin niyang sagot rito. Wala naman siyang balak na magpadala sa inaakto nito. Inilagay niya ang sobre sa mesa nito. Nagtatakang tiningnan ng HSP ang sobre at kinuha iyun.

"Isang liham mula sa MSP?" nakakunot ang noo na tanong nito.

"Oo, ipinabibigay niya sa iyo. At ang sabi niya ay patawad raw." Lalong kumunot ang noo ng HSP at napatingin sa kanya.

_Huwag mong sabihin na hindi mo alam ang dahilan kung bakit may sulat ka mula sa MSP at gusto niyang humingi ng tawad sa iyo? _Gusto sana niyang sabihin rito.

Gusto niyang malaman kung ano ang relasyon ng dalawa. Pero wala naman siya sa posisyon para makialam. At isa pa, bakit ba mag-aaksaya pa siya ng panahon sa mga lovelife ng mga ito. Naipilig ni Kakitsubata ang ulo niya. Kung ano-ano nalang ang pumapasok sa kukuti niya.

"Iyun lang Yukihira-sama." Pagtatapos niya sa sadya niya rito. Tumango ito sa kanya.

"Salamat, at makakaalis ka na." Malamig na sabi nito. Yumuko siya rito para magpaalam saka siya lumabas ng opisina nito. Saka lang niya pinakawalan ang pinipigilang hininga nang makalabas na siya ng pinto. Kanina pa pala siya nagpipigil ng hininga. Sa totoo lang, ganoon siya kapag kaharap niya ang HSP. Iwan niya kung bakit.

Tahimik siyang naglakad sa hallway para bumalik na ng Hanahimiden. Naguguluhan parin siya sa sarili niya.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Ohayou Uncle!"

Napatayo sa kinauupuan ang ESP sa pagkagulat.

"Sachiko!" gulat na sambit ng ESP nang makita sa may pinto ang nag-iisang pamangkin.

"Surprise!" masayang bungad nito sa kanya saka nakangiting lumapit.

"Ano ang ginagawa mo dito?" sumimangot ito nang makaupo sa sopa sa gitna ng opisina niya.

"Hindi ba sabi ko sa iyo na dito ko gustong lumipat ng paaralan?" nagpalinga-linga ito sa palagid ng opisina niya.

"Kailan pa?" hindi talaga niya inaasahan na makita ito dito sa Alice. Ilang beses na niya itong tinanggihan na dito mag-aral dahil sakit lang ng ulo ang maaring dala nito sa kanya. At bago palang siya sa paaralang ito kaya ayaw niyang lumikha ng kung ano mang gulo.

"Noong isang araw pa uncle. Sumuko rin sina mama at papa sa kagustuhan ko." Binigyan siya nito ng isang makahulugang ngiti. "Kilala niyo naman ako, di ba uncle?" tanong nito bago binuklat ang isang magazine sa center table niya ngunit itiniklop din nito agad iyun bago tumayo at nagpalibot-libot sa opisina niya, waring sinusuri nito ang bawat sulok niyon. "Ang ganda pala ng opisina mo uncle, at ang laki pala ng Alice Academy. Mas malaki pa sa dati kong paaralan. Mas magiging masaya ang mga araw ko dito."

Napaupo ang ESP sa upuan nito. Ano pa ba ang magagawa niya? Nandito na ito. Hindi naman niya pweding paalisin ito. Lumapit ito sa mesa niya at abot tainga ang ngiti nito habang nakatingin sa kanya.

"Papasok na ako bukas uncle. Excited na ako sa mga bago kong kaklase."

Napabuntong hininga ang ESP.

"Sachiko, sana naman hindi ka lilikha ng gulo dito sa loob ng paaralan. Intindihin mo na bago palang ako dito at sana hindi mo ako bibigyan ng sakit ng ulo." Sinimangutan siya nito.

"Parang sinabi mo naman niyan unlce na isa akong troublemaker."

"Hindi sa ganoon, gusto ko lang na magiging maayos ang lahat dito sa loob ng paaralan dahil nasa pangangalaga ko ang elementary devision. At isa pa, bago palang nakabangon ang paaralang ito mula sa krisis na kinaharap nito limang taon na ang nakakaraan."

"Alam ko iyan uncle." Tumingin ito sa kaliwang kamay nito at saka napapangiti. "Huwag kang mag-alala uncle, wala sa kondisyon ngayon ang alice ko." Sabi nito at kinindatan siya bago tinungo ang pinto.

"Saan ka pupunta?" huminto ito at lumingon sa kanya.

"Makikipagkaibigan." Nakangiting sabi nito bago tuluyang lumabas ng silid niya. Napasandal sa upuan niya ang ESP at hinilot-hilot ang sentido nito. Hanggang nandito si Sachiko ay hindi na mawawala ang pananakit ng ulo niyang iyun. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit tinanggap niya ang offer ni Yukihira-san na humalili bilang isang bagong ESP sa Alice Academy. Pero sinudan parin siya ng pamangkin niyang ito. Napabuntong hininga ang ESP bago nagpatuloy sa naudlot niyang trabaho.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Mag-isang naglakad si Mikan sa garden ng paaralan. Gusto muna niyang mapag-isa ngayon. Isa pa, abala ngayon sina Hotaru at Ruka-pyon sa kani-kanilang gawain at ayaw niyang disturbuhin ang mga ito.

Napatingala si Mikan sa kalangitan at napapangiti siya. Kayganda ng panahon ngayon. Maaliwalas ang langit at kaylamig ng simoy ng hangin. Kahit kaunti ay gumaan ang pakiramdam niya pagkatapos niyang punuin ang baga niya ng hangin. Napaupo si Mikan sa damuhan sa ilalim ng puno at yakap-yakap niya ang mga tuhod niya habang pinagmamasdan ang pagsasalimbayan ng mga ibon sa mga puno. Minsa kaysarap ring mapag-isa at kalimutan muna lahat ang mga alalahanin sa buhay. Ngayon, parang siya lang ang tao sa mundong ito. Siya lang at ang kalikasan. Pero, bakit napakalungkot ng pakiramdam niya? Maraming mga bagay ang gumugulo ngayon sa kanya at gusto muna niyang takasan ang mga iyun kahit saglit lang, kahit ngayon lang. Gusto niyang ngumiti kahit saglit lang. Iyung totoong ngiti na nagmula sa puso niya. hindi iyung pilit lang dahil gusto niyang maging masaya sa harap ng mga taong mahalaga sa kanya. Gusto muna niyang tanggalin ang maskara sa mukha niya. Kahit dito lang, maipakita niya ang totoong naramdaman niya sa mga bagay na nakapalibot ngayon sa kanya. Dahil alam niyang hindi siya sisitahin ng mga halaman at hayop na nandito. Hindi magtatanong ang mga ito at hindi mag-alala sa kanya.

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Mikan. Ayaw mawala ang sakit sa puso niya. Kung pwede nga lang burahin ang sakit na naramdaman niya ay matagal na niyang binura ang mga iyun. Pero hanggang nakakasama at nakikita niya si Natsume at hindi siya nakikilala nito ay patuloy parin siyang sasaktan nito. Pero ano ba ang saysay ng pag-iyak niya? Di ba pangako niya sa sarili na tutulungan niya si Natsume kahit ano ang mangyari?

Agad na pinahid ni Mikan ang luha sa pisngi niya.

"Hindi ako pweding umiyak. Simula ngayon. Hinding-hindi na." Nagpalinga-linga si Mikan sa paligid. Mag-isa lang talaga siya sa lugar na iyun. Kunsabagay, bihira lang na may mapapadaan sa bahaging iyun. Naisipan niyang mamaya nalang siya babalik sa paaralan, total hindi pa nakabalik sina Nonoko mula sa central town. Humiga siya sa may damuhan at tumingin sa mga sumasayaw na mga dahon ng puno. Tumatagos ang sinag ng araw sa pagitan ng mga dahong iyun at tumatama sa mukha niya. Naging payapa ang pakiramdam niya, para siyang idinuduyan. Ngunit sa pagitan din ng mga dahong iyun ay nakita niya ang pamilyar na mukha ni Natsume. Napangiti siya.

_Natsume..._

Parang totoo, parang totoo ang imahing iyun ni Natsume. Pumikit siya dahil nakaramdam siya ng antok dahil sa pagtitig niya sa mga nagsasayawan na mga dahon, ngunit bigla rin siyang napamulat at napatingala. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita si Natsume sa itaas ng puno at nakadungaw sa kanya. Napabalikwas siya ng bangon.

"Natsume." Hindi lang basta ilusyon ang nakikita niya, totoo ngang nandito si Natsume. Dahan-dahan itong bumaba at ngayon ay nasa tabi na niya ito.

"Balak mo pang dito matulog." Seryosong sabi nito na nakaupo sa tabi niya. Hindi siya umimik. Sumandal ito sa katawan ng puno at ginawang unan ang mga kamay nito, saka pumikit.. Tahimik lang itong pinagmasdan ni Mikan. Maya-maya ay bigla itong dumilat at nahuli pa siyang nakamasid rito. Agad siyang nagbawi ng tingin at namumula ang pisngi na napatingin siya sa damuhan. "Bakit ka umiyak?" napatingin siya rito. Iba na ang nakikita niyang ekspresyon sa mga mata nito.

"Ano ang ibig mong sabihin?"

"Alam mo ang ibig kong sabihin." Sabi nito na kumunot ang noo. Nagbawi siya ng tingin rito at tumanaw sa malayo. Walang siyang balak na sabihin rito ang totoo.

"Hindi ako umiyak." Pagkaila niya.

"Kung ganoon ay isang ilusyon lang ang nakita ko kanina?" sarkastikong tanong nito. Naiinis na hinarap niya ito.

"Ano ba ang pakialam mo?" sigaw niya rito, nagpipigil siyang maiyak na naman sa harap nito. Nagulat naman ito sa reaksyon niya. "Wala ka namang pakialam sa damdamin ko di ba? Kaya okay lang naman siguro sa iyo na iiyak ako. At isa pa, ano naman ang saysay ng mga tanong mo na iyan? Wala naman di ba?" hindi na napigilan ni Mikan ang sarili at tumulo ang luha niya. Agad siyang tumayo at tumakbo palayo rito. Ayaw niyang pagtawanan siya nito dahil sa pag-iyak niya. Ayaw niyang maging kawawa sa harap nito.

Pigil naman ni Natsume ang sarili na habulin ito. Nanatili lang siya sa kinauupuan niya at tinanaw ang papalayong bulto nito.

_Mikan..._

Sigaw ng puso niya pero agad ding sinuway iyun ng isip niya. Magkatunggali ang dalawa. At hindi niya alam kung sino ang susundin. Pumikit siya at hinayan niya ang sarili na hilahin ng antok.

_Mikan..._

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	20. Chapter 20: Sachiko

**Chapter 20  
**

"Sakura" Napalingon si Mikan mula sa pagmamasid sa mga halaman sa labas ng bintana ng silid-aralan nila. Nakita niya si Ruka-pyon na papalapit sa kanya. Ngumiti ito.

"Ruka-pyon." Tumabi ito sa kanya at nakitanaw sa mga halaman sa labas. Ibinalik niya ang kanyang tingin sa tinitingnan niya kanina.

"Ang ganda ng panahon ngayon Sakura. Maaliawalas ang langit at nag-huhunihan ang mga ibon." Tumingala ito sa langit at pumikit. Pinagmasdan lang niya ito. "Sana, lagi nalang ganito. Iyung parang palaging payapa ang pakiramdam mo." Tumingin ito sa kanya na may matamis na ngiti sa labi. Nagbawi ng tingin si Mikan.

"Sana nga..." mahinang sambit niya kahit may lambong ang anyo niya. Napatingin ri Ruka kay Mikan. Nitong mga huling araw ay palaging malungkot si Mikan, at palaging malalim ang iniisip. Alam niyang ang laging laman ng isip nito ay si Natsume. Kung may magagawa lang sana siya.

"Ruka-pyon." Napatingin si Ruka-pyon rito. "Naranasan mo na bang magmahal?" nagulat si Ruka-pyon sa tanong nito at hindi siya nakapaghanda.

"Huh?"

"Naranasan mo na bang umiyak para sa mahal mo? At mag-alala para rin sa kanya? Iyung...pakiramdam mo ay siya ang buhay mo at ayaw mong mawala siya sa iyo." Malungkot na tanong ni Mikan. Napatingin si Ruka sa mga bulaklak na nagsasayawan sa ihip ng hangin. Ah, kung alam lang ni Mikan na ilang gabi niyang pinangarap na sa kanya nalang ang damdamin nito at hindi kay Natsume, na sana, katulad ng mga ibon ay malaya siyang mahalin ito. Pero alam niya kung sino ang nagmamay-ari sa puso ni Mikan. Hindi siya, kundi si Natsume. Kahit nawala si Natsume sa loob ng napakahabang panahon, si Natsume parin ang nagmamay-ari nito. Kahit ngayon ay wala nang maalala si Natsume tungkol kay Mikan, ay si Natsume parin ang nagmamay-ari nito. Ngunit hindi niya magawang traydorin ang kaibigan niya. Mahal niya si Mikan. Oo. Pero hangga't kaya niya ay pipigilan niya ang damdaming iyun para sa kaibigan niya. Katulad ng sinabi niya noon ay mas kailangan ni Natsume si Mikan keysa sa kanya.

Wala sa sariling napahawak si Ruka sa kamay ni Mikan. Nagulat si Mikan at hindi nakaimik.

"Mikan..." sambit nit Ruka-pyon. May kakaibang lambong ang mga mata nito. "Kung darating ang panahon na maramdaman ko ang damdamin na iyan, ikaw ang unang makakaalam niyon." Ngumiti ito ng ubod tamis. Napangiti rin si Mikan. Mabuti pa si Ruka-pyon, hindi pa naranasan ang mga ganoong bagay. Kung pwede nga lang niyang hiramin ang damdamin nito. Wala nang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa at masayang pinanood na lang nila ang pagsasayawan ng mga halaman sa labas. Kay ganda nga ng panahon.

Sa isang sulok naman ng silid na iyun, isang pares ng mata ang matamang nakatingin sa dalawang bulto na magkahawak kamay sa may bintana. Kinakain ng selos ang puso nito kahit ano pang pagpipigil ang gawin nito. Gusto niyang isipin na wala siyang kaugnayan sa babaing iyun, at wala siyang pakialam kung ano ang gawin ng dalawang iyun. Pero...bakit nag-aalburoto ngayon ang puso niya?

_Hn! Walang kwenta. Wala akong mapapala sa damdaming ito. Maibabalik ba nito ang ala-ala ko?_

Tumayo siya at nakapamulsang naglakad palayo.

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" napalingon sina Mikan at Ruka kina Inchou, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire at Hotaru. Mukhang may masayang nagaganap dahil parehong nakangiti ang mga ito.

"Anong meron Inchou?" tanong ni Ruka na agad na binitiwan ang kamay ni Mikan.

"Sa susunod na linggo ay Halloowen na. Ang sabi ni Narumi-sensei ay magkakaroon ng isang activity ang paaralan. Sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon ay magkakaroon tayo ng celebration para sa Halloowen, di ba hindi naman natin ito dating ginagawa?"

"Hindi ba dahil iba na ang ESP ngayon at may kapangyarihan na ang HSP sa mga ganitong sitwasyon?" tanong ni Ruka.

"Siguro nga, pero di ba mas nagiging maluwag ang buhay natin dito sa loob ng paaralan ngayon? Salamat kay principal Yukihira." Masayang sabi ni Nonoko.

"Ano naman ang magiging activity nating sa susunod na linggo para sa Halloowen?" tanong ni Mikan.

"Hindi pa namin alam, pero iyun ang sabi sa amin ni Narumi-sensei. At isa pa, may darating na bagong estidyante dito ngayon." Pagbabalita ni Koko. Napasimangot si Sumire sa narinig.

"Hmp! Bago na naman? Kapag bago, masyado pang malaki ang ulo ng mga iyan at ang hirap disiplinahin."

"Sino naman ang maysabi sa iyo na disiplinahin mo sila? Ikaw lang naman ang mainit ang dugo sa mga bagong estudyante." Sabi ni Koko, binigyan naman ito ni Sumire ng isang masamang tingin.

"Ano ba ang pakialam mo ha?" sigaw nito sa nagulat na si Koko.

"Totoo ba iyun Hotaru?" tanong ni Mikan sa matalik na kaibigan.

"Hindi ko alam, ang mga ito lang naman ang sumagap ng balitang iyan." Seryosong sabi nito.

"Totoo iyun, sa katunayan nga papunta na sila rito." Sabi ni Inchou. Napatingin sila sa may pinto nang bumukas iyun at nakita nila si Narumi-sensei at ang isang napakagandang babae na nakangiti sa kanila. Para silang nahipnotismo sa ngiti nito.

"Ang ganda niya..." Wala sa sariling sambit ni Inchou.

"Okay class, bumalik na kayo sa upuan ninyo at magsisimula na ang klase natin." Nakangiting utos ni Narumi-sensei. Agad naman na nagsibalik ang mga estudyante nito sa upuan at makikita sa mga mata ng mga ito ang kasabikan na makilala ang bagong kaklase. Napangiti si Narumi. Kahit high school na ang mga ito ay para paring mga bata ang mga ito. Tiningnan niya ang bago niyang estudyante. Hindi niya ito nakikitaan ng hiya o pagkailang sa bagong kapaligiran. "Halika na Sachiko."

"Opo." Sumunod ito sa kanya sa harap ng klase. Natahimik ang buong silid, waring naghihintay na ipakilala niya ang bagong kaklase ng mga ito.

"Class, nais ko sanang ipakilala sa inyo si Sachiko Tomohisa, pamangkin ng bago ESP na si Hideo Tomohisa. Dito siya mag-aaral dahil isa rin siyang Alice." Naging porma "O" ang bibig ng mga estudyante niya at nais niyang matawa sa mga ito. "Sachiko, sila ang magiging klase mo." Yumuko si Sachiko para batiin ang mga kaklase nito.

"Ohayou, ikinagagalak ko kayong makilala." Napakatamis ng ngiti nito na lalong nagpaamo sa hugis puso nitong mukha. May nagtaas ng kamay paras magtanong. Tinawag ito ni Narumi-sensei.

"O, Mamoru. May itatanong ka?"

"Opo." Sagot ng isang estudyante ni Narumi-sensei. "Gusto ko sanang itanong kung ano ang Alice ni Sachiko-chan." Nagiging curious ang lahat sa magiging sagot ng bagong estudyante. Malimit iyun kasi ang laging unang itatanong ng mga estudyante sa mga baguhan. Matamis na ngumit si Sachiko rito.

"Ang Alice ni Sachiko-san ay napapabilang sa human pheromone na katulad ko." Namangha ang mga estudyante at namuo ang bulong-bulungan sa loob ng silid.

_Human pheromone? Isa rin siyang pheromone user?_ Tanong ni Mikan sa isip. _Kung ganoon ay mapapabilang ito sa grupo nina Ruka, Sumire, at Narumi-sensei? _Napatingin si Mikan kay Ruka.

"Magagawa niya ito sa iba't ibang paraan..."

"Katulad ng ano Narumi-sensei?"

"Kapag tinititigan ka niya, o di kaya'y sa boses niya."

"Talaga Sachiko-san?" manghang tanong ng isang kaklase nilang lalaki. Halata na may gusto agad ito kay Sachiko-san. Sino ba naman ang hindi magkakagusto rito? Makikita naman sa hitsura nito na hindi rin ito basta-basta.

"Hmp! Ano ang nakakamangha run?" naiinis na sabi ni Sumire. Hindi agad nito gusto ang bagong kaklase nito. "Walang kwentang alice."

"Inggit ka lang dahil mas halatang magaling siya kesa sayo." pang-iinis ni Koko rito. Agad na binatukan ito ni Sumire.

"Tumahimik ka kung ayaw mong masaktan. Naiinis na ako sayo ha!"

"O sige na. Tumahimik na ang lahat." Agad na awat ni Narumi-sensei bago lumalala ang iringan ng dalawa. Binalingan niya si Sachiko. "Sige na Sachiko, pumili ka na ng mauupuan mo." Nagpapalinga si Sachiko para humanap ng bakanting upuan.

"Dito Sachiko...!"

"Tabi tayo Sachiko."

"Sachiko dito!"

Nag-uunahan ang mga lalaki sa pag-anyaya kay Sachiko na maupo sa tabi ng mga ito. Lalong napasimangot si Sumire.

_Ginamitan kaya ng babaing ito n Pheromone alice ang mga lalaking ito? Napakaimposible. Hindi ko gusto ang presensiya ng babaing ito. Mas malala pa ang aura nito kesa kay Mikan._

"Salamat sa inyo, pero sa tingin ko ay may nahanap na akong upuan." Tuwang sabi nito.

_Hmp! Siguradong nag-iinjoy ito sa atensyon ng mga lalaki. Malandi talaga._

Lumapit ito sa upuuan sa hulihan na hanay.

"Huh? Gusto mong maupo diyan Sachiko-san?" takang tanong ni Narumi-sensei. Tumango naman ito na kampanting nakaupo sa tabi ni Katsutoshi. "Sigurado ka? May bakante naman dito sa harap, baka masyadong malayo sayo ang chalkboard sa bahaging iyan."

"Okay na ako dito sensei." Nakangiting kompirma nito.

"Kung ganoong, magsisimula na tayo sa aralin natin. At sana magiging mabait kayo kay Sachiko-san." Sinuyod nito ng tingin kabuuan ng klase ngunit napatigil ang mga mata niya sa bakanting upuan sa gitna nina Ruka at Mikan.

_Nasaan na naman kaya si Natsume?_ "Mikan, may alam ka ba kung nasaan si Natsume?"

Napatingala si Mikan sa kanya.

"Wala po...Narumi-sensei." Marahang sagot nito. Masyadong matamlay ngayon si Mikan.

Kahit walang maalala ay ganoon parin ang ugali ni Natsume na umaalis ng klase kung kailan nito gusto. Hindi parin pala ito nagbago.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Balik na naman si Natsume sa paborito niyang tambayan. Ang sabi ni Ruka ay Sakura tree ang itinawag niya sa punong ito. Pangalan ni Mikan Sakura. Kampante siyang nakahiga sa malaki nitong sanga at nakatanaw sa langit. Napakaganda ng panahon. Naririnig niya sa kung saan ang huni ng mga ibon. Kailangan muna niyang umidlip kahit sandali. Ipinuwesto niya ng maayos ang sarili at ipinikit ang mga mata.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!"

Inis na nagmulat ng mga mata si Natsume at dumungaw sa ibaba. Nakita niya si Mikan na yakap-yakap ang isang dosenang makakapal na libro. Hirap ito sa paglakad dahil masyadong mabigat ang mga iyun. Napakunot-noo siya.

_Ano naman ang gagawin nito sa mga librong iyun?_

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan-chan. Saan ka pupunta?" nakita ni Natsume ang dalawa sa mga kaibigan nito. Ang isa ay may salamin sa mata.

"Sa opisina nina Sakurano-san at Subaro-san. Tutulungan ko sana si Hotaru na dalhin ang mga librong ito doon, pero bigla namang nawala ang salbahing Hotaru na iyun." Sumbong ni Mikan sa mga ito. Tumawa naman ang mga kaibigan nito. "Teka, ano ang nakakatawa?"

"Nalusutan ka na naman ni Hotaru, Mikan-chan. Siguradong ayaw nitong makaharap ang kapatid nito kaya tumakas na siya." Nakita ni Natsume na napasimangot si Mikan.

"Salbahe talaga." Himutok nito.

"Tutulungan ka nalang namin Mikan-chan." Lumuwag ang ngiti ni Mikan. Parang may kung anong imahe ang lumitaw sa utak ni Natsume at agad na sinundan ng kaunting kirot. Agad na nawala ng imahing iyun. Napapikit si Natsume. Hindi na niya matandaan kung anong imahing iyun dahil saglit lamang iyun.

"Inchou, Koko!" narinig ni Natsume na tawag ng bagong dating na babae.

"Keiko!"

"Halika kayo, pinatatawag kayo ni Tomi-sama. May ipapagawa sana siya sa inyo." Agad na hinila nito ang dalawang kasama ni Mikan.

"P-pero..."

"Bilisan ninyo."

"T-Teka...sandali!" tawag ni Mikan sa mga ito.

"Mikan, pasensiya na. Babawi nalang ako sa iyo sa susunod." Nasundan na lamang ni Mikan ng tanaw ang papalayong bulto ng mga ito. Uuga-uga ang lakad ni Mikan dahil masyadong mabigat ang mga libro. Hirap itong tingnan ang dinaraanan nito dahil tumatakip ang libro sa mukha nito. At sa huling tapak nito ay bumigay ang bato at nawalan si Mikan ng balanse. Bumagsak ito sa lupa na una ang pang-upo. Agad na nagkalat sa lupa ang mga malalaking libro.

**~~(Mikan's POV)~~**

"A-aray naman..." ungol nito na hinimas-himas ang puwit nito. Dahan-dahang pinulot ni Mikan ang mga nagkakalat na libro sa lupa kahit masakit igalaw ang puwit niya, kaya't nakagapang tuloy siya. Awang-awa siya sa sarili.

_Salabahe ka talaga Hotaru. Basta mo nalang akong iniwan._

Pupulutin na sana niya ang pinakamakapal na libro nang biglang humarang sa harap niya ang isang paris na paa. Tumingala siya para tingnan kung sino iyun, at nagulat siya nang makita ang pamilyar na mukha.

"Natsume."

Bakit ba lagi nalang itong sumusulpot sa harap niya?

"Hindi ko akalain na lampa ka rin pala." Sabi nito na agad na ikinainis niya. Pinigil niya iyun at nagpatuloy sa pagpulot sa mga libro. Pero hinablot nito ang mga iyun sa kamay niya.

"Teka, ano bang ginagawa mo?" sigaw niya rito na nakakunot ang noo. Tumayo siya para harapin ito.

"Hindi mo kayang dalhin ito lahat." Seryoso ang mukha nito nang sabihin iyun. Saglit na hindi nakaimik si Mikan. Pero agad din niyang binura sa isipan ang mga naglalarong katanungan. Walang anumang ibig-sabihin ang mga ikinikilos nito kaya wala siyang karapatang mag-isip ng kung ano.

"Hindi mo na kailangang tulungan ako. Kaya ko yan lahat." Pero hindi ito nakinig at tinalikuran na siya nito habang karga-karga nito ang mga libro. Lumaki na nga si Natsume dahil kayang-kaya na nitong dalhin ang mga librong iyun. "Teka, nakikinig ka ba?" hinila niya ng marahan ang braso nito para pigilan pero hindi man lang ito natinag. "Akin na nga yang mga libro Natsume." Hindi niya inasahan ang pagtigil nito kaya bumangga siya sa bulto nito at sumubsob ang mukha niya sa likod nito. Lumingon ito sa kanya na may kakaibang kislap sa mga mata.

_Natsume?_

Hindi nakaimik si Mikan, parang nalunok niya ang dila niya sa simpling kilos na iyun. Parang siyag nahipnotismo sandali.

"Ang ingay mo. Pwede ka bang maglakad na nakatikom ang mga bibig?" seryosong tanong nito at nagpatuloy sa paglakad. Hindi tuloy niya mawari kung pakiusap iyun o isang utos, ngunit himalang natahimik siya. At kay bilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

_Ano ba ang nangyayari sa akin?_

Tahimik silang naglakad papunta sa opisina nina Sakurano at Subaro. Nagpakiramdaman lang silang dalawa. Napatingin si Mikan sa paligid nila. Minsan, pinangarap rin niyang maglakad ng ganito kasama ang taong mahalaga sa kanya. Napatingin siya kay Natsume.

_Kasama si Natsume..._

Biglang umihip ang hangin, at umulan ng mga bulaklak ng cheery blossom sa pagitan nila, bago palang bumukadkad ang mga iyun mula sa mga puno. Tagsibol na ba? Ngunit darating na ang buwan ng nobyembre. Ah, kay dami na niya palang na-miss na mga araw. Ramdam ni Mikan ang malamyos na dampi ng hangin sa pisngi niya.

_Sana, lagi nalang ganito._

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	21. Chapter 21: Healing alice owner

**Chapet 21 **

"Ano ang gagawin natin ngayong Halloowen activity? Sa lunes na iyun di ba?" tanong ng isang kaklase nila.

"Huwag kayong mag-alala, nandiyan naman si Inchou. Kayang-kaya niya iyan." Sagot naman nung isa. Apologetic na napangiti si Inchou sa mga ito at napakamot sa batok.

"Hoy!" sigaw ni Sumire sa mga ito. "Huwag kayong basta nalang umasa kay Inchou. Kailangan niyo ring kumilos at tumulong para tayo ang manalo sa kompitisyon."

"Kompitisyon?" takang tanong ni Mikan.

"Oo Sakura." Sagot ni Ruka na nasa likuran niya. Karga-karga na naman nito ang rabbit nito. "Magkakaroon ng isang kompitisyon sa pagitan ng tatlong school division. Ang elementary school division, middle school division, at ang high school division. Ang bawat isa ay dapat gawing isang napakalaking haunted house ang buong building, at ang grupo ng estudyante na napapabilang sa kalaban na division ang siyang papasok para subukan kung nakakatakot ba ang haunted house nila. Kung sinong division ang may nakakatakot na haunted house ang siyang mananalo." Paliwanag nito.

"Teka, ginawa na namin ito noon sa paaralang nilipatan ko noon." Singit naman ni Koko. "Mananatili sa loob ng haunted house ang kalaban na grupo sa loob ng tatlong araw. Kapag umabot ng tatlo ang sumuko sa grupo ay buong grupo ang matatalo."

"Unfair naman yan."

"Ganoon talaga ang patakaran ng laro. Para sigurado ang panalo, dapat wala ni isa man sa atin ang susuko." Sabi ni Inchou.

"Mukhang masaya iyan."

"Siguraduhin niyo lang na hindi kayo matatakot, dahil sa pagkakaalam ko ay walang ilaw tuwing gabi."

"Ano?" sabay na sigaw ng nina Mikan, Nonoko, at Sumire. "Parang hindi ko yata yan kaya. Iniisip ko palang ay parang..." sabi ni Nonoko na nakahawak kay Mikan.

"Duwag ka talaga Nonoko-chan. Hindi naman totoong multo ang makikita natin doon. Kadalasan ay mga ilusyon lang." Sabi ni Koko rito.

"Eh..nakakatakot parin iyun. Hindi kasi ako sanay sa dilim eh."

"Basta, dapat tayo ang mananalo." Masayang sabi ni Mikan. Parang isa-isang bumalik ang sigla niya. Marami na kasi siyang mga araw na na-miss sa mga kaibigan niya, at kailangan niyang sulitin ang mga araw na darating pa. Naisip niya kasing hindi lang kay Natsume umiikot ang mundo niya. "Kaya gagawin natin ang lahat!" sigaw niya na itinaas ang kamay.

"Tama Mikan-chan! Gagawin natin ang lahat para manalo."

"Tama!" sigaw naman ng ilan.

"Mukhang nagkasayahan kayo dito ah." Napalingon silang lahat sa pinto at nakita nila si Narumi-sensei na kapapasok palang. Kasunod nito si Sachiko.

"Ohayou sensei!" sabay nilang bati kay Narumi-sensei.

"Ohayou. Ano yung pinagkaabalahan ninyo kanina at parang ang saya-saya ninyo?" curious na tanong nito sa mga estudyante nito.

"Ah, wala sensei. Nagpaplano lang kami sa maaari naming gawin sa darating na Haloowen activity." Sagot ni Sumire.

"Ah ganoon ba? Mabuti naman dahil kayo ang magiging representative ng division natin."

Nasurpresa ang lahat sa sinabi ng guro.

"Talaga Narumi-sensei?" napangiti naman ang guro sa mga ito. Kahit kailan talaga ay sabik sa mga ganitong klase ng activity ang mga batang ito.

"Oo naman. Kaya alam kong kayang-kaya ninyo iyan." Excited na nagkatinginan ang mga estudyante. Hindi na makapaghintay ang mga ito na simulan ang transformation ng building nila into a haunted house.

**~~(Sachiko's POV)~~**

_Boring..._

Hindi alam ni Sachiko kung ano ang nakaka-excite sa Halloowen activity na iyan. Para namang mga bata ang kaklase niya. Palagi nilang ginagawa sa previous school niya ang Halloowen activity, kaya nagsasawa na siyang sumali sa mga ganyan. Akala pa naman niya ay exciting ang paaralang ito dahil lahat ng mga estudyante rito ay may taglay na alice na katulad niya. Kasing boring pa ng bahay nila ang paaralang ito.

_Wala na bang mas exciting pa sa Halloowen activity? Can we just have a school party or whatsoever?_

Nakapangalumbabang sabi niya sa isipan. Nagulat ang lahat nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng silid at pumasok ang isang lalaki na kasing-edad rin niya at matangkad sa kanya ng ilang inches lang. Parang siyang nahipnotismo at ang mga paningin niya ay napako na rito.

_Natsume. That's cute. Is this what they call...love at first sight?_

"Natsume." gulat na sabi ni Narumi-sensei. "Late ka." Hindi umimik ang lalaki at tinalikuran lang ang guro. Dumiretso ito sa upuan nito na nasa gitna ng isang cute na babae at ng isang cute din na lalaki na may rabbit sa ibabaw ng desk nito.

_An animal inside the class? Is that allowed in here?_

"Saan ka galing Natsume?" dinig niya mula sa kinauupuan niya ang bulong ng cute na lalaki sa katabi nito.

"Sa silid ko." Walang emosyon na sabi ng tinawag na Natsume. Kailangan niyang makilala ito sa lalong madaling panahon.

_Oh well, what Sachiko wants, Sachiko gets._

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Ah...pagod na ako!" inuunat ni Mikan ang mga kamay, kanina pa siya nagpipintura sa wallpaper na inilagay nila sa dingding ng building. At may tatlong floor pa sila ng building na pipinturahan at lalagyan ng kung anong nakakatakot na design. "Pwede bang magpahinga muna?" ibinalik niya ang brush sa lata ng pintura at umupo sa katabing upuan. Nagkakalat na sa kanyang damit at mukha ang itim na pintura. Abala sina Hotaru sa paglalagay ng robotic na multo, sina Inchou naman ay naglalagay ng mga supot ng gagamba sa buong building at kasama nito ang ilan sa mga estudyante ng high school division. Si Ruka-pyon ay katu-katulong nito ang mga hayop sa pagpipintura ng ilang bahagi ng building. Wallpaper lang ang pininturahan nila dahil para hindi mabago ng tuluyan ang hitsura ng buong building. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang ginagawa ng iba. Napakaabala ng lahat dahil sa lunes na ang kompitisyon. Nagpalinga-linga siya sa paligid, kanina pa niya hindi nakikita si Natsume. Gusto tuloy niyang malaman kung ano ang ginagawa nito.

"Mikan-chan." Napalingon si Mikan sa likuran niya at nakita niya si Tono-senpai na papalapit sa kanya. Tuwang sinalubong niya ito.

"Tono-senpai. Ano ang ginagawa mo rito? Di ba kasama ka dapat sa security and medical unit ng paaralan?" tanong niya rito. Katulad ng ilan ay ayaw rin nitong umalis ng paaralan kaya kinuha ito ng uncle niya bilang bahagi ng security and medical unit.

"Boring doon, ang tigas ng ulo ng mga elementary students kaya kailangan ko munang makahinga. Ano ba ang ginagawa ninyo dito?" tiningnan nito ang resulta ng ginagawa niya kanina.

"Pinipinturahan namin ng itim na kulay ang buong dingding ng building para magmumukha talag siyang haunted house. Gusto mong tumulong Tono-senpai?"

"Oo ba." Binigyan niya ito ng isa pang brush at pintura. Nagkukwentuhan sila habang nagpipintura. Sumali rin ang ilan sa kanila kaya naging masaya ang bawat sandali niya. at kahit saglit rin ay nakalimutan niya si Natsume.

Maya-maya ay tumunog ang cellphone ni Mikan. Pangalan ng uncle niya ang nakaregister na caller kaya agad niya iyung sinagot.

"Hello Uncle?"

"Mikan, nandito ang Ojii-san mo. Gusto ka niyang makita?"

Biglang sumagi ang tuwa sa dibdib ni Mikan.

"Talaga po?"

"Oo, pumunta ka agad dito."

"Opo nandiyan na ako." Ini-off na niya ang cellphone at inilagay sa lata ng pintura ang brush.

"O saan ka pupunta Mikan?" Takang tanong ni Tono.

"Pinapatawag ako ng principal dahil nandito ang Ojii-san. Kaya maiiwan muna kita Tono-senpai. Babalik din ako." Tumango si Tono-senpai sa kanya saka siya tuluyang lumabas ng silid. Binabagtas ni Mikan ang kahabaan ng hallway patungo sa silid ng uncle niya. Paliko na sana siya nang may isang bulto na biglang sumulpot sa daraanan niya at nagkabanggaan silang dalawa. Dahil sa lakas ng impact ay sumadsad ang puwit ni Mikan sa sahig.

"Aray!" hiyaw niya dahil sa sakit.

"Huh? Sorry miss." Agad siyang tinulungang makatayo ng lalaki. "Pasensiya kana, nagmamadali kasi ako." Pinagpag niya ang puwit na sumadsad sa sahig. "Nasaktan ka ba?" nag-alalang tanong nito sa kanya.

"H-Hindi...hindi naman...masyadong..masakit." tiningnan siya ng lalaki sa mukha kung nagsasabi ba siya ng totoo.

"Hindi masyadong masakit, pero masakit parin." Hindi siya umimik. Sa pagkagulat niya ay bigla nitong hinawakan ang puwit niya.

"Bastos!" agad na dumapo ang palad niya sa kaliwang pisngi nito.

"Aray! Bakit mo ako sinampal?" gulat na tanong nito na hinihimas-himas ang namagang pisngi.

"Nagtatanong ka pa!" sigaw niya rito at agad na tinalikuran ito. Hindi na siya nag-abalang lingunin pa ito, ngunit maya-maya ay napatigil siya. Wala na siyang maramdamang sakit sa bahagi ng puwit niya.

_Anong-_

Napalingon siya sa kinaruruunan ng lalaki, pero wala na ito doon. Nagtatakang ipinagpatuloy niya ang paglakad.

_Healing alice?_

"Hmp! Hinawakan parin niya ang puwit ko!" naiinis na sabi niya sa sarili saka nagmartsang tinungo ang opisina ng uncle niya.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

_Sakura Mikan...Mikan Sakura...Mikan..._

"Aargh..." sumasal ang kirot sa ulo ni Natsume. Nitong mga huling araw ay lagi nalang sumasakit ang ulo niya sa tuwing pinipilit niya ang sarili na alalahanin lahat. Minsan ay nawawalan siya ng malay sa sakit. Nang humupa ang sakit ay pagod na napasandal si Natsume sa puno. Butil-butil ng pawis ang tumutulo sa noo niya at habol niya ang hininga. Napasuntok siya sa puno dahil sa kamiserablihang naramdaman niya sa sarili.

"_Nagawa na ng doktor ang lahat ng kaya nilang gawin Natsume, pero wala paring nangyayari. Nahihirapan silang ibalik ang ala-ala mo dahil hindi nila malaman kung ano talaga ang sanhi ng pagkawala ng ala-ala mo. Ngayon, ikaw nalang ang makakatulong sa sarili mo. Pero tutulungan parin kita. Sasama ka ba sa akin sa pupuntahan ko kung saan ka nanggaling o mananatali ka sa pamilya mo?" tanong ng isang matandang lalaki na may salamin sa mata. Hindi niya ito kilala, kahit ang tinatawag nitong pamilya niya ay hindi niya kilala. Sino ba talaga siya? Bakit wala siyang maaalala?_

Ngayong nandito na siya ay wala paring nangyayari. Hindi niya alam kung darating pa ang panahon na maaalala na niya lahat. May pakiramdam siya na may mga taong mahalaga sa kanya na naghihintay sa pagbabalik ng ala-ala niya. Naramdaman niya iyun.

_Mikan..._

Alam niya, isa ito sa mga taong iyun. Pero hindi niya magawang sundin ang puso niya dahil sa mga pag-alinlangan ng isip niya. Ngayon nga ay nalilito na siya.

"Aahhh! Bitiwan niyo ako! Ano ba!" tili ng isang babae. Agad na tiningnan ni Natsume kung sino iyun, at nakita niya ang isang babae na hawak-hawak ng dalawang lalaki sa magkabilang braso. Tumalon siya mula sa sanga ng puno at agad na nilapitan ang mga ito.

"Sumama ka na kasi sa amin miss." Sabi ng isang lalaki na nakakalokong ngumiti sa babae. Nagpupumiglas ang babae mula sa pagkakahawak sa mga ito.

_Krimen sa loob ng paaralan? At paano nakapasok ang mga goons na ito dito?_

"Bitiwan niyo siya." Mahinahon niyang sabi sa mga ito. Nagulat pa ang mga ito nang makita siya.

"Huwag kang makialam dito." Galit na sabi ng lalaki na puro balbas ang mukha. Ngumiti lang siya sa mga ito ng nakakaloko.

"Aba't- "

Susugod sana ito nang matigilan ito sa inilabas niyang apoy. Nagulat naman ang babae nang makita ang apoy sa kamay niya.

"Sibat na pare, delikado yan." Nagsitakbuhan agad ang mga ito palayo. Pinatay niya ang apoy sa kamay niya at tumalikod para bumalik sa pwesto niya. Hindi niya nagustuhan ang pangdidisturbo ng mga ito sa pamamahinga niya. Ngunit nakailang hakbang lang siya nang may humawak sa kamay niya. Napalingon siya at nakita niya ang nakangiting babae na tinulungan niya kanina.

"Bakit ka aalis agad Natsume?" nakangiting tanong nito na ikinagulat niya. Paano nito nalaman ang pangalan niya?

"Ano ang pakialam mo?" malamig na sagot niya rito. Hindi man lang ito natinag at matamis paring nakangiti sa kanya. "Bitiwan mo ako kung ayaw mong masunog ng buhay." Nagbabantang tingin ang ibinigay niya rito. Saglit itong nagulat ngunit agad din itong ngumiti ulit. Hindi niya alam kong anong meron sa babaing ito.

"Geez... Natsume, ganyan ka ba makikipagharap sa mga babae?" ang sabi nito. Hindi siya sumagot at nagpatuloy lang sa paglakad. Hinablot niya ang kamay na hinahawakan nito. "Saan ka ba pupunta?"

"Sa impyerno." Malamig niyang sagot rito. Napahinto ito sa paglakad.

"Oh well, i can go with you and be your pretty devil." Nangingiting sabi nito sa kanya. Hindi niya ito pinansin at binilisan ang paglakad. Hindi naman ito sumunod sa kanya.

"Natsume!" tawag nito. "I'm Sachiko, ikinigagalak kitang makilala! Tandaan mo, hindi ito ang huli nating pagkikita. Until we meet again Natsume Hyuuga." Pahabol nito at nagtatawang tumalikod paalis. Napailing nalang si Natsume. Wala siyang magagawa sa mga baliw na babae na katulad nito.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	22. Chapter 22: Sayonara, Natsume

**Chapter 22**

Madilim na ang paligid ngunit hindi pa tapos si Mikan sa pagpipintura sa dingding ng silid-aralan. Kanina pa nakaalis sina Nonoko, at Hotaru para magpahinga. Ayaw naman niyang iwan ang ginagawa na hindi pa tapos. Kailangan muna niyang tapusin iyun bago siya magpahinga, para bukas ay iba naman ang aasikasuhin niya. Isang oras din ang lumipas bago niya natapos ang pinipinturahan.

"Hayan, tapos na rin." Iniunat niya ang mga kamay at iniligpit ang mga pinaggagamitan niya. Puno ng pintura ang damit na sout niya pati na ang kanyang mukha, kaya kailangan muna niyang maghilamos bago siya babalik ng kanyang silid. Nang matapos siya ay lumabas na siya ng building. Nagpalinga-linga siya, wala na palang tao sa buong paligid at siya nalang ang natira. Dumagundong ang kalangitan at lumamig ang ihip ng hangin. Napayakap si Mikan sa sarili. Hindi magtatagal ay bubuhos ang ulan. Kailangan niyang makarating sa dormitory bago pa siya maabutan ng ulan. Patakbong tinahak niya ang daan patungo sa dormitory ngunit hindi pa siya nangangalahati ay bumuhos na ang ulan, tumakbo siya sa may punong-kahoy at nagpasyang magpasilong muna at hihintayin na lang niyang tumila ito. Umupo siya sa ugat ng puno at nakapangalumbabang pinagmasdan ang ang pagpatak ng ulan.

"Hn! Bakit hindi ka na lang tumakbo?" nagulat pa siya nang may magsalita sa tabi niya, at nakita niya si Natsume na nakaupo rin sa nakausling ugat ng puno at nakamasid sa ulan.

"Natsume, nandiyan ka pala." gulat niyang tanong.

_Ano ang ginagawa niya rito?_

Ngunit hindi ito sumagot. Hindi na rin siya nagsalita. Ilang minuto ang lumipas at walang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa. Katahimikan lang ang namagitan, ngunit maya-maya ay binasag iyun ni Natsume.

"Ganyan ka ba talaga?" tanong ni Natsume na hindi tumitingin kay Mikan. Napakunot naman ng noo si Mikan sa tanong na iyun. Hindi alam ni Mikan kung ano ang tinutukoy nito.

"Huh?"

"Sa tuwing kaharap mo si Ruka ay lagi kang nakangiti at maingay. Hindi ka nauubusan ng sasabihin. Ngunit kapag ako ang kaharap mo ay napakatahimik mo." Seryosong sabi ni Natsume sa kanya. Nalito si Mikan sa mga sinasabi ni Natsume at hindi niya alam kung paano ito sasagutin.

"A-ano ang ibig mong sabihin?" tanong ni Mikan kay Natsume. Pareho silang nakasandal sa puno kaya hindi makatingin si Mikan sa mga mata ni Natsume.

"Sa tuwing kaharap kita, nakikita ko sa mga mata mo ang bahid ng lungkot. Hindi ito maitatago ng pilit mong ngiti. Alam kong hindi umabot sa puso mo ang mga ngiting iyun, Mikan."

Napatungo si Mikan at pinagmamasdan ang pagkikislapan ng tubig-ulan sa tuwing tinatamaan ng liwanag.

"Mikan...sabihin mo sa akin. Ako ba ang dahilan niyun?"

"N-Natsume." hindi inaasahan ni Mikan ang tanong na iyun ni Natsume. Paano ba niya ito sasagutin? Hindi pala baliwala rito ang lahat. Napapansin pala nito ang lahat ng kilos niya. Sapat na sa kanya ang kaalamang nagsasayang ito ng oras sa pagmamasid sa mga kilos niya. "Hindi. Hindi ikaw ang dahilan." Hindi niya sasabihin rito ang totoo. Biglang tumayo si Natsume. Tumila na pala ang ulan, hindi namalayan iyun ni Mikan.

"Mikan, simula ngayon...kalimutan mo na ako." Seyosong sabi ni Natsume. Nagulat si Mikan at gusto niyang magprotesta sa sinabi nito. Ngunit parang may bikig ang lalamunan niya at hindi siya makapagsalita. "Ayaw kong patuloy na saktan ang damdamin mo. Wala na akong maalala. At kung ano man ang naging nakaraan natin noon, ay mas makakabuting kalimutan mo na rin iyun. Magsimula ka ng panibagong buhay, Mikan. Dahil kapag nandiyan ka lagi sa tabi ko ay-"

"Ano ba ang pinagsasabi mo?" sigaw ni Mikan kay Natsume sa kabila ng luhang umaagos sa kanyang pisngi. "Kung makapagsalita ka ay parang napakadali ng lahat! Siguro ay wala kang ideya kung ano talaga ang totoo kong naramdaman. Ilang taon kitang inalagaan sa puso ko, ngayon, sasabihin mo sa akin na kalimutan kita? Napakasama mo talaga Natsume!" nagsalubong ang kilay ni Natsume at naikuyom niya ang kamao.

"Iba na ngayon. Hindi ko maramdaman na importante ka sa buhay ko. Wala ka nang aasahan mula sa akin, dahil kailan man ay hindi na babalik ang ala-ala ko. Kaya bumitaw ka na sa nakaraan dahil...dahil..." nagtagis ang bagang ni Natsume, nagpipigil ito sa sariling emosyon. "Hindi ko maramdamang mahal kita!" kusang namutawai sa bibig ni Natsume ang mga katagang iyun. Gulat si Mikan at hindi nakapagsalita. Sa bibig na mismo ni Natsume nanggaling ang mga katagang iyun. At sinabi nito iyun sa harap niya mismo. Gustong bawiin ni Natsume ang mga nasabi niya, ngunit kapag ginawa niya iyun ay lalo lamang niyang sasaktan ang damdamin ni Mikan. Patuloy lamang itong aasa sa isang bagay na hindi na darating pa. Tanggap na niya ang kapalaran niya, tanggap na niya na hindi na babalik pa sa kanya ang ala-ala niya. Kaya wala ng saysay pa kung mananatili pa siya sa paaralang ito. Tinalikuran niya si Mikan at nakapamulsang naglakad paalis.

"Iyan ba ang gusto mo?" mahinang tanong ni Mikan. Napahinto si Natsume. Bahagi ng kanyang puso ang nananalangin na sana hindi ito sasang-ayun sa sinabi niya, na sana hindi nito sasabihin ang ayaw niyang marinig mula rito. Pero, mas malakas yata ang dikta ng isip niya dahil ang isip parin niya ang nagwagi. "Sige, kakalimutan na kita." Matatag na sabi ni Mikan. Naikuyom ni Natsume ang kamay na nakalagay sa bulsa niya. Sa pamamagitan niyun ay mapipigilan niya ang sarili na balikan ito at bawiin lahat ng mga nasabi na niya. Tinatraydor siya ng puso niya. Napapikit siya at nagpatuloy sa paglakad.

Naiwan si Mikan na tahimik na umiiyak. Akala ni Mikan ay hindi na siya iiyak. Ngunit hito na naman siya, hilam na naman sa luha ang mga mata niya.

_Paalam... Natsume..._

Hindi nito alam kung gaano kasakit sa kanya ang mga binitiwan nitong salita. Pero ano ba ang magagawa niya kung ayaw na nito sa kanya? Hindi siya mamimilit rito. Sayang lang ang mga luhang iniyak niya noon. Napatayo si Mikan. Siguro nga ay tama ito, kailangan na niyang bumitaw sa nakaraan ang magsimula ng panibagong buhay. Kahit hindi madali sa kanya na gawin iyun. Pero...kakayanin niya. Pinahid niya ang mga luha sa pisngi niya at tahimik na tinahak ang daan patungo sa dormitory.

Ganoon lang...tuluyan nang mawawala si Natsume sa buhay niya.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Hotaru...sige na, sumama kana sa akin sa central town. Matagal na akong hindi nakapunta doon." Pamimilit ni Mikan kay Hotaru na abala sa paggawa ng bago nitong invention.

"Busy ako, isama mo na lang sina Nonoko at Inchou." Sabi ni Hotaru na hindi inaalis ang tingin sa ginagawa kahit hila-hila ni Mikan ang braso niya. nagpipigil lamang ito na gamitin ang baka gun niya sa makulit na kaibigan.

"Mikan-chan, huwag mo nang pilitin si Hotaru." Sabi ni Inchou. Naninibago ito sa mga ikinikilos ni Mikan ng umagang iyun.

"Pwede ka namang sumama Inchou, pero mas masaya sana kung kasama si Hotaru."

"Ano ba ang nakain mo kaninang agahan ha?" tanong ni Hotaru kay Mikan. "Bakit bigla kang nagyaya diyan?" ngumiti lang si Mikan at hindi sumagot. Napatingin si Hotaru sa kaibigan at ibinalik ang paningin sa ginagawa. "Nangangamoy isda ka. Magbihis ka nga Mikan." Makahulugang sabi ni Hotaru. Nagtatakang inamoy ni Mikan ang sarili.

"Hindi naman ah, at saka, hindi isda ang ulam kanina."

Tumatawang nilapitan ni Ruka si Mikan at inakbayan ito.

"I smell something fishy ang ibig sabihin niyon Mikan."

"R-Ruka-pyon."

"Iyun rin ang tumatakbo ngayon sa isip ko. Mukhang may biglang nagbago ngayon sa katauhan mo." Sabi nito sa kanya. Napalunok si Mikan. Masyado ba siyang obvious sa mga ikinikilos niya?

"Bakit Mikan? May itinatago ka ba sa amin?" tanong ni Koko, binabasa na naman nito ang iniisip niya.

"Huh? Eh...wala...w-wala akong itinatago sa inyo." Pagsisinungaling niya. Kailangan niyang maging maingat sa mga iniisip niya kapag nasa paligid si Koko.

"Malapit na ang Halloowen activity kaya wala nang oras para maglakwatsa." Singit ni Sumire. Nakapamaywang na naman ito.

"Masyado ka namang seryoso sa bagay na iyan Sumire." Sabi ni Inchou.

"Paanong hindi, dapat tayo ang mananalo." Sabi ni Sumire na nakakuyom ang kamao. Hinayaan na lamang nila ito.

Dumating na ang guro nila para sa susunod na subject kay bumalik na sila sa kani-kanilang upuan. Napahinto si Mikan sa tabi ng upuan niya. Napatingin siya kay Natsume.

Kung araw-araw niya itong makikita ay malabong makalimutan niya ito ayun sa gusto nito.

"Sakura, umupo ka na." Sabi ni Ruka sa kanya. Tumango siya at tahimik na umupo sa tabi ni Natsume. Natapos ang klase na wala silang imikan at walang kumilos para tingnan ang isa't isa.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

"Natsume. Napadalaw ka?" tanong ni Tomohisa-san kay Natsume na nakatayo ngayon sa pinto ng opisina niya. Hindi ito sumagot at tahimik na umupos sa sopa. "May problema ba Natsume?" nag-alalang tanong ng ESP rito.

"Gusto kong umalis sa lugar na ito." Seyosong sabi nito na hindi tumitingin sa kanya. Nagulat siya sa sinabi nito.

"Ano ang dahilan at gusto mong umalis?"

"Wala ka na doon."

"Natsume, bigyan mo ako ng sapat na dahilan kung bakit gusto mong umalis dito?" nag-iwas ng tingin sa kanya si Natsume. alam ng ESP na may mas malalim pa na dahilan kung bakit bigla-bigla ay gusto na nitong umalis.

"Hindi ko na gusto dito."

"Hindi ako naniniwala." Tiningnan siya ni Natsume ng masama.

"Ano pa ba ang gagawin ko dito?" matigas na tanong ni Natsume. "Hindi na babalik pa ang ala-ala ko kaya wala nang saysay kung mananatili pa ako rito. Total, hindi ako dapat na nandito dahil hindi na ako isang alice." Matigas niyang sabi sa ESP.

"Kung ganoon ay susuko ka na agad, tama ba ako?" mahinahong tanong ng ESP. Hindi sumagot si Natsume at iniiwas na naman ang tingin nito. "Akala ko ay ikaw ang klase ng tao na hindi agad sumusuko."

"Lahat ng tao ay nagbabago ng desisyon."

"Mali ka, Natsume." Iniikot ng ESP ang upuan nito at humarap sa may bintana. "Hindi lahat ng tao ay nagbabago ng desisyon o ng naramdaman. Ang mga duwag lamang ang nagbabago ng desisyon dahil takot silang harapin ang katutuhanan, o may gusto lamang silang takasan, o di kaya'y hindi nila kayang ayusin ang gusto sa buhay nila. Pero ang mga taong hindi nagbabago ng desisyon ay ang mga taong may pinangatawanan, may isang salita, at lumalaban."

"Wala kang alam."

Humarap ang ESP kay Natsume at ngumiti rito.

"Meron Natsume. Nakalimutan mo na yata kung ano ang kaya kong gawin." Sumandal ang EPS sa upuan nito. "Bakit nagbago agad ang desisyon mong iyan Natsume? Di ba gusto mong maibalik sayo ang mga ala-ala mo?"

"Sabi ko na sayong ayaw ko na!" sigaw ni Natsume. Naiirita na siya sa dami ng mga tanong nito sa kanya. Tinitigan siya ng principal at maya-maya ay bumuntong hininga.

"O sige, kung gusto mo talagang umalis ay hindi kita pipigilan." Tumayo ito sa kinauupuan at humarap sa bintana. "Siguradong maraming tao ang masasaktan sa desisyon mong iyan Natsume, at isa na doon si Sakura-san. Ang sabi sa akin ni Yukihira-san ay hanggang sa mga panahong ito ay hinihintay parin ni Sakura-san ang pagbabalik mo."

Naikuyom ni Natsume ang kamao.

"Huwag mong banggitin si Mikan sa usapang ito." Matigas na sabi niya rito. Napabuntong hininga ang ESP.

"Pero hihilingin ko muna sa iyo na saka ka na umalis kapag tapos na ang Halloowen activity na isasagawa nila sa susunod na linggo."

"Kailangan pa bang patagalin ang bagay na hinihingi ko sayo?"

"Hindi naman sa ganoon, Natsume. Kaya lang, gusto ko munang makapagpaalam ka sa kanila ng maayos." Tumayo si Natsume at tahimik na naglakad patungo sa pinto.

"Hindi na kailangan." Sabi ni Natsume bago lumabas ng pinto ng opisina ng ESP. Napailing na lamang ang ESP. Saka itinuon ang pansin sa dalawang pamilyar na pigura sa labas ng bintana.

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**


	23. Chapter 23: The letter

This chapter is dedicated to Aoi-chan...here it is...about the letter hehehehhe

**Chapter 23**

Napasuntok sa mesa si Kazumi matapos niyang basahin ang liham. Sa galit at pighati ay nilakumos niya iyun at ibinato sa dingding.

"Hindi!" nanginginig ang kanyang mga kamay. "Keiko..." pinipigilan ni Kazumi ang mga luhang nagbabantang tumulo sa kanyang mga mata.

"_Kazumi...ano ang gagawin mo kapag nawala ako?" tanong sa kanya ng babaing nakahiga sa kama ng hospital. Maputla na ito at nanghihina na. Makikita sa mukha nito ang lahat ng hirap na pinagdaanan nito dahil sa isang sakit na unti-unting kumikitil sa buhay nito._

"_Huwag mo akong tanungin ng ganyan." Naikuyom ni Kazumi ang mga kamao. Pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang silbi, hindi niya magawang iligtas ang babaing mahalaga sa kanya. Ano pa ang silbi ng kanyang alice ngayon?_

_Matamis na ngumiti ang babae sa kanya._

"_Kazumi...kailangan nating harapin ang katutuhanan...hindi maglalaon ay kailangan na kitang iwan."_

"_Keiko..."_

_Tumingin ang babae sa labas ng bintana at pinagmamasdan ang pagsasayawan ng mga bulaklak sa sanga ng puno. _

"_Kailangan ko nang iwan ang lahat..."_

_Tagsibol na, maaabutan pa kaya niya ang taglamig?_

"_At kapag darating ang panahong iyun Kazumi...huwag kang iiyak para sa akin. Dahil hindi dapat iniiyakan ang tahimik kong paglisan." Ngumiti ang babae kay Kazumi._

"_Keiko, hindi ka mawawala. Gagawin namin ang lahat para hindi ka mawala." Matamis na ngumiti ang babae sa kanya. May butil ng luha ang kumawala sa mata nito._

"_Kazumi...maraming salamat at dumating ka sa buhay ko...at patawad dahil...maiiwan kita." tumulo ang luha sa pisngi ng babae. "Huwag mo akong kalimutan..." ikinuling ni Kazumi sa kanyang mga kamay ang kamay ni Keiko. Hindi na niya napigilan pa ang pagpatak ng kanyang luha. May taning na ang buhay ni Keiko at hindi maglalaon ay hindi na niya mahahawakan pa ng ganito ang mga kamay nito._

"_Keiko, kung may magagawa lang sana ako." Hinaplos ng babae ang mga kamay niyang nakahawak sa kamay nito._

"_Huwag kang malungkot...dahil hindi pa ito ang huli nating pagkikita. Mawala man ako...ang pagmamahal ko sayo ay mananatili paring buhay...kailan man." Muling tumingin ang babae sa labas ng bintana at tumitig sa bulaklak. "Kay ganda ng panahon...Kazumi...gusto kong...gusto kong makita ang pag-ulan ng yelo...kahit sa huling..sandali...ng buhay ko..."_

"_Keiko..."_

"_Pero...alam kong imposible na iyun...kaya pwede bang gawin mo iyun para sa akin...Kazumi...?"_

"_Keiko..." abot tainga ang ngiting sumilay sa mga labi ni Keiko. Gustong gusto nitong pinagmamasdan ang pag-ulan ng yelo. Dalangin niya na sana magawa pa nitong pagmasdan iyun. At sana, nasa tabi siya nito kapag nangyari iyun. Pero alam niyang kailangan niyang umalis. Kailangan niyang tuparin ang pangako niya, kahit masakit para sa kanya na iwan ito._

"Keiko..." hindi na napigilan pa ni Kazumi ang pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha. Napatingin siya sa liham sa sahig. Liham ng pamamaalam iyun mula kay Keiko. Masakit sa kanya na hindi man lang niya ito nasilayan sa huling sandali. Si Keiko ay ang babaing una niya minahal, at ang magiging huli.

_Keiko..._

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Handa na sa pagpasok sa kani-kanilang silid ang mga estudyante sa middle school. Nasa sariling silid na rin ang MSP at nagpapahinga, kaya kailangan narin nilang magpahinga dahil hindi pa tapos ang kanilang dekorasyon para sa darating na Halloowen activity ngayong lunes. Medyo malakas ang ulan sa labas kaya siguradong magiging masarap ang tulog nila ngayong gabi.

Papasok na sana sa silid niya si Kakitsubata nang makarinig sila ng sunod-sunod na katok sa pinto. Nagkatinginan sila, at sa mukha palang ng mga kasama niya ay alam niyang walang planong buksan ng mga ito ang pinto. Masyadong duwag ang mga ito.

_Sino na naman kaya ang mambubulabog sa dis-oras ng gabi?_

Tinungo niya ang pinto para pagbuksan ang kung sino man ang nasa labas. Sunod-sunod pa na katok ang umaligawngaw.

_Ang kulit..._

"Nandyan na..."

"Kakitsubata-senpai...baka masamang tao yan." Nag-alalang sabi sa kanya ng kasama niya.

"Kung masama man siya ay hindi naman siya uubra sa dami natin." Sabi niya rito at binuksan ang pinto. Napatili siya nang may isang bulto ang agad na sumunggab sa kanya. Itinulak niya iyun kaya bumagsak ang katawan nito sa sahig.

"S-sino yan Kakitsubata-senpai?" takot na tanong sa kanya ng mga kasama niya. napaatras ang mga ito.

"H-hindi ko alam." Sagot niya rito. Nagulat siya doon, at para siyang aatakihin sa nerbyos. Gumalaw ang lalaki, tanda lamang na buhay pa ito. Dahan-dahan niyang itinihaya ang katawan nito at laking gulat nila nang mapagsino ito.

"Principal Yukihira!" sabay-sabay nilang bigkas. Hindi nagdalawang isip si Kakitsubata at tinawag niya ang mga kasama niya para buhatin ang mabigat nitong katawan at dalhin sa maayos na higaan. Naamoy niya ang alak sa hininga nito kaya alam nilang naglalasing ito sa kauna-unahang pagkakataon.

_Ano kaya ang problema ng taong ito at naisipang maglasing?_

Tanong ni Kakitsubata sa sarili. Inayos nila ang katawan nito sa higaan at tinanggal ang sapatos nito at niluwagan ang polo. Kaylaking tao nito kaya pinagtulungan na lang nila ang pag-ayos sa nakakaawang hitsura nito.

"Keiko..." maya-maya ay wala sa sariling sambit nito. Napakunot-noo si Kakitsubata.

_Sinog Keiko?_

"Bakit Keiko? Bakit mo ako..."

Binalingan ni Kakitsubata ang mga kasama niya na parang mga baliw habang nakamasid sa hubad na pang-itaas ng HSP kaya kitang-kita nila ang makisig na pangangatawan nito.

"Hoy! Tumigil na nga kayo sa kakapantasya riyan at puntahan ninyo ang Hii-sama at sabihin ninyo ang nangyayari rito. Kilos na!" utos niya sa mga ito para maputol ang mga malisyosong bagay na naglalaro sa isip ng mga ito. Agad namang nagsikilos ang mga ito. Hindi naman maipag-kakaila na magandang lalaki ang HSP. Naglalaro na ang edad nito sa 30 ngunit hanggang ngayon ay wala pa itong asawa o kahit nobya.

_Sino kaya si Keiko? Girlfriend nito? Wala naman kaming nababalitaan na nagkagirlfriend na ang HSP._

Sino man ang Keiko na iyun ay napakaswerte nito dahil naglalasing talaga ang gwapong HSP dahil sa babaing iyun.

"Keiko...Keiko..." ang pangalan lang ng babaing iyun ang laging namutawi sa bibig ng HSP kahit tulog ito. Siguro ay napakahalaga ng babaing iyun sa buhay ng principal.

_Ang swerte talaga ng babaing iyun._

Wala sa sariling pinunasan niya ang noo nito na puno ng pawis. Pabiling-biling ito sa higaan. Nang humarap ito sa gawi niya ay nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataon na pagmasdan ito. Hindi halatang mataas na ang edad nito dahil malakas parin ang dating ng karisma nito, siguro dahil iyun sa longevity alice nito na nagpapabata ng hitsura. Kaya hindi nakakapagtaka na maraming babae ang nahuhumaling rito.

_Ilang babae na kaya ang napaiyak mo Yukihira-sama?_ Tanong niya sa sarili. Wala siyang balak na tanungin ito sa personal dahil nakakahiya. Magkasya na lang siya na tanungin iyun sa sarili niya.

"Kakitsubata-chan, nandito na ang MSP."

Sa pagkagulat niya ay agad siyang napatayo. Pumasok naman agad sa silid si Serilina-sama at napatingin sa nakahigang HSP.

"Hhmm, siguro sa pagkakataong ito ay alam na niya." marahang sabi ng MSP na parang sinasabi lamang nito iyun sa sarili. "Sabihin ninyo sa akin kung gising na siya. Gusto ko siyang makausap." Sabi nito saka tumalikod at lumabas ng silid.

Lumabas na rin sila at hinayaan na lamang ang lasing na principal na makapagpahinga. Ano man ang dahilan at naglalasing ito ay siguradong isang napakaseryosong problema na hindi nito mahanapan ng solusyon. Isinara na ni Kakitsubata ang pinto sa silid na iyun.

**~~(Next Scene)~~**

Klase na naman, at makikita na naman niya si Natsume. Pumasok ng silid-aralan si Mikan at bumati sa kanya ang lahat ng magandang umaga pagkakita ng mga ito sa kanya. Masaya rin siyang gumanti ng bati sa mga ito. Ngunit napahinto siya nang makita si Sahicko-chan na nakaupo sa upuan niya na katabi si Natsume. May lihim na panibugho siyang naramdaman sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso nang makita si Sahicko na masayang nakikipag-usap kay Natsume. Hindi nito napansin ang paglapit niya kaya humingi siya ng paumanhin sa mga ito para makaupo na siya sa upuan niya.

"Ohayou Sakura." Bati ni Ruka sa kanya. Gumanti rin siya ng bati rito kahit alam niyang hindi umabot sa tainga niya ang ngiting ibinigay niya rito. Sinulyapan lang siya ni Natsume na parang wala lang. Napakalamig ng mga mata nito.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon."

"Oh, ikaw ba si Mikan Sakura?" baling sa kanya ni Sachiko nang sa wakas ay mapansin nito ang presensiya niya.

"A-Ako nga." Pilit ang ngiting sumilay sa labi niya. Ngumiti rin sa kanya si Sachiko.

"Pwede bang palit tayo ng upuan?" tanong nito sa kanya. "Gusto ko kasi dito sa pwesto mo dahil nandito si Natsume. Doon ka nalang umupo sa upuan ko." Sabi nito na kung makapagsalita ay kayang-kaya nitong kunin ang lahat ng gusto nito. Hindi nakapagsalita si Mikan.

"Huh?"

"Sige na. Doon ka na lang. Onegai..."

Alam ni Mikan na nasa kanila na ang atensyon ng mga kaklase nila at hinihintay ng mga ito ang sagot niya. Tumingin siya kay Natsume. Tahimik lang ito at waring walang pakialam.

_Ito ba ang gusto niya?_

Malungkot na tanong ni Mikan sa sarili. Pagod na rin siya sa kaiiyak tuwing gabi, at kaiisip kay Natsume sa tuwing hindi niya ito nakikita. Nagpapaawang-tingin ang ibinigay ni Sachiko sa kanya kaya siguradong mahihirapan siyang hindian ito.

"Parang ayaw yata ni Mikan. Sige babali-" hindi naituloy ni Sachiko ang iba pa nitong sasabihin nang hilain ito ni Natsume pabalik sa upuan.

"Dito ka lang." Seryosong sabi ni Natsume kay Sachiko. Nagulat sila sa naging reaksyon ni Natsume.

"Natsume." hindi makapaniwalang sambit ni Ruka-pyon. Pero walang naging ibang tugon mula kay Natsume.

_Dito ka lang Mikan. Ako ang pipili kung sino ang gusto kong makatabi sa upuan ko._

Biglang naalala ni Mikan ang tagpong iyun noong nakilala nila si Luna-san.

_Natsume..._

Nasaktan si Mikan sa inakto na iyun ni Natsume. Ipinaparamdam nito sa kanya na ayaw siya nitong makatabi at gusto nitong makatabi si Sachiko.

Lumapad naman ang ngiti ni Sachiko. Alam nilang lahat na ngiti iyun ng tagumpay.

"Natsume-kun, ang sweet mo talaga." Masayang sabi nito na humawak sa braso ni Natsume. Siya naman ang binalingan ni Sachiko para kunin ang kompirmasyon niya. "Mikan?"

"S-Sige...walang problema." Sagot ni Mikan kay Sachiko na ikinalapad ng ngiti nito. Kailangan na niyang umalis sa harap ng mga ito dahil nagmumukha na siyang tanga. Agad siyang tumalikod dahil parang papatak na ang luha niya.

"P-Pero Mikan. Upuan mo iyan dati pa." Protesta ni Inchou.

"Mikan." Tawag ni Hotaru sa kanya na binabasa ang nasa isip niya. Waring gusto nitong malaman ang dahilan kung bakit biglang-bigla ay gusto niyang lumipat ng upuan. Pwede naman siyang tumanggi kung gusto niya. Ngumiti lang siya sa mga ito. Hindi niya pinahalata na malungkot siya.

"Okay lang ako guys. Ang totoo niyan ay gusto ko rin namang umiba ng upuan." Sabi nalang niya sa mga ito.

"Mikan." Sambit ni Ruka-pyon na nag-alalang nakatingin kay Mikan. Malungkot na tinungo ni Mikan ang upuan ni Sachiko.

"Sigurado ka Mikan?" tanong ni Inchou. Tumango siya rito.

"Sige na Inchou, okay lang talaga sa akin. Dito nalang ako uupo sa tabi ni-..." hindi natapos ni Mikan ang iba pa niyang sasabihin nang mag biglang humawak sa braso niya.

"Dito ka nalang miss." Napatingin siya sa may-ari ng boses na iyun at nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang mapagsino iyun.

"Ikaw?" gulat na tanong niya rito. Matamis naman na ngiti ang sumilay sa mga labi nito. "Ano ang ginagawa mo dito?" Ito yung lalaki na nakabanggaan niya sa hallway.

"Bakit? Ano ba ang ginagawa ng isang estudyante sa loob ng silid-aralan?" pamimilosopo nito sa kanya. Hindi niya iyun nagustuhan pero binaliwala niya iyun. Wala siya sa mood na makikipagtalo rito.

_Ito yung may healing alice. Kaklase ko pala siya._

Sabi ni Mikan sa isip.

"Siyanga pala Mikan, siya si Akira Hiroki, ang bago nating kaklase. Sa tingin ko ay magkakakilala na kayo." Pagpapakilala sa kanila ni Inchou. Lumapad ang ngiti ni Akira at inilahad ang palad sa kanya. Bakit hindi niya alam na may bago pala silang kaklase?

"Ikinagagalak kitang makilala Mikan." Tinanggap naman niya ang pakikipagkamay nito.

"A-Ako din."

"Dito ka nalang umupo, sa tingin ko kasi ay masyadong malayo ang upuan na iyun." Anyaya nito sa kanya. Ngayon lang niya napansin habang nakatingin rito ay asul ang kulay ng mga mata nito. Iba kay Natsume na pula ang kulay.

_Ano kaya ang alice niya? _Tanong niya sa sarili.

"Mikan Sakura." Napakurap-kurap siya nang tawagin nito ang buong pangalan niya.

"H-huh?"

"Dito ka nalang umupo." Ulit ni Akira.

"P-pero..."

"Diyan ka nalang sa tabi ni Akira, Mikan. Mas malapit pa ang pwesto na iyan sa chalkboard." Sabi ni Nonoko sa kanya. Hindi na siya nakapagprotesta pa nang hilahin siya ni Akira para maupo. Napalakas tuloy ang pagkakabagsak ng puwit niya sa upuan.

"Huwag mo nga akong hinihila!" Singhal niya rito. Tumawa lang ito sa kanya. "Nakakainis!"

"Ang tagal mo kasing umupo." Sabi ni Akira na naaaliw habang nakatingin sa nagkandabusangot na mukha niya. "Cute ka pala kapag nakabusangot yang mukha mo." Binigyan niya ito ng masamang tingin na ikinatawa ni Akira. Napabuga na lamang ng hangin si Mikan. Napatingin siya kay Natsume at nahuli niya itong nakatingin sa gawi niya, ngunit agad rin nitong binawi iyun.

_Natsume? Bakit ka ba ganyan?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
